This isn't what I signed up for
by laugh.love.fangirl
Summary: You could call her a retired demigod. Katie Gardener was done with the Gods. Done with mythology. And ultimately done with Travis Stoll. And she wont get caught up in another mess like this again. She's done. Or is she? Could one little encounter ruin the life she so desperatley needs? Or put her back in place. DISCONTINUED. RE-WRITTEN VERSION: THE FALLEN GODS OF OLYMPUS!
1. Chapter 1

Katie P.O.V

I was worried out of my skin for tonight. Out of the blue Miranda called me and invited me to go to the movies. I know she lives in California, but I think she's going to try to convince me to come back to camp, and I just can't do that right now. I can't face him, I can't face her. Mortal life is just what I need and I hope that Miranda can see that and she lays off and lets me enjoy my new life, because I'm enjoying it just fine.  
I got dressed in a simple green 'tree lover' t-shirt, braided by frizzy brown hair, and put on a pair of light blue denim jeans. I grabbed a light jacket and my dagger (never leave home without it), slipped on my converse, got in my car and headed for that new Tristan Mclean movie.

I sighed as I parked my car outside the movies, they were packed and these things were usually crawling with demigods who didn't know they were demigods, which meant a large crowd of monsters. I wasn't particularly interested in being a hero today, so I hope that isn't the case.

I also hope that Miranda didn't bring anyone with her especially not Connor or Travis. I just recently learned that they have been closer than they were before from the Stolls magazine.

You see, the Stolls use to have a blog and it got really popular so they got a part in the gossip column of the camp newspaper, but since that was all anyone would ever read Chiron decided to give them a magazine. And since I was still subscribed I got monthly copies and in each copy there's always something suspicious about flowers and the strawberry fields that their never use to be.

I get a feeling of longing every time I look at one of those entries. Sometimes it's almost enough to make me go back, but I can't go back. Ever. Sure I miss Miranda and Malcolm and Nico and all of my other friends, but truth be told they don't need me. I'm just a flower grower, they have a whole cabin full of me. I'm nothing special. Just Katie Gardener, that super nice leader from the Demeter cabin. Sure I was a respected member of camp, but you know who else was, Drew. So clearly they just give that title out to anyone. My friends will move on in time to come and everything will be better for them. I don't want to slow them down.

I entered the theatre put my head up and my lunch down in my stomach. I trust Miranda. I do, I trust her and she'll respect me enough to trust me too. I know what's best for me. I do.

I entered the theater, heart beating out of my chest. Miranda wouldn't betray me, she wouldn't. She's my sister, my favourite sister. She couldn't.

As soon as I saw that mop of silky brown hair I knew I was wrong. She did betray me. Beside her was a boy with straight black hair, and a girl with blonde princess curls. She brought along Thalia and Annabeth, I had an instant flashback.

Start of Flashback

*"You see, after all these years, you two are still just friends. Can't you see, you'll never be able to compete in this competition, your just a gardener. We have a full cabin where you came from so you why don't you just go and pack up your fertilizer and head for Rona, I heard their gardening section closes at 5 so you'd better hurry along. We don't need you. You've served your purpose pesky little flower girl. But, hey, maybe I'll send you an invite to me and Travis' wedding", she chuckled wickedly, "you can never have enough staff".

"That's not true", I said trying to defend myself. "My friends love me, my family loves me. And I don't even have to enchant them to do so".

"No enchantment could ever make a flower girl like you desirable, and you know it's true. I mean who ever could find you attractive? Especially with all the better options like me out there. Oh, wait. I'm not an option any more. Oops I'm taken. What about you Gardener? Oh that's right. 10 years at camp half blood and what do you have to show for it? No reputation, aside from the whole' good girl who's in love with Travis Stoll and loves cereal'. No battle scars. No boyfriends, no anything. Except maybe a few daisies. So leave and never return," she said and suddenly I felt obligated to do so. Maybe it was charm speak, I don't know and I never will right now my only desire is to leave and never look back, and that's exactly what I'll do.*

End of Flashback

Those were words spoken to me by Drew Tanka, she wanted me out of the picture now here I am 2,901.0 million miles out. I felt a pang in my chest. Thalia and Annabeth overheard the whole conversation and tried to tell me of my self worth but I ran anyway. They must've told Miranda knowing she's one of the only people that I'd actually listen to. I bet they have Nico on standby just in case I listen to her.

"Katie", Miranda ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. " I've been so worried, Drew told everyone that you died on border patrol, we were so devastated. We went on believing that lie for months, until Annabeth and Thalia found enough proof to convict her of her crimes. Oh my Gods Katie I am so sorry. Please come back. Sure we have a whole cabin full of Gardeners but no one that compares to you. Please, please, please Katie come back home. We can work past this."

"Miranda," I said, "whether what Drew said true or not there is nothing that you or anyone else in the world can do to make me think otherwise. The damage is done."

"Katie please," Annabeth said. "This choice of yours is not wise, you know you shouldn't be living so far away from camp, it's not wise".

"I'm near Camp Jupiter, Isn't that good enough?"

"No, you need to be close to us", said Thalia.

"Look I'm sorry", I said letting go of Miranda. "But I'm content with my new life, that's why I decided to meet with you because I thought that you respected my choice."

"Katie," said Miranda, "we're doing this for the sake of the whole camp. We all need you. We miss you. What's camp without the sweet, goody two shoes Katherine Gardner. Even Clarisse misses you".

It's true I'm one of the one and only people that have been befriended by Clarisse . Quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself.

"If this all you wanted to talk about, I'm going home".

"Of course not, I came for the movie!" Exclaimed Miranda. "Tristan McLean is my bae".

"I thought that was Connor," I said slyly.

"You know what, Katie? Just keep your flower pot shut and be grateful that I even allow Stolls weekly to be sent to you."

"You send me the magazines?"

"No, Tr-" Thalia started but Annabeth kicked her.

"That's not important," said Annabeth.

I knew what Thalia was going to say. Travis sends them. And maybe thats true, but it doesn't ,matter. He has Drew. And I have… well know one, but one day I will find someone. Someone better than him, and then Drew will be at my mercy. I tell myself that 3 times a day on average. Once in the morning, again before bed at night and sometimes during the day. Only if I could ever believe that it's true. This was my second time saying that today.

"I've got the tickets," said Thalia. "Let's go watch the movie".

"I'm sorry ladies but I don't think I can permit that Aunty," said a voice that startled me.

I turned around to find myself face to face with fear in its very human embodiment.

It was the Stolls. Okay no it wasn't but you know they're very close seconds for fears human form.

I was face to face with Phobos and Deimos they both had the same straight limp black hair, and pale white skin with red eyes too match. They pretty much looked like vampires.

"What do you two want," said Annabeth drawing her dagger.

"What are you going to do with that, little girl," said one of the two. "We're immortal so don't think that just because you outnumber us you have any shot at winning this battle. Don't be stupid like your kelp headed boyfriend."

"What did you do to Percy," Annabeth demanded.

"In good time you'll know, you can ask him yourself in a matter of time".

"Bring it on," all three of us said at the same time. I rose my dagger, along with Annabeth and Thalia drew her bow and brought out a sheath of arrows that I have no idea where she was stashing.

"No, no, no, we won't be fighting today girls. We drained too much energy on your water friend and the boy who likes to play with his shadow".

"Nico!" Thalia shrieked.

I used to ship Thalia and Nico for the longest time, from the moment Nico showed up at camp, then Thalia had to become a hunter and ruin my life. But it's okay, there's cuter things to ship now.

"If that's his name."

"Well I'm not going down without a fight," I said crossing my arms.

"Oh I think you are flower girl, you don't have a choice".

"Patere viam ad porta Minor Deus inquisition," they chanted repeatedly.

In English that translated to 'Open gateway to the Minor God inquisition'.

Then a vortex of swirling dark light opened in the middle of the floor. Some people started screaming. Unclaimed demigods, I thought, I wish I could help. I remember how scared I was when that hell hound showed up at my doorway.

The vortex started drawing us closer, and closer, and closer, until we were in the very whole ourselves screaming our lungs out.

Then the world went black and my last thought was, This isn't what I signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phobos P.O.V**

"We did it my lord," said Deimos bowing, and I followed his lead.

"You got the girls," he boomed.

"Yes my lord," I said to him.

"Good you shall be rewarded handsomely for not screwing up this time."

"Thank you my lord", We said in unison then the iris message of him disappeared.

"Well good to see we're in his good graces now."

"Yeah thanks to me, you've got to stop screwing up, you're the reason that Poseidon kid almost took us out." I said angrily.

"Thats not my fault! After the way he embarrassed us at the museum and the way he was mouthing off! You out of all people should understand!"And with that he shoved me and I shoved him back and we started to grapple when all of a sudden there was a swirl of smoke and then the musky smell of battle filled the air. Dad I thought.

"PHOBOS AND DEIMOS," He boomed once he took his human form.

"Hello father what, what brings you here," I said cooly.

"WHA-WHAT BRINGS ME HERE-" He roared even louder.

"Calm down old man, you dont want to get heart burn yellin' like that," snickered Deimos.

"HEART BURN! YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT BURNS GO BURN IN HADES!"

Deimos snickered some more.

"Is there a reason you're hear father," I said.

"Yes! What the Hephaestus do you two think you're doing!" he said calming down, "I expect this kind of evil from you Deimos, but Phobos, I know you're the god of fear, but to be inflicting it on people the way you are, I wanted you to be my seconded in command." I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "And I thought thats what you wanted to, but now.." his voice trailed.

I looked down feeling slightly guilty.

"Father I.."

"Don't even bother, I will never take you back not now, not EVER!" He roared angrily and with that he disappeared. I sat down, with mixed emotions, in a chair. Thinking about if letting Deimos drag me into this was the right thing todo after all.

"Oh dont tell me your taking what that old geezer said to heart." Said Deimos.

"No I was just thinking, are we really doing the right thing." I said.

"Are you the God of fear or sorrow," He teased chuckling.

"Oh, screw off," I said storming out of the room.

I didn't even want to be part of this it was just one of his dumb ideas I got stuck with helping. I sighed and stalked of to my room for the night, tomorrow was going to be a day of total destruction.

**Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano P.O.V**

I am cold. I am hungry. I am angry. Now, I'm not usually one to complain, but.. I was rudely captured by two adolescent young men in a puff of black, red and purple fog, passed out and now I've got a pounding headache, cold limbs, an empty stomach and a burning void that can only be filled with vengeance. I will have my vengeance. Oddly enough I wasn't tied up, so I got up and started to look around the darkroom for any other captives or capturers.

"Hello", I called out cautiously, stepping around.

"Reyna is that you?" called a voice... I thought for a moment, Leo I thought with un-natural delight.

"Leo?" it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" it was Piper.

"Piper?" it was Jason.

So before anyone else could open their mouth I said "Okay, could everyone who hasn't already stated that they're here do so now. State your godly parent and wether your a huntress or demigod or legacy or demigod or I dont know cyclops. And your name." I really hated when things were un-organized.

"Grover Underwood, sayter, member of the cloven council of elders".

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Immortal Hunters of Artemis".

"Percy Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon."

"Nico Di Angelo, demigod son of Hades".

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Camp-half blood".

"Malcolm (insert last name here), demigod son of Athena".

"Connor Stoll, demigod son of Hermes".

"Travis Stoll, demigod son of Hermes".

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares".

"Micheal Yew, demigod son of Apollo".

This was sure to be havoc, Clariesse _and_ Micheal? Wish us good luck.

"Hazel Levesque, demigod daughter of Pluto".

"Frank Zhang, demigod son of Mars".

"Silena Beauregard, demigod daughter of Aphrodite".

"Charles Beckendorf, demigod son of Hephaestus".

"Octavian, legacy of Apollo, Oracle".

"Michael Yew, demigod son of Apollo".

"Will Solace, demigod son of Apollo".

"Castor, demigod son of Dionysus".

"Polla, demigod daughter of Dionysus."

(**A/N: I know Castor and Pollux died but Dionysus has no other children, and yes Polla is Pollux but a girl. Also, for the purpose of this story, Castor and Polla (Pollux) aren't twins Castor is a few years older so Polla is 13 and Castor is 17**)

"Miranda Gardener, demigod daughter of Demeter."

"Anyone else," I said warily.

**Travis Stoll P.O.V**

"Katie Gardener, demigod daughter of Demeter".

Did I just hear what I think I did, Katie Gardener! My brother (Chris) nudged me and whispered, while smirking.

"Katie Gardener, Travis".

Which resulted in a well deserved punch from me and a snicker from whom I'm guessing was Malcolm who must've been near by and Connor.

"Well, now that we know everyone thats hear we need to come up with a plan". Said Reyna.

"No, you all need stop talking and keep silent because when your not talking your easier to monitor". And out strode a girl with red snakes for hair and sunglasses. And when she walked in a murky green light entered the room.

"Medusa?" Conner whispered to me.

"No I think its her sister Stheno". I replied.

"How're you sure".

"I just am".

"What a smart boy Travis", she said ,"everyone thinks I'm Medusa".

"To bad you couldn't put your secret brains to anything useful, Travis", said Malcolm with false glee.

Conner and Chris snorted at that.

Then all of a sudden there was little green snakes over me, Conner, Chris and Malcolm's tongues. Why me, what the Hades did I do! They were the ones mouthing off, not me!

Stheno snickered, "Whats the matter", she teased, "snake got your tongues".

"whe ah thounges ghoa", Conner tried to say.

"Sorry, I dont speak mumble", she smiled cruelly. "Anyone else wish to be tongue tied by my beauty".

"Be-beauty", sputtered Clariesse ."Your ugly as Had-agh". Then the next thing I knew, there was a snake around Thalia's tongue too.

"Snake got your tongue as well, darling". Said Stheno with mock pity. "Now no more interruptions or you all get whipped by Henry!", who appeared to be a snake she was wearing around her waist and she was now twirling it around in her hands.

"Reyna, you seem to be the leader form in this room, so I want you to ask the questions, you only get three".

"Okay, 1. Where are we? 2. Why are we here? 3. How long have we been here?"

"No Reyyynnaa", Leo whined, "for the third question you were so suppose to ask for foood! Im strav-", he never got to finish his rant because he was cut off by the snake that coiled around his tongue.

"Okay Reyna Ramirez, Well I'm surprised Angelo hasn't said anything we're in the Underworld. As for why your here, you're here because we decided to be generous and give the Gods a fair chance at actually winning this war. And you've been here about 2 days Phobos and Deimos went all out with that sleeping gas."

"Tha ill oesn't exhain hy ho haven fed uh yeh" said Leo as sassily as he could with that snake around his mouth.

"If you eat in the underworld you'll never be able to leave, Leo Valdez",said Stheno in disgust.

"Be more specific about our location", said Reyna.

Seriously that's what shes worried about, not the war that was mentioned?!

"Your at T.M.G.I Headquarters", she said.

"Who's T-" Reyna started but was cut off.

"Enough questions, I only came for one thing", she said smiling wickedly, "your oracle".

Everyone gasped.

"You can't have Rachel", said Nico defensively.

Don't ask me how this works but the two of them are like best friends or something. I get how the whole Will, Octavian and Rachel thing works, but I have no idea where they come in.

Stheno started to laugh maniacally, "how cute, are you trying to protect your little girlfriend, that's sweet".

Then a giant python with legs started to envelope Rachel's body with it's own then walked over to Stheno, who patted him on his head and said

"Who's a good boy?" She asked.

Then after that a vortex of yellow, orange and red smoke came over us und we all passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a couple of weeks. **

**Rachel P.O.V**

_I was in a very dark cold, no frigid place, Almost like a grave yard but more murky and gloomy, I saw a teenage boy with golden coloured hair and a perfect sunny complexion, Apollo I thought in shock._

_"Salve mi parum oraculi". He said._

_"I-uh dont speak greek". I stuttered._

_"Thats why I spoke to you in Latin, you should really pick it up dear", he said shaking his head in disapproval. _

_"Where am I". _

_"Why so quick to the point , the present is like a like a-" Apollo said deeply, pausing for effect, I was expecting a goood poem but was immediately disappointed when he said," a sweet Finikia that should be eaten leisurely, good eh, can you believe that I just came up with that on the spot! Im so awesome, and smart, and hot and not just because I'm the sun God-"_

_"APOLLO!", I shouted, it was unbearable, that was to much to handle how could a thousand year old God be so arrogant. _

_"Okay, okay, it probably hurts you to hear about all my mighty, Godly, awesomeness when you can never have me, but me dear Rachel thats the way it has to be-"_

_"A-P-O-L-L-O", I said putting emphasis on each and every syllable of his stupid name. " Did you just come hear to rant about your supposed 'awesomeness'". _

_"Okay, fine I came hear to talk to personally show you the future and warn you of the dangers, but can you blame me for getting so off topic I'm so-"._

_"No, just No don't even start"._

_"Fine, Fine, come on salve mi parum oraculi"._

_And with that, there was a massive scene change and we were in a place even more murky than where we were before, there were dead lifeless trees everywhere, and I saw a teenage girl with long dark hair, olive skin so light it was almost transparent and dark brown eyes, she almost looked like someone I knew, but I just couldn't put my finger on it._

_ "That, mi parum oraculi, is a young girl and the man she is talking to is the leader of the Lonely Boy Inquisition (__**A/N: This was inspired by the FFF inquisition form baka and test), **__but more formerly known as T.M.G.I". _

_"Who is he, though?", I asked tentatively._

_"We don't know yet"._

_"Who she?"._

_"Telling you won't benefit you, it will only complicate the matter". _

_"How? and why can't we hear anything?",_

"_There is to be an enchantment placed on this place in time, a very strong one, one so strong that it's even in effect now, so it might get blurry, but the point is, They're conspiring against the Gods"._

_"Why she doing this"._

_"I'm not entirely clear about this, but, I think someone like Zeus or some other olympian ruined her life, and now she's planning on taking it out on all of the Gods "._

_"So why are you showing me this?"_

_"Because your the oracle. I'm going to give you my supreme blessing, my son, Will and Octavian my legacy already have this blessing this will make all three of you telepathic, but your the only one with the spirit of Delphi, therefore your the only one I can tell this two, I am going to give you a prophecy but you mustn't speak it out loud"._

_"Even if it kills you", he adds after a short pause._

_Yup, thats encourgaging. _

**_Ancient enemies shall arise, _**

_**those who seek the Gods demise,**_

**_The ruble tells it all,_**

**_but in order to see it your world must fall._**

**_Gods who cannot see eye to eye, _**

**_shall need to make a compromise,_**

_**For if the keys agrees to late,**_

**_a great devourer shall clean their slates._**

**_The deities of three,_**

**_shall be needed to save all of humanity._**

_(__**A/N: Sorry if the prophecy was terrible, I tried)**_

"Awaken , oracle", a voice snarled an uptight voice with a slight greek accent, yanking me out of my dream just in time.

I groggily sat up, I was in a black old-fashioned frilly girly night gown the kind you'd expect to see on a 50s version of goth Drew and I was in a bed. Why were they treating me so nicely? If they wanted me to talk it wasn't going to happen.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We treat you as if you were our guest and thats how you acknowledge us? you mustn't take this kind of gratitude for granted".

Jeez, she really needed a lesson in 20th century english, I mean she looked like pretty young, but then again so did that nut job Apollo...

"Who are you", I said.

"That should be of nothing of your concern".

"Well you obviously know who I am".

"Okay, I am Leta,ex hunter of Artemis ".

I've never heard of her before.

"If you were a huntress, why are you here now, with T.M.D.I".

"Because, I 'betrayed' Artemis, by falling in love with a man, Artemis says she thinks as if we were her daughters, what kind of mother doesn't want her child to find love! I was a better tracker then Phoebe, a better leader than Zoe Nightshade but what do I get, exile, one slip up, it's not like I was going to leave the hunters for him".

"Thats like her number one rule, so are you surprised she exiled you?".

"I didn't come here to banter with you," she said pat, with venom in her eyes. "I'm here to receive the prophecy from you".

"Well thats a shame, because I didn't receive one, I know Apollo is a bit thick, but he wouldn't give me a prophecy while I'm in the hands of the enemy, I'd have speak it out loud, and wouldn't be able to hide it".

"Well maybe you wont talk now, but you will at some point and when it does come to you, we'll all be right there, to learn how to stop the demigods, just you wait oracle, just you wait".

And with that she disappeared leaving behind some food, but I knew better than to eat it, I don't know where I am, for all I know I could be in the underworld and the I'll never be able to leave, or it could be some potion that makes me tell the prophecy or poison! I decided I'd let myself starve to death.

**Letas P.O.V**

"Master Apollo hasn't sent the visions yet". I said.

"Are you sure Apollo would have given her the visions so early". He boomed.

"Yes, I am sure".

"Well, is there anyway she can communicate with the other demigods".

"If she has Apollo's supreme blessing she can communicate telepathically with others with the blessing, she might be able to contact the other demigods".

"Do you think she has it".

"Not even Apollo is that careless, as to just one let alone two people have his supreme blessing in this century".

"Are you sure".

"I can guarantee, Apollo probably won't be sending her the visions until they just come to her naturally, she will speek the prophecy".

"Good job, Leta, you served your purpose well".

A compliment, yay.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not including what happened to the others. R&amp;R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico's P.O.V**

Bianca... I haven't talked to my sister ever since I tried to call moms spirit and she snapped at me. And now all of a sudden she's trying talking to me? Somethings not right. After she abandoned me for so long, what would she be trying to warn me about now?

I had no time to worry about that now, I sat up and looked around the room, it was a beautiful Greek room with the grand pillars and everything, the only thing it needed was black, just a whole bunch of black wall paper and maybe some maroon flooring and maybe some skulls and dim purple lighting also-

My rant was interrupted by Zeus saying "Hello, young demigods", I looked around the room and saw everyone from before, looking like they were having the same hangover like effects.

"Where are we", said Leo, clutching his head.

"You are on Olympus, Leo Valdez". Said a women on a throne with blonde hair and grey eyes who I guessed was Athena.

"As you know we have a new threat to the world", Athena continued, "They call themselves T.M.G.I, but it stands for The Minor God Inquisition-".

Apollo cleared his throat, interrupting Athena to say " I believe the lonely boy inquisition is a better name for them".

Athena glared at him and continued "As I was saying they are our new enemies and what we know so far is that, The Primordial Gods are rising the ones that have risen are the dangerous ones like Chaos, Erebus and Nyx, but worst of all Tartarus".

"How can Tartarus rise", said Malcolm, wow this even stumped a Athena kid.

"By taking the earth as his whole form, first he'll devour the whole underworld then he'll move on to everywhere else, but they're not the only threats, theirs also Minor Gods turning like the ones who've captured you Deimos and Phobos, Hypnos, Hecate the list goes on and on. But, it's not just the Greek Gods, The Roman Sky Gods are turning too, like Tempestas, the Venti, Sol and Luna", said Athena finishing.

"But worst of all... the Egyptian Gods are in on it to", said Hermes.

"EGYPTIAN GODS!", every on in the room said gapping, including me.

"Yes, along time ago, we all swore an oath to keep this from you all to prevent havoc, but we've talked to, Amos Kane, Chief Lector of the Egyptian nomes and they agree this seems like the time to come clean, you all know how the giant war was 50 years ago, (**A/N: Yeah... I switched this war with the giant war)** before that war, Roman and Greek demigods were to have no contact with each other or no that the other existed, its the same story with all of the other Gods, they're are a lot of other religions out there and one way or another, each of their Gods co-exist in this world", said Hera.

"Which Egyptian Gods are rising?", said Annabeth.

"Tefnut, Anqet, and Hapi the Gods of water", replied Ares.

"Looks like they're trying to form a big three", said Travis.

Hermes nodded in approval, Hermes kids aren't exactly known for their smarts.

"What do we have todo to stop them", said Conner.

"All of us gods have done things that we're not to proud of, in the past, some more than others", said Artemis, pausing to glance at Hera and everyone in the room did the same with the exception of Annabeth who glared.

"If you demigods don't stop looking at me like that, I'll show you my true form and you will all disintegrate", said Hera sternly. We all turned our heads pretty fast, with another exception from Annabeth who let her glare linger a while longer.

" As I was saying", continued Artemis. that's what your purpose is, T.M.G.I has plotted this perfectly the only way for all of us to stop them is to sit back and let you all see the horrid stuff we've done, your quest is to travel to Greece and find relics that connect to our worst decisions, once you find them you will see everything we did, and if you hate us for it, even just a little, you won't be able to obtain the power of it, and will most likely die, depending on your level of disgust".

"They want you to see us for our 'true' nature", said Aphrodite.

"Will what we see really be your true nature", said Piper.

"It depends on how you look at it, but I don't think a single bad decision a god makes should define their whole being," replied Aphrodite.

"Well, anyways, lets cut to the chase, we don't have long, but we're going to divide you all into 3 teams, with the exception of the speciality team who is to be merging with the Egyptians".

"Team 1 is Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo", Artemis growled at the fact that I was on a team with one of her 'precious' huntresses, she'd probably have a heart attack if she knew we're best friends. "Octavian, Reyna, Paula and Will Solace", said Hera. Well thats a good team, most of my friends are on this team.

"Team 2 is Malcolm (insert last name here), Conner Stoll, Travis Stoll, Silena Beauregard, Miranda Gardener and Katie Gardener", said Hephaestus. I saw Katie's eyes widen, I don't know if she was in shock or scared, I know I'd be scared if I had to be on a team with those Stolls, *mental shudder*. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so one time when I was asleep they snuck into my cabin and painted it pink, and somehow managed to change me into a pink onesie with out waking me. One thing led to another and long story short, if Chiron hadn't interrupted me I would've sent them to the Fields of Punishment, but when they die their going there regardless.

"Team 3, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Piper Mclean, Castor,and Jason Grace", said Apollo.

"And the speciality team is like Charles Beckondorf, Leo Valdez, Grover and PERCABETH!", squealed Aphrodite.

They both looked uncomfortable with their ship name being broadcasted like that.

"You four will be paring up with,Carter Kane and Zia Rashid", said Zeus finishing up.

"So, when do we start?", I say.

"Now", said Poseidon, "We will send you to the place where you are to start".

"Good luck demigods, and beware of the horror you'll witness", said Hera.

And with that we were all flashed out of the room.

**Katie P.O.V**

Why am I on the Stolls team, like seriously! It's not like I hate them or anything, as a matter of fact we use to be really close, but I really just, wasn't ready to be stuck with them again. If you think all those pranks are just fun and games, then your wrong. Those two are sick! I don't know any child of Ares that enjoys complete and utter torment as much of them. (Phobus and Deimos included).

" 'sup Kates", said a voice I knew all to well.

"Yeah, whats crackin' Katie-kins, it's been far to long", said the eldest of the voices.

"I agree, brother".

"Well, I don't think it's been nearly long enough", I muttered under my breath murderously, glaring hard at the floor.

"Must you be that way already Katie dearest", said Travis, twirling my hair in his fingers.

"Don't touch my hair like that! Or at all, for that matter!", I yelled, I forgot what a creep he could be.

"But why it smells like apples", he said in a dazed voice smelling my hair, was he high?

Words didn't seem like they'd effect him so I did the next best thing. I punched him in the stomach, it kinda hurt my fist but his pained expression was enough to sooth me.

"Katie! What the fu-".

"Language!", Conner interrupted.

"My stomach", said Travis, who over dramatically clutching his stomach, "I think... I think, I may die from this".

I rolled my eyes.

"Thats what you get for being a creep",said Conner, snickering.

"Okay Katie, don't kill them just yet", said the voice that belonged to my best friend, well (demigod best friend), Silena.

"But-".

"I don't want to hear it".

"Fine", I grumbled.

"Thanks a million Malcolm! I should've had you by my side ever since I met that viscus beast,"said Travis pointing at me like the 3 year old he is "my limbs would be-".

"This is only a one time pass, Stoll", warned Silena.

"So you're on the rebels side", said Travis.

"Rebel? what? Travis, this isn't eighteenth century America, we're not at war", said Silena.

"Actually we are", added Malcolm but no one listened to him. Athena kids.

"You're either with us against us, Conner start writing out the declaration!", he commanded.

And the two began to bicker from there on. Better her than me.

"Hey Katie, it's been a while", said Malcolm after a while.

"Hey, Malcolm good to see you", I said smiling.

"How come I never got a warm welcome", said Travis pouting, who had finally stopped fighting with Silena .

"Because your a hair smelling creep!" I said.

Malcolm gave Conner, Travis and me a strange look.

"You don't wanna know" said Conner.

"Your first quest is to find the dark history of me, Aphrodite", said a voice from the sky all of a sudden,"you will start by travelling back to the place that I originated from, too the dawn of time to the sea".

**A/N: Yeah it's now a crossover with The Kane Chronicals I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zia P.O.V.**

We were to be meeting with Greek demigods, and I have to say I'm not to pleased about this 'quest' that we're going on. But not like Sadie, she was pissed, she keeps ranting about how she 'just wants a break' but really, I think she just wants time to drool over Walt and that's why she is not with us, Amos excused her. I mean, it makes sense that the Greek legends are true, but think that their Gods were and still are careless enough to have off spring with humans is obscured!

But, who am I to judge, at least their able to live in peace in the world without being contained in relics.

I did my research and, demigods aren't known for their magical talent, but they seem to be very strong and smart, so I think they'll probably be a good addition to me amd Carter.

Moments later, a boy with goat legs and horns (who I believe is either a saytr or a faun), came in,as well as two normal looking people, a girl with curly blonde hair and Grey eyes who was hand in hand with a boy that had tanned skin, messy black hair and sea green eyes.

Amos Kane then came into the room to introduce the Greeks.

"Hello, young demigods", he said with a smile. "Welcome to the 21st Nome, why don't we start off with introductions. Children, meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savour of the Olympus, Charles Beckondorf and Leo Valdez, sons of Hephaestus Head Counselors of Cabin Nine and Grover Underwood, leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, faun."

The boy with goat legs cleared his throat and said "Excuse me, _Amoose_? I'm a sytr _not_ a faun". He was going to be a handful.

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Amos apologetically, even though Grover got his name wrong as well.

"It's okay, but next time, don't get it confused".

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Charles. This is Carter Kane, Pharaoh of the House of Life, Leader of the Twenty-first Nome and Restorer of the Throne of Fire. And Zia Rashid, Eye of Ra and Scribe of the First Nome."

"So which God are we going after first", said the girl who I assumed was Annabeth Chase.

"Your first God will be Hera".

" Jeez, haven't you people learned about starting off easy", said Charles.

"Again, my most sincere apologizes", said Amos again.

"It's late so you guys should probably spend the night resting and then start in the morning, I'll leave you guys to get to know each other better".

It was silent for a while until Carter asked them a question.

"What are your nomes like?".

"We don't have nomes", replied Annabeth."We have a camp called Camp-Half Blood, where mainly Greek Demigods train and learn to train and fight monsters".

"And there's another called Camp Jupiter for Roman Demigods", added Leo.

"So, you guys are demigods, what does that mean?", asked Carter.

"It means we're half God and half mortal", answered Beckondorf.

"So you mean you guys are children of Gods", said Carter, looks like someone didn't do their research.

"Basically", said Percy.

"So, earlier you said Hera's path is going to be challenge, what's she like?" I asked.

" She's probably just about the rudest most easily dislikable person you will ever have the displeasure of meeting in your life", said Annabeth.

"What makes you say that", asked Carter.

"She sends intestinally challenged cows to poop on my lawn! I live in California!"

"Cows? Why Cows?".

"Because they're her sacred animal".

"Why would she chose cows?" I asked.

"Probably for comfort, considering she looks like a cow herself, maybe seeing actual cows boosts her self esteem".

"Good one, Anna", said Leo laughing so hard I was concerned about his breathing.

"Annabeth, do you have a death wish or something?", asked Percy.

"What! Its the truth!"

"Whatever. So, what about you guys", said Percy.

"Well, we aren't related to the gods, we're magicians, and this is the 21st Nome in Brooklyn, New York. There are Nomes all over the world for Magicians to train, the First Nome is in Egypt, but at this Nome you can learn the path of the Gods. They haven't really been around for a while..", said Walt drifting off.

"Why, what happened to them?", asked Beckondorf.

"We trapped them in Relics because we believed them to be reason of the down fall in Egypt and they were to dangerous to co-exist in this world", I said. "But that was a long time ago, now they do co exist along side us".

"So you connections to them now", asked Grover.

"Well, we can host them, have them inhabit our bodies".

"Oh",said Percy.

* * *

It was morning and we were sent to a tropical place, which I assumed was Greece.

"It is now time to learn the path of Hera, young Hero's", said a voice from the sky.

**Nico P.O.V**

Why in the name of Hades was I placed on this team! It was ridiculous, Thalia and Octavian spent all of the time fighting over who was better God Artemis or Apollo. Does that even matter, they're both off the deep end to the point of no return.

I couldn't take it anymore, we weren't getting anywhere this way.

"You both need to calm down", I said.

Thalia shot me a look. "Nico tell Octavian that Artemis is better than Apollo.

"Will tell Thalia that Apollo is better than Artemis", retorted Octavian.

"You both need to calm down, Okay?", said a very scary looking Reyna.

"Okay", they said in unison.

"Now that you've sorted that out your quest starts", boomed a female voice. "I am Venus, Roman Goddess of love, for your quest you will be starting off by finding the past of me, team 2 is dealing with the path of my Greek consort Aphrodite. You will be travelling to 79 A.D. back to Pompeii ".

And with that a thick pink fog set, with an aroma that smelt of every perfume in the world adjoined. The fog was bright, pink, and utterly in moments we were at a place I believed to be Pompeii.

I looked down at what I was wearing, and I was even more disgusted than when I was in the pink fog. I was in a white tunic! It was disgusting. Not a shred of black on it, not even a little red or purple. I think I could puke.

"Why Nico, don't you look adorable", said Will Solace, teasingly.

"Oh, shut up!", I snapped at him.

"Now, now, no fighting boys", said Thalia. Thats ironic coming from her considering how long she fought with Octavian. "We have work to do".

"Where do you think we start", asks Paula.

"I don't know, but I think we should split up and look for clues", said Will. "Me, Thalia and Octavian".

"Do we have to be on the same team", Octavian wined.

"Yes", said Will. "Because it's the only way I can make you to get along again".

Will dragged Thalia and Octavian by the arm and they started off on their little quest.

Paula turned to me and said, "do you wanna start looking for clues".

"Sure", I replied. But I was shocked she didn't turn to Reyna, scary Reyna's a lot less frightening than me.

And we started in the opposite direction of Will, Octavian and Thalia. After a little while we found our selves near a little town.

"Do you think we should head to the town", I asked.

"That sounds like a good idea", says Paula.

We headed in the direction of town and it was pretty vacant, and I was beginning to think that the volcano already erupted when I heard Mount Vesuvius rumbling and saw the smoke. Then I saw Venus run onto the streets chasing a women, saying ,"Venisti huc, inquit audet!".

The girl ran away shrieking and screaming saying how sorry she was. But Venus wouldn't hear it.

"What are they saying", asked Paula.

It hadn't occurred to me that she couldn't speak latin, so I explained,

"Venus said because of her sins her whole town will pay, and she's begging forgiveness and for her to spare the lives of the others and Venus agreed to preserve their lives? What ever that means", I said.

"I wonder what she did", said Paula.

"So do I", sighed Reyna.

Then a thick layer of molten ash began to fill the city and people started screaming and the ground began to shake. Pottery in peoples homes and all around the town began to break and animals started to flee, but we oddly enough didn't get affected.

Then Venus rose in the air saying "Pompeianos, Aelia luat delicta mea tibi causam ".

"Aelia peccata?", said a townsmen.

"Quid Aelia feci, et non fuit in curiam, sacerdotem", said another and riots began to start.

"Sufficit mihi, Silentium!", boomed Venus. "Aelia forma plus quam quis apud me, et dedi illi benedictionem et tamen ipsa operuit pulchritudinem eius fuit un- revelans vestitu et nolentis Flavio et vult gelus qui Persicum his darling, Aenean !, and her hair started flaming, literally.

"Non semper autem omnia in POMPEII PAY", and with that Venus disappeared. A few villagers came along and tied who I suppose was Aelia to a pole.

"What's happening now", Paula asked Reyna.

"From what I can gather, Venus wanted Aelia to marry a man named Flauvis but she didn't want to do that, so now he's engaged to a Persian women named Aenean or in english her name to Jasmine. But anyways now she's punishing all of Pompeii", she replied.

"For one women's denial, was she a priestess in her court?".

"Nope", I said.

"That's awful, how could anyone be so cruel and self fish, just one little marriage and she's going to flood this whole town with lava", said Paula. I was hoping that'd she be the one to retrieve the power of the relic, but Thalia, Will and Octavian excluded she seemed to be taking it the hardest.

"Si non placet nobis parcas, incerta nunc manet, et non potest esse quod non est, non modo me, libantes fugiat moveri", pleaded Aelia.

More ash started coming down and the air I can imagine was getting hard to breathe, me and Paula didn't seem to be effected by this.

"They're planning on sacrificing her", I said darkly.

"Will that stop this", said a worried Paula.

"Well, judging by the outcome of Pompeii, I think not".

She nodded.

"Wanna Iris Message Thalia to see how her team is making out", I asked.

"What do we have to lose", Reyna answered.

We walked to a fountain, no one seemed to notice us.

I threw a gold drachma in the water and said "Oh Goddess Iris, please accept my offering , Thalia Grace".

And with in seconds Thalia appeared on my screen along with Will,

"Hey Nico, what's up", said Thalia.

"I was just wondering what was happening where you guys are", I asked.

"Well, the city just started flooding with lava, what about you?".

"We're in the city too and the molten ash is just beginning to fall".

"That's odd", said Will.

"I agree", said Thalia.

"Maybe where at different stages of the event", said Paula.

"Maybe your right", I said holding my chin. "So what info have you acquired?"

"Well we know that this girl got Venus' blessing to go after this guy Flauvis, but instead she used it to attract the attention of Zeus and inform him of the birth of Herophile, daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite, and he was not happy, so now Aphrodite blames her".

"That's a lot more than what we got", said Paula.

"Yup", I sighed.

"Well we should be going, we better start looking for the relic", said Will.

"Yeah us to", I said as I swiped my hand oner the mist.

" protestando quod non tibi sit bene", said a little girl with red hair and bright green eyes.

"potes videre?", I asked.

"sic de Quidni ego stans a dextris tuis potest ibi vir", said the girl confused.

"Paula that girl can see us", I whispered.

"What?", she said shell shocked.

"I know, weird."

"Ask her what her name is?".

"whats est nomen tuum Puella", Reyna asked.

"Herophile", she responded.

Paula looked me, no translation was needed, Herophile was the daughter of Aphrodite and Poseidon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Phobos P.O.V**

"The demigods have embarked on their silly little quest, to think that even Athena was two thick to see what's really going to happen when all the relics are found". Said Chaos.

Yep me, Deimos, Erebus, Hypnos, and a few Venti's are gathered around a table doing what? Planning our next great move? Sharing stories of our great conquers? Acting like _adults_? Nope, for the past 48 hours we've been sitting here discussing the same matter. It's Saturday night, and we're at our american headquarters, and it's in Las Vegas for Pete's sake!

But here we are sitting around a little coffee table in our fabulous 5 star suite eating mints, like a bunch of losers. The mints aren't even that great.

I've tried to leave _5 _times but they just won't have it. No wonder Apollo calls us the lonely boy inquisition, it's like an unspoken rule not to date anyone, last time a Venti tried flirting with a girl and Chaos nearly zapped him out of existence. And to make matters worst Deimos thought we'd look more professional if we had matching outfits, so we all got black capes with pointed hoods that don't show our faces, we look like freaking Grim Reapers! We don't even have the light on, to add to our gothic charm we have a purple candle lit.

"We're so going to win this war", said Deimos.

"How? By sitting around this table like a bunch of lonely creeps", I snapped.

"Calm down dude, it's Saturday night, loosen up", said a Venti, named Dylan, while opening a canned root beer.

"You know what! I'm going to go check on the girl", I said, desperately looking for an excuse to leave these losers.

"Fine, away with you then".

Yes.

That girl was really headstrong, she hadn't cracked and told us the prophecy, we know she knows it, and it's going to kill her if she doesn't tell us.

I took the elevator to the basement floor where Rachel was being held now, after she wouldn't tell us the prophecy we stopped with our hospitality towards her and put her in the dungeon and chained her wrists to the floor so she can't escape and if anyone tries to free her we'll hear the chains rattle, it's foolproof.

She was in a dark dingy room, with no windows and a metal door, maybe it was meant to be a cooling cell or something. Once I got there I opened the door and said "How's our favourite little prophecy telling oracle".

And she replied "I don't know why don't you go ask her".

"I just did", I smirked.

"I may be an Oracle, but I'm certainly not prophesy telling type".

"So you admit you know the prophecy".

"I admit I don't tell prophecies to traitors like you".

"Fine be that way", I said leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you guys just kill me?"

"Trust me, it is tempting to do sometimes, but we intend use you as bait for the half bloods".

"They'd never give you anything you want just for me, they can always get a new oracle and besides they have Octavian".

"Your half blood friends are weaker than you give them credit for, don't you know thats Perseus' fatal flaw".

"No one's ever let Percy do the bargaining".

"Besides, you will speak the prophecy, or else you'll die".

"Then I'd rather die".

"Oh, but the spirit of Delphi won't let you die and thats when we'll receive the prophecy".

"Well don't hold your breath".

I glared at her and said, "I've had just about enough of you and your sarcastic comments".

"So what're you going to do about it, I'm already chained and you can't hurt me".

"Have you eaten for the day?"

"No".

"Well, don't expect too".

"The food tastes like garbage, and the water tastes like it just came out of the Hudson river, sounds to me like you're doing me favour".

Jeez she was annoying. I swear Stheno should've just taken the boy.

"Well, we'll see how long you hold without that stuff", I said as I walked out of the room making sure to lock the door behind me.

Now back to that sad excuse for a party.

**Leo P.O.V**

So the path of Hera, huh. Well I know who's _not_ receiving the relic. Annabeth. She'd disintegrate on the spot. So maybe that Zia girl, I wonder if she's taken by that Carter dude… anyways back to the topic. Everyone was wearing white tunics and looked like we were actually from this time period, which I saw unfit because no one around here seemed to notice

"Hello young demigods", said a voice. Then suddenly Hera appeared in the spot where it had come from.

"How nice of you to join us, _Bovine Majesty_", said Annabeth.

Hera glared at her and I had to suppress a laugh.

"For your quest I will show you my past, because that is what 'defines my true being' apparently".

"I dont see how your past could possibly be any worst than your present", said Annabeth.

"Shut up for once, know it all, it'd do you some good", Hera snarled.

Percy's jaw set and he clenched his fists but said nothing, which was surprising for him.

"Moving on to the quest I was talking about before I was ever so rudely interrupted by owl face", said Hera. "We have traveled back to every time my husband was unfaithful to me and I tried to kill his children, or their mothers at least".

"Fun", I said with a tight smile.

She glared at me.

"How did you bring us back to the past?", asked Carter.

"I am a God, I can do anything", said Hera.

"Anything but maintain a healthy marri-", started Annabeth but was cut off by Percy.

"Annabeth could you at least try to be nice", he said.

"Thank you, maybe you should try listening to you kelp head boyfriend. You're surprisingly dim for a daughter of Athena".

"And your surprisingly nasty and unpleasant for the Goddess of Marriage and Family".

"Can we continue", said Grover.

"I have brought you back to the time when I first found Zeus was being unfaithful to me", said Hera. "The birth of Artemis and Apollo".

The scene started to shift a little bit to a beautiful place, a place so beautiful it had to be Olympus.

"What do you mean Leto is pregnant?" demanded a beautiful weeping women, with brown hair and brown eyes, whom I realized was _actually _Hera. She looked so young and youthful, it was shocking.

"I'm sorry Hera-", said a man whom I guess was Lord Zeus, who also looked youthful.

"You call yourself the God of Honour! The God of Justice! Does this seem honourable to you! Does it seem just! What have I ever done to deserve this!", she cried.

"I can think of a list", Annabeth, Percy, Beckendorf, Grover and I muttered under our breaths in unison.

Hera shot us all a look. But the only one who seemed unaffected by it was Annabeth. Of course.

The bickering between Hera and Zeus continued as Hera (Ancient Hera) huffed out of the room. Present Hera instructed us to follow her.

She stormed past many columns and remarkable pieces of artwork that me and Annabeth could've _Marbled _(do you see what I did there) over all day, but we were on a time limit. Finally she came to a steady pace and entered a little village, well not necessarily every house in this 'little village' was a mansion, and finally she came to a halt at one of the many grand houses and pounded on the door.

A pretty women with, Auburn hair and Silver eyes, Leto, opened the door.

"Oh my, Hera what is wrong?", she said taking

"What is wrong, What is wrong, how could you betray me like this", sulked Hera. Inviting herself into Leto's house leaving us to scramble in quickly after her, know one seemed to notice us. Leto closed the door behind her.

"Hera what are you talking about? I could never betray you".

"You are pregnant, by Zeus, _my _husband. I am the goddess of marriage and I can't maintain a good marriage myself you made me look like a joke, Leto".

"Hera I am so-" Leto tried to start.

"NO!", yelled Hera. "You made a fool out of me now I am to make a fool out of you".

The scene began to shift again to another time.

"Time passed on, and everyone found out about Leto's pregnancy and they shunned her, either in fear of me, or just general distaste for what she had done", said present Hera. "Her life was a living hell and she eventually came to me to beg for my forgiveness and help when Zeus said he wouldn't interfere out of his so called 'love' for me".

"Please Hera, I know I have wronged you but please, you have got to help me", said Leto.

"I dont have to do anything of the sort", said (Ancient) Hera. "But I will".

"Oh, thank you Hera, you are so merciful, said Leto, I can't praise you enough-"

"Leave a Olympus and never return", said Hera sternly.

"But-"

"No buts just leave, Now!", said Hera, her hair flaming.

And with that Leto went back to her home took a few necessities and left left Olympus. Wow that was cold.

"Surprising, you didn't make her leave through the window", said Annabeth.

Hera didn't even glance her way, her eyes were becoming glossy.

"That wasn't nearly the end of it, I went around to all the neighbouring and far villages and threatened them to not take her in", began Hera. "And being the Goddess of childbirth I cursed from bearing a child on this earth".

"Haha that kinda rhymed", I said and everyone shot me a look.

I looked at the scene ahead of me and saw Leto running away from a dragon, Python, pleading.

"Zeus, you must help me, please I beg your mercy".

Then a wind came along and gusted her out of the way it was a very fast wind and it took us with her. After what seemed like hours, but was probably minuets, of travelling over sea we arrived in a place that I think was most likely Delos.

"We are now at Delos, the birthplace of Artemis and Apollo, Delos accepted her, Delos had nothing to lose, some of the Goddesses left Olympus to help her but I managed to detain my daughter Eileithyia the original Goddess of childbirth", said Hera.

I could see the Goddesses gathering now there wasn't a lot and I couldn't recognize many of them. But I did recognize Iris, Goddess of rainbows.

"Iris eventually helped her give birth", said Hera bitterly. "Artemis came out first, then after Artemis came Apollo nine days later".

The scene shifted to Artemis, Apollo and Leto walking down a path with people shouting at them saying things like "get lost" and "you are not welcome here". Hera's doing I'm guessing.

"I sent numerous monsters after them, which the children only defeated making him a worthy children of Zeus, after all my efforts they still became Olympians, along with all the rest", heaved Hera.

"You went through a lot of work to stop Leto from giving birth, why do that when you know she's just going to give birth anyways?", challenged Annabeth.

"Peace of mind. It gave me a piece of mind that I was the mother to all of my husband's Artemis and Apollo were born that all changed".

And for once... Annabeth didn't respond.

**Hazel P.O.V**

The path of Juno, talk about starting off easy. But that was besides the point.

"We will be traveling back to after the birth of Hephaestus, when I was so fed up with Zeus and his unfaithfulness, and also because of the fact that Hephaestus turned out so ugly, how could I produce an ugly child"- Juno started but was interrupted by Clarriese.

"Were you honestly that surprised", said Clarriese nonchalantly, like she didn't just insult a Goddess .

"I would do anything to get my revenge", said Hera glaring at Clasrriese while continuing. "I was so desperate that I turned to the worst possible person".

"Kronos", said Castor.

"No worst", said Juno.

"Who's worst than Kronos".

"Terra".

"You teamed up with Terra", said Piper.

"Yes I knew it was wrong but I was just so hell bound on getting my revenge I was blinded and did whatever I saw fit", said Juno. "Even if it was wrong, and it meant endangering all of humanity. You will now see my choices".

In front of us was a cave, no a hearth with a fire lit and in the fire was a face and in front of the fire was a woman in a hooded robe who must've been Juno.

"Just destroy your husband like I did, Juno", said Terra, well I assumed the voice was Gaea anyways. "Ask your prised son to slay him like I did mine, do it Juno, then when you do, rise me and the rest of the titans and we will bestow a new generation, create a new race strong then Gods, Stronger than titans. We shall create a new race called, the… Pisces', they shall behold greater powers than both Gods and Titans combined. And we shall create a new Abode better than Mount. Olympus and Mount. Othrys it will be situated on Mount Ida. It will be better than anything you've ever known, I swear on the styx".

I knew Juno wasn't the nicest person but to think that she might actually consider conspiring with Terra is ridiculous.

"I don't know if I could just betray all of the gods like that, I still love Jupiter", said Juno.

"Well it doesn't seem like he loves you I mean, look at the 'respect' he shows you, Im sure we can find you a nice titan", said Terra.

"Im the goddess of marriage, I can't just pick up and betray my husband", pleaded Juno.

"Then what are we doing here child, do you want your revenge or not", said Terra bitterly. "Think of the way he made a fool out of you, making you seem like an incompetent, unworthy attnesary for the role of Queen of the Gods. _Make him pay._" whispered Gaea.

Hera swallowed hard, and then cut her eyes into narrow slits, clenching her fists .

"I want my revenge", said Juno with a driven anger that I have never seen before.

"Good", said Terra smugly. "Now here's what we'll do, you are to prepare a meal for Zeus and all of the other Gods, 'in the name of family', you are to slip this poison into the wine that you give everyone with their meals", and out of the palms of the fire appeared a little vial that must've been the poison. "It has special properties that attack Godly ichor, within at least 4 and half hours every God that ate it will be dead, everything gone but their powers, you will need Saturn's Scythe to harvest the power, and in order to receive that child, I am sorry but you will need to crawl through the depths of Tartarus itself and that won't be easy, but once you have the scythe meet me back here and we can hide it from the rest of the Olympians. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do", said Juno and she sounded like she was in a bit of a trance. "But, how am I to act towards all of the other Olympians as of now".

"You are to act as if you were finally accepting your new family, with out being suspicious".

"When am I to go through with this plan?"

"You must bring the scythe to me before the winter solstice".

"But thats in like two weeks, why so soon".

"Because we need this to happen at a time when Neptune and Pluto are there and the solstices are the only time that really happens, seeing as how you Gods are bound to your word about entering other Gods domains without permission it has to be during a solstice", said Terra dryly.

"But how will I retrieve the scythe without breaking my oath? Pluto would never invite me to his realm", said Juno.

"No, he wouldn't", agreed Terra. "But Proserpina would, I will convince Proserpina to invite you and Salacia and you three will team up and find the scythe".

"Do you think they'd really go for that", Juno asked.

"Why wouldn't they, you have all been wronged by your husbands and would like to get revenge, besides they don't need to know all the details", said Terra. "Come back in three days time and don't say anything to the others until you receive my okay, okay?"

"Okay", said Juno. "Goodbye, Terra".

With that Juno left and when she was gone Terra murmured "idiot", and started laughing maniacally before disappearing, making the hearth dark, but there was still one figure still lingering there.

"Little did Terra and I know lurking in the shadows was Hestia, she saw the whole thing", said Juno.

"Wait, wait, hold up", said Chris. "You were going to destroy the whole world and create a new race, just because you were upset that Jupiter was _cheating _on you".

"Well, if I can't be happy then nobody deserves to be", said Juno defensively.

We all rolled our eyes at that.

The scene shifted and it was Juno back on olympus entering the throne room of the gods.

"Hera, where have you been", thundered Jupiter.

"I was in the hearth doing a self-reflection on my behavior towards your children and I have came up with the solution that just because I didn't birth your children I should still treat and love them like my own", said Juno with sweetness, that I obviously knew was false, but if I hadn't heard the conversation that happened before hand I wouldn't bought it.

"What a pile of schist, where was that lovely 'consideration' when you tricked Jupiter into turning my mother to ash", said Bacchus.

"She's alive now, isn't she", said Juno with more false sweetness that was obviously fake to everyone.

"She plans to deceive you father", said Minerva. "I can tell".

"Nonsense", said Jupiter smiling. "Juno wants to turn a new page give her a chance".

"That is not a wise choice".

"Well its not a choice for you to make".

"Please Minerva, I really would like to start over with you, all of you guys".

"I don't buy it", said Minerva.

With an angry huff then she disappeared from the room followed by Bacchus, Mercury, Diana, and Apollo.

"Nice try, mom", said Mars before disappearing himself.

It was just Juno, Venus, Jupiter, Ceres and Vesta.

"Well, you can hardly blame anyone for not trusting you", said Vesta.

Everyone looked shocked, but she just vanished.

"If Vesta doesn't believe in you nor do I, sister", said Ceres as she vanished.

"Me neither", said Venus.

It was just Jupiter and Juno left in the room.

"I believe you, Juno", said Jupiter in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, well what's that worth!".

Then juno left the room as well.

"Not even my own family trusted me", said (present) Juno.

"Well, can you blame 'em", said Castor.

"Yes I can, there I was trying to reach out to me and they shut me out".

"Maybe if you were being _sincere _that wouldn't have happened".

"The only person that knew I was lying was Vesta".

"Well, regardless they had the right not to trust you and thats all that matters, and you have no right to be mad", I said.

"Whatever", said Juno.

**Travis P.O.V**

If Aphrodite's daughters are all as crazy as her then I've dated my last one. I almost said that out loud, but I have to be careful of what I say around Connor and Malcolm and everyone else for that matter, those jerks are always looking for an opportunity to bring up my 'supposed' crush on Katie Gardener, which is _**completely non-existent**_**, **just in case you are one of crazy 'Tratie' shippers like Selena and Miranda. Stupid Aphrodite girls. And Demeter girls. Wait.. when you think about it I think Annabeth ships us too. Stupid Athena girls. And Clarisse does too. Stupid Ares girls. Stupid girls in general! No. Stupid people in general! Jeez.. I never realized how much of a protagonist I was.

Anyway.. back on topic I mean sure I do enjoy her company like _a lot_, and sure she's really cute and all, but still. I Travis Stoll do not like Katie Gardner and I want everyone to realize that. We're supposed to be on the Aphrodite quest, but Aphrodite pulled me aside and now she's going on about how Katie and I are destined to be together and we're going to be happy for all of eternity and all that trash.

"Tratie is the cutest thing since Percabeth! Make it happen you little Hermes spawn! Or else I will curse you for all eternity! Don't just be blank and unresponsive! Answer my command!"

"I've already tried to tell you that it'd never work out, I'm a son of Hermes and she's a daughter of Demeter. It's practically forbidden love", I stated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"TRATIE MUST HAPPEN", she yelled and everyone looked at us.

"As much as I agree that Travis should nut up and ask Katie out, I think it would be wise if we started on this quest", said Malcolm grinning like an Idiot.

Katie blushed profoundly at that. I'd have to bother her about it later. _Like you're in any position to,_ a voice said in the back of my mind.

"Okay, okay, maybe I got a little out of proportion", said Aphrodite. Yeah a little. She glared at me like she was just strolling through my thoughts, she probably was. "But any who, for your quest I will be showing you just how out of proportion I can get. We will be going back to the time when men were even more foolish than Travis himself", Conner and Malcolm started laughing like crazy at that, those jerks. "Back to the time before Athena was Athens, when the good men of Greece chose Athena over me as Patron", said Aphrodite.

"I thought it was only Poseidon and Athena fighting for the role of Patron?" Katie asked. She was so smart. _Ah ha! _Yeah, whatever.

The scene ahead of us shifted until we were in a place that must've been Ancient Greece.

I looked around and everyone was wearing greek clothing and we all looked like we actually belonged to this time period. Connor and Malcolm looked like they wearing dresses, hahaha, oh wait that means I look like I'm wearing a dress. Great. Miranda and Silena were in more makeup than before and were in shorter tunics than the guys.

And Katie looked...

_Amazing_

Oh great as if having Aphrodite bothering me externally wasn't enough now she's in my head, that's just swell.

In front of us was a grand room, not _Olympus _grand, but grand enough. Inside was a bunch of men. A rowdy crowd of barbaric Greek men.

" We are at the gathering the Greeks hosted to chose the new Patron of Athens," started Aphrodite.

"I nominate Athena!" One man yelled.

"And I Poseidon!" Yelled another.

"Anyone others," said who I supposed was the king.

"Poseidon! Athena! Poseidon! Athena!"the crowd chanted.

"It wasn't fair. I was the eldest of the Gods, but because I am born of the sea, I develope like the sea. Leisurely until I turn into an ocean. I was often overlooked by Zeus and all of the other Gods because so my size. And my sex but that's something different. I thought that if I could be patron of something everyone would respect me." Aphrodite continued to ramble on about how being a hundreds of years old Goddess at this point wasn't fun and yada yada yada. I mean I felt for her but come on, it was like 4000 years ago, let stuff go. Time passed as I zoned out not looking at anything in particular.

"Why are you staring at Katie", whispered Malcolm while smirking.

I snapped back to life and whispered, "I wasn't!", defensively.

"Sure you weren't", said Connor smirking.

I shook my head and started paying attention to Aphrodite again, and she winked at me. Maybe I was staring. _More like ogling_.

"Oh just shut up", I said. Everyone stopped to stare at me.

"Who are you talking to?", asked Katie, with puzzled expression.

"Uhh, no one", I stammered.

"Katie", Connor said, "He's bipolar, please be more courteous next time this happens".

Everyone burst out into laughter (even Aphrodite!).

"Just continue!", I yelled.

The scene once again shifted and this time we were at a celebration on Olympus.

I don't even know who it's for, but it was very nice.

"We get to party!", said Connor who was way too excited but I couldn't bring myself to care. I mean who doesn't like a good party.

"NO!", roared Aphrodite. "Strictly business only!".

"Hey Katie! Let's go dance!", said Connor pulling Katie into the crowd of people mingling.

How could he. My own brother. This is brotherly betrayal of the highest degree! He asked Katie dance instead of me, we've been practicing our tango for weeks! And when we finally have the chance to he asks Gardener! Oh the pain! The agony!

"Seriously that's what you're worried about! He just stole your girl!", said Aphrodite.

"No one controls Katie, accept Katie", I said.

"Okay, everyone let's go round up Connor and Katie", said Aphrodite, realizing that we were the only ones left. Miranda, Malcolm and Silena took off.

"You are free to go 'party'", said Aphrodite.

I went into the crowd to go find Malcolm. I couldn't face Connor, not after he did that to me, the betrayal (okay maybe I'm over reacting, but who cares). _I do, now suck it up and go talk to Katie. _No! I thought back, unsure of how this telepathy thing worked.

I had finally found Malcolm and guess who he was with, my darling treacherous brother.

"Hello, brother dear", said Connor, waving me over, a _way to innocent to be rea_l look on his face.

"Hi", I said.

"How are you doing", said Malcolm, with that stupid grin on his face, the one he gets whenever he makes a 'Tratie' joke. But, he wouldn't make one in front of her. Right? _Oh I think he would._

"I'm fine, thank you for asking", I said dryly, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How polite, wasnt that polite Kates?", said Connor.

How evil could they be, as if it isn't bad enough their back on that 'Tratie' schist, now they're going to make it seem like I actually like her. I'd say that I don't but I don't want to offend her. _Im sure that's why_.

"I guess it was sort of polite", said Katie annoyed.

"What's wrong Katie-Kat," I purred.

"Nothing, Travis," she said refusing to look at me in the eyes.

"Well just look at the happy couple. At least one good thing came out this war. A Tratie reunitement!" said Connor.

We both glared at him.

"Travis and Katie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Malcolm started to sing.

"First, comes love," finished Malcolm.

"Then, comes marriage".

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage," they said in unison.

Katie looked like she was about to go for blood but then Miranda and Silena came along.

"Hey, Katie lets go get something to drink", Silena said looping arms with her and walking away.

"You owe us, we practically just saved your sad pathetic lives," said Miranda before walking away.

"Connor and Miranda sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," I sang.

Malcolm snickered and Connor glared at me.

"At least I admitted I had feelings for her," he said.

"Even if it was only to yourself," said Malcolm under his breath and only I could hear it.

"You're in no position to judge me," Conner finished.

_He's got a point._

"No he doesn't!" I exclaimed out loud.

They both turned to look at me.

"Dude, are you really bipolar?" Malcolm said to me.

"No, of course not!"

"Then who were you talking to?" Malcolm asked.

"Aphrodite! Her and her crazy 'Tratie' nonsense is inside my head, making smart remarks and everything!", I yelled.

I could hear her chuckling in the back of my head.

Connor and Malcolm slowly started to back away whistling until they were a few feet away then they made a break for it.

I sighed. I'd think I was crazy too if I were them. Now I understand how Cassandra felt.

**A/N: I kept my promise because today is tomorrow. The **_**Italics **_**are Aphrodite, but thats only in Travis' P.O.V. Sorry again for taking so, long to update. Just a little case of writer's block I guess you could say. And in case you were wondering I meant Cassandra from Helen of Troy, everyone thought she was crazy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thalia P.O.V**

I don't know what in Zeus' name I'm supposed to be looking for. I couldn't stand being with Octavian so I left him with Will. I can't believe he likes that stupid sun God more than my precious pure lady. Apollo is a stupid cow brained freaktard! He's been after me since day one and it's immensely annoying. I mean he's my _brother._ Thats so wrong. I mean I'd rather be with Jason than him.

I decided to Iris Message Nico to pass some time.

I walked over to to a pond and threw a drachma in the air and said:

"Show me Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

Nico and Paula appeared on the street jumping up and down like Grover hyped up on too much sugar.

I cleared my throat. It was odd seeing Nico so happy, not to be rude or anything.

"Hey Thals!" He exclaimed.

"What's up?" I questioned warily.

"We solved it!" Said Paula.

"Really!" Now I felt like jumping up and down.

"Yeah! It was Herophiles necklace!"

"How do you know."

"She told us that it was the key that we were looking for!"

"Where is she now?" I questioned.

They stopped jumping and got very sullen.

"She's dead."

"But she's supposed to be immortal," I said.

"Venus killed her," said Nico darkly. "Well her spirit anyways, it was sent to the underworld, since she was young, she wasn't fully developed yet and it was easy to demolish her spirit."

"Why?"

"Jupiter and Neptune aren't on good terms so he wanted her dead, so Aphrodite did it."

How could my dad do that?

"What's the token?"

Paula held up a sea blue diamond.

"This is it," she said.

It was beautiful, even I had to say that.

"So when do we get to leave?" I asked.

"Whenever you, Will and Octavian find the other token."

"Where are they, anyways?"

"We split up to cover even more ground." I lied.

Before he could question me I gave a quick "Gotta go, Bye!" and swiped my hand over the mist.

I wish Nico were actually here, so we could be angsty about our appearance together. I can easily say that Nico is my best friend, I don't like him like _that. _Trust me. Not all best friends fall in love, like Percy and Annabeth. But still, we're best friends. I mean I'm a huntress. And even if I wasn't.. still no. I've heard rumors that say Nico has 'Death Breath' as a matter of fact that's Percy nickname for him. But Percy's a jerk.

I kicked at the ground withy by bare feet longing for my boots, I hated this dress. The height, the style and especially the colour, _white. _Ew. My usually choppy black hair was in a neat bun or ponytail, I could tell from the wait of it on my head. And I could just _feel _the make up on my face.

"Apollo forbid I get my hands on a mirror," I muttered.

"I have always known you would call on my heavenly name one day," said an annoyingly sunny voice. _Apollo, great._

"Apollo," I grimaced.

"Thalia Grace, how's my lovely sister doing on this fine morrow."

This Apollo must be from this time period the Apollo I know isn't this adequate, not that he's adequate but it is an improvement over his normal stupidity.

"If you are from this time, how do you know and see me?" I quizzed.

"I'm Apollo, I see all, I know all".

"Are you sure you don't mean the Wizard of Oz."

He glared at me.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are in danger, you must turn around and go back to my mighty worshiper Octavian."

"No way in Hades!"

"You must."

"And if I don't I suppose something 'very bad' will happen to me," I said making air quotes around my words.

"Yes, Thaila this wasn't the safest time in history."

"Yeah, the mountain about to spew lava didn't give that away," I said dryly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said a voice from behind me.I whipped my head around and found myself face to face with a Roman gladiator.

"Tetraites, please leave this woman be," said Apollo in a placid voice.

"That's no women, just a mere girl," said Tetraites.

"That's right, so shall leave her be."

"I am not a little girl," I said.

Tetraites gave me a bewildered look.

"Did I ask you to speak, girl ?" He asked harshly.

"I wasn't born with lips to only open them at your leisure," I said boldly.

I'm the lieutenant of the hunt; if I surrender to a mans arrogance now, what does that say about my dedication to my goddess?

"Do you not know who you speakth to?" Anger rising in his voice.

"Terrets, right?"

Furry flashed in his eyes.

"You will not speak to me like that! I am Tetraites, the greatest swordsman that has ever lived! The Gods shall scorn you for this, child!"

"What are you calling me 'child' you're literally probably just a few years older than me."

"Age has nothing to do with this foolish girl! You must show me respect!"

"I don't respect men. Let alone men who don't even know how to dress gender accordingly."

"This is a toga! You shall l be punished girl!"

"If it's a fight you want, a fight you shall get," I said. The words 'shall' feeling foreign on my tongue. I drew my bow and arrow.

"Stupid child," he spat. "I am not to fight you, I must take you back with me to the palace where you will be executed. Or become my slave if you're lucky."

"I don't see how working for a worthless piece of gladiator trash like you is considered lucky," I said, lightning blazing in my electric blue eyes.

"Oh, so you're a gracious scum," he said hatred blaring in his eyes. "Titus would love to deal with you child."

"Apollo! Do something!" I pleaded.

"There is nothing that I can do, dear, Tetraites plays an important part in Roman history. I am sorry, I told you to leave while you had the chance, but you were too stubborn to do so."

"Here that, I'm going to change the future," he bragged.

"No, you're just going to shape the past."

He glared at me and said "You know what? You're too disrespectful for me to even waste Titus' time on. I'll need you right here and now!"

And as fast a lightning he struck at me side. I heard Apollo yell. Dots clouded my vision as I cascaded to the floor.

Great now my dress is going to be pink.

Those were my last thoughts.

**Michael Yew P.O.V**

Wow. I can't believe this just happened to me. _**I **_got Apollo's supreme blessing and now I can communicate with Will and Octavian at through telepathy… and Rachel too. Me and Rachel were not bff's but we had share some judging Apollo moments, along with Will, but never Octavian. The Stolls think he's in love with Apollo, but their not a credible source they just like stirring up drama. They beat the Aphrodite cabin in that department.

**(A/N: **_**Bold Italics **_**are Michael Yew and** _regular italics _**are Rachel).**

_**Rachel**_, I thought really hard.

_Micheal!_

_**This actually works this is soo cool.**_

_Yeah! But it'd be cooler if I were talking to someone I actually liked._

_**Hey!**_ I thought back, instantly wounded.

_Just kidding! _She said hastily.

_**Where are you?**_

_Las Vegas._

_**No. Really where are you? **_I thought mentally scowling ( if that's even possible).

_I'm being serious I'm in Las Vegas._

_**What are you doing in Vegas?**_

_T.M.G.I has me in the Dungeon/ Basement of a hotel and Casino in Nevada Las Vegas!_

_**Thats ridiculous!**_

_I know right? They're so random._

_**Do you know which one?**_

_No idea._

I sighed.

_**Bye Rach, I gotta go.**_

_Later._

Hmm, I think I'll contact Will about this information later. As of right now I believe it's around noon from what the sun has told me. We have at least 15 days to complete this quest so we better hurry. We have 12 Gods to conquer the dark pasts of. Three to a team PLUS the specialty has to conquer the past of Ra. We have to do all this in 15 days. We had 17 days initially and now we need to stop fooling around and find the keys. I'm roaming around Olympus awkwardly right now, I woke up early and went for a walk and now I'm lost.

"Michael!" A voice screeched. Piper. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Don't go around exploring at the crack of dawn!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Whatever, let's just go," she said, "Clarriese is mad."

I sighed. That bull will be the death of me. It was a short walk back to the rest of the team, they were in a room that was beautiful (of course).

"Have a nice walk?" sneered Clarisse.

"Yes, it was a nice refreshing break from you," I snapped back.

"Stop fighting, we've wasted enough time," said Hazel.

"No, it's fine Ms. Levesque let them waste out time on silly banter. It's not like we're pressed for time."

"Could you try to act like a semi-good person for once in your life," said Jason.

It was a shocking statement for Jason, considering she was his patron Goddess. Juno shot him a look of cold hearted hatred. Looks like the sun went down in paradise.

"Let us continue on our journey," said Juno bitterly.

The scene changed and this time we were in a space so terrifying I felt like I might wet my pants. Tartarus. It was so scary down here. Even though I wasn't really there.

Juno wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked up then saw her (past her), with Lady Proserpina and Salicia trudging through the depths of Tartarus.

"Are you sure that we can't just steal Zeus' master bolt?" asked Salicia.

"No," said Juno sternly. "We're all bounded to our oath on the Styx to not steal each other's weapons."

"Can't we hire a hero?" asked Amphitrite.

"On such short notice? No. Besides they're not trustworthy. They all want to be 'noble' and all that."

All three of them visibly cringed.

"I think I see something," said Proserpina pointing with joy.

All three of them ran and we ran after them. When we reached our destination we saw Kronos' sythe. I only got a glimpse of it during the war and now I saw it in all it's 6 foot half steel and half celestial bronze glory. It was terrifying. It made _me, _feel _cold._

"There it is!" said Juno. "Do you think it's heavy?"

"Only one way to find out," said Proserpina.

All three of them trudged over to the scythe and heaved it up. It glowed a unearthly black and the ground beneath us began to shake and the walls started caving in. Was this really possible? Could Tartarus cave in on us? I could see the golden dusty spirits of monsters glowing in the air.

"Go," said a voice that I knew belonged to the time Lord. "Do my deed and take down your spouses, make me proud Juno, my daughter."

"I'd never heard Jupiter speak such words of praise to me, I was so smitten," said Juno. "It's hard you know? Not having anyone in your family trust you."

"Well, it's not like you haven't given them enough reason too," said Piper.

"Do you have a problem with me daughter of Aphrodite?" asked Juno sternly.

"Yes, you are so selfish, it's unbelievable! What kind of goddess are you? You are so useless!"

I'd never would have thought _Piper_ out of all people would speak out like that.

"You're one talk about use," said Juno dryly. "Just about anyone can flirt with someone to get what they want."

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry dear, but that's the sad truth. That's all charm speak is, a form of seduction."

"Thats not true!" Yelled Jason.

"Yes, it is. Her mothers the goddess of seduction, what do you expect?"

"Can we pay attention to you turning your back on all humanity and your own family now?" Asked Hazel.

"You have some nerve centurion," said Juno with pure malice.

"So I've been told," said Hazel quite sassily.

"So who's going to take this home?" Asked Salicia.

"I am," said Juno.

"You? Won't Jupiter see it?"

"No, I'll give it to our lady, she's in the hearth, beneath Olympus."

"Okay, I guess this is where we part," said Proserpina.

"See you two in three days time," said Juno.

They all nodded, put up their black hood and flashed out of Tartarus to their respective domains.

The scene shifted yet again and this time we were back at Olympus.

It showed Juno in the kitchen about to pour the content of the vial into a jug of wine.

"What are you doing to Dionysus' wine?" Said a petite girl that I realized was Venus.

She aged a lot slower than all the other Gods.

"Nothing, just go join the others for dinner."

"Okay!" She said perkily, hopping alway.

Juno exhaled and finally succeed in pouring the contents of the veil into the wine.

Juno took the bottle of wine and all the food on an ancient trolley type thing and strolled it out of the kitchen and into what I assumed was the main dining hall.

"Okay, everyone dinners ready!" Juno exclaimed in faux happiness.

"Did you poison it?" Probed Neptune.

"Brother, please," said Jupiter.

"She never answered the question," added Pluto, who just loved drama.

I swear Hades and Nico have an obsession with spanish soap operas and it's not natural. When they're not watching those they're stirring up their own real drama.

"Did you?" Asked Minerva.

"No! Why can't I just do something nice for one?"

"Because that's completely out of character for you," said Vulcan.

"How about we just toast?" Questioned Jupiter, settling his rowdy family.

"Isn't settling the family supposed to be _your _job," asked Chris smirking.

"Shut up you Hermes Spawn!" Exclaimed Juno.

Nymphs came along and filled their glasses halfway, the deadly maroon content swished around in the glass.

"To us Gods who are above all mortals!" Chanted Apollo.

"To us Gods who are above all mortals!" Everyone chanted back.

Right before everyone was about to sip Hestia patted into the room saying:

"Don't drink that!"

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Here I was. Annabeth Chase of all people receiving the token of _Hera. _Everyone tried to sway me differently but they don't understand I _want _to do this. I _know _I can do this. I may not like Hera, but that doesn't mean I don't get it.

I don't know what'd I'd do if Percy was constantly cheating on me and I couldn't leave him for the sake of my role. I'd probably be as frigid as she is, but that doesn't mean I like her. By all means, I still hate her guts, but I understand in a way no one else hear probably does.

That's why I volunteered.

Right now I'm going through Hera's things looking for what could be a token. These things were in the hearth, the place where she went to think or blow off steam.

I know I'm strong enough to handle whatever this token is. I promised everyone I wouldn't die and I won't,

It isn't about liking the Gods. It's about seeing the reason for their malice and accepting it, I see it.

_Flashback_

"_Wise girl, let someone else do it."_

"_No."_

"_But you'll die."_

"_No I won't. I understand why Hera did all of this. I can solve the problem. I understand in a way none of you can."_

"_How can you understand? You have no pity for Hera whatsoever!"_

"_It's not about pity it's about understanding."_

_End of Flashback_

My 'last' moments with Percy were fighting. I'm definitely not going to dye now. No way in Hades am I going to let him believe that he was actually right. I'm going to live just to prove him wrong.

I stumbled upon a jewelry box that belonged to Hera (obviously).

I opened it and found a ring with a diamond. The diamond was white but it glowed gold. I began to lift the ring and it was definitely alot harder than I thought it would be, I was just going to inspected but I think it's the token.

As I heaved and pulled the ring wouldn't come loose, I felt my blood turn cold and I could see my veins turning blue and my limbs felt weak.

Maybe I'm not strong enough. Maybe I don't understand her. Maybe my last conversation with Percy was spent arguing.

My arms grew tired as my eyelids fluttered close and my heart rate slowed but in one last thrusts I miraculously pulled the ring free and with that I was out cold.

When my eyes fluttered open again there was a male hovering over me.

"Wow, two beautiful Greek maidens in one day, I must be blessed."

"Who are you?" I questioned furiously.

"The names Tertraites, what's wrong with you Greeks? You have no respect for those above you."

"What are you going to do with me."

"I am going to sell you as a slave of course."

"PERCY HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lounges.

**Katie P.O.V**

"_Katie!" a voice said._

"_Yes."_

"_Danger is coming up ahead you must be wear."_

_Tell me something I don't know woman._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Don't tell me you don't recognize your own mother."_

_Oh it's crazy cereal lady, not to be rude or anything but she loves cereal more than me and that's saying something. Travis and Connor came up with the name for her._

"_Oh, hi mom."_

"_Katie, I understand your friends have gone missing."_

_We've received word that Thalia and Annabeth have went missing._

_Our team and team 1 are to go after Thalia and team 3 and 4 are to go after Annabeth._

_I just hope they're okay. We can't go looking for them until we're done with our quest though._

"_Yes. And?"_

"_Well, you'll be glad to know that they were taken by the same man, Tetraites, you can find him at the Roman gathering that was hosted in honour of Pomeii, but you demigods must be aware, you will be facing many gladiators and you can't kill anyone because you can't mess with the fabric of time."_

"_Any other danger?" _

"_Yes, as much as it pains me to say this, I would like you and your sister to stay with those Hermes spawns. I think that they really care for you two. You and Travis are a good fit."_

"_No, we-"_

"_Good bye Katie," she cut me off._

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around I was in the room that I went to sleep in last night. It's official, demigod dreams suck. Even my mom shipped us. Great.

I got out of bed and as soon as I did my clothes changed and I was in a pink tunic today and I felt refreshed.

I heard a knock on my door and went to open it. It was Travis. I felt like slamming the door in his face just because of what my mom said.

"What do you want?" I snapped, still slightly annoyed.

"Well, good morning to you too princess," he smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked again nicer.

"Aphrodite sent me to get you, I'm not sure why she chose me.." he said his voice trailing off.

_I bet I could take a gander. _

"What was that, Gardener?"

"Nothing," I said blushing picking up my stride.

I really needed to work on my internal and external voice.

Aphrodite showed us the rest of her past and it turns out that Aphrodite started learning dark magic from Hecate so she can enslave all of the men. That dark magic she learned is now known today as charmspeak.

Chamspeak, what Drew Tanka used to make me believe camp would be better off without me, but after being with my friends again I see she was wrong. It doesn't matter whether I'm a crucial part of camp or not. I've had enough of my friends die to know that we aren't at camp to supply physical support to each other, we're there to supply mental support to each other. We're a family and families stick together through thick and thin. We're not whole without our other halves and that's something I'm glad that I finally earned.

It's too bad I had to figure this out just as the worlds ending again, it's a truly unfortunate turn of events, but we'll make it through this war we always do. And when we win I'm going to march straight into the Aphrodite cabin and tell Drew that she can say whatever she wants, but I know that I belong here, so she can just go back to the oversized plastic asian barbie doll box that she came out of and reseal it. No one owns Katie Gardner!

Well anyways, Aphrodite was talking about how she thought she deserved to be patron and yada yada yada.

I would normally be paying attention but I was starting at Travis. its not hard to see why I liked him. Even though he and Connor were twins he was taller. People always asked how I could tell them apart so quickly it's because Travis' has dimples and Connor doesn't. Travis has soft brown hair and baby blue eyes. No.. But.. No, I can't.. Agh!

It's happening again, I like him. Why does this always happen it's like everytime i look at him I fall for him. Okay new rule Katie; no more looking at Travis.

Starting whenever I'm able to take my eyes at him.

…

He winked at me and I started blushing furiously and I turned my head away. But when I plush the tips of my ears turn turn red and even though my hairs down he can still see my ears. Now he's walking over to me. Great! (note the sarcasm).

"Like what you see Gardener, I am one beautiful sight," I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

I blushed ten times harder.

"Go away Travis!" I exclaimed hiding my face in my hands.

"But, I'm even more beautiful up close."

"Aphrodite's saying something important we should be listening," I said lifting my head now that my face was back to it's usual complexion.

I could just feel the smugness rubbing off him as he turned his attention back to Aphrodite smirking.

"I planned to use my charm speak at the crowning ceremony when they were to crown Athena," she said.

Ahead of us was a woman Athena, who was ecstatic and a grumpy man beside her, Poseidon.

"We now name this town Athens!" someone declared.

"Wait!" a little girl, Aphrodite, exclaimed right before Athena was crowned.

"I wanna be patron!"

All the men laughed.

"Go home, Aphrodite," said Athena calmly.

"No! I wanna be Patron!"

"I'll take her home," said Poseidon.

"_You want me, you all want me, you all know it, chose me to be your leader, I'll make this city beautiful, I'll fill it with love and fulfill all your desires, you want me. Chose me!"_

And with that all the men began to get on their knees and praise Aphrodite.

"What's happening?!" Exclaimed Athena.

"They're choosing me," said Aphrodite smugly.

**A/N: I updated! I'm going to try to update more frequently now, but no promises, I do prommiss to update once a month at least. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thalia P.O.V**

I was sitting in my cold dark cell, waiting for my execution or whatever they did to prisoners when they threw a blond girl into my cell. It was Annabeth. Yes! As selfish as that sounds, it's a good thing that Annabeth's here because that means Percy will be here soon and she's also good company.

"Annie?" I questioned just to be sure.

"Thals?" She asked back wearily.

"What are you doing in 79 a.d.?"

"We stopped in this time period to go through Hera's things to see if we could find the key."

"Did you?"

She held up her left hand and showed me a ring around her ring finger.

"Since when are you engaged?!" I demanded. "Percy just finally worked up the courage to ask you out a few months ago and now you're getting married?!"

"We're not engaged, idiot," she said distastefully. "This is the key!"

"Ohhh," I said.

That makes _a lot _more sense.

She smirked at me, then grimaced.

"What are they going to do to us?" She asked.

"Well, I know I have to stand trial for mouthing off."

Annabeth shook her head in disappointment.

"What? You know you would've done it too."

"True.." she said trailing off. "I'm apparently going to be sold as a slave."

"I hope your master knows how to swim," I smirked. "What do you thinks going to happen to me?"

"Well you will most likely be convicted as guilty, because technically you are guilty of speaking out of term," she said. "You'll probably become a slave as well."

"That's just great," I said kicking at the ground longing for my biker boots. "How are the egyptians?"

"They're not that bad actually," she said smiling. "They're both sort of serious but I'm sure that if anyone can break them, it'd be Leo."

I smiled to myself. Leo Valdez, '_bad boy supreme'. _He was very annoying, but good company. Sort of like the Stolls. No, exactly like them. Some of my fellow huntress scolded me for talking to men and not despising them. But the truth is, your gender doesn't define who you are, each sex has a few bad links. For example men have people like Apollo, and women have people like Drew.

"That's for sure."

I sighed. I had no idea how long i'd been in here for, and to be honest I don't know if the others will be able to find us in time. I was pretty sure that we were to stand trial today and I know that romans don't waste much time. I may not have any weapons, but I do have power lightning, but Annabeth doesn't have any special power like I do and the last time I tried to use my power to save her I got myself turned into a tree. I'm not sure what I should so anymore. Well I was never sure to begin with it, but now I'm extra not sure.

It was quiet and being a demigod I didn't like that so I decided to make conversation.

"So, who got the key?" I asked.

"I did."

The world has ended.

"_You _got the key_?_ _How?_"

I don't know what's more impossible to believe right now, the fact that Annabeth was able to get the key, or the fact that Percy actually _let _her try to get the key. The world has ended.

"Well, I understood her situation and I was able to retrieve the key."

"How do you know that's the key?"

"I just do."

"Well that's not a very strong alibi." I said sarcastically.

"And then there's the fact that I almost died retrieving it," she said nonchalantly like it was no big deal.

"You almost died?!"

"Well I'm alive now aren't I?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing."

I sighed. Now I know how Rachel feels. I thought by becoming a huntress I was _escaping _prophecies, not entering new ones.

"Why do you think that they're actually allowing us to have a fair shot at winning this war? It can be just because they want to make things interesting and turn us against the Gods? What other motives can they have?" She pondered aloud.

Huh. With all the confusion with whole Venus thing and the rage that built up inside me from being captured I'd never had time to sit and wonder about what the meaning of all this was.

"I really don't know," I said,"maybe they want to use the relics power for their own use."

"But why would they need the relics when they have Tartarus?"

"That's a good point.."

"Maybe they need the relics to _raise_ Tartarus, that would require a lot of power."

"Yeah, you're right, but what's the purpose of these relics anyways?" I asked. "I don't see what power can be harvested in these little relics anyways."

"Maybe they hold power like the Athena parthenos."

"But you're rings so _tiny_."

"Power comes in all shapes and forms," she replied calmly.

Daughter of Athena to the bone.

"Like how so much power manages to be contained in a scrawny kid like Leo?" I asked.

We both laughed for like 5 minutes at that.

"When do you think they're going to come for us?" I asked once we calmed down.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but as if right on cue a guard walked in and said:

"It's time for one of you to stand trial, and the other will is to be sent to the slave market."

Annabeth got up and glared venom at me.

"I want to see her trial," she said pointing. "Her and my families are enemies and I'm going to enjoy watching her be sentenced as guilty."

"Well, I suppose that viewing her trial won't take that long, you may view her trial miss,"

and with that the guard tied up our hands with ropes on pulled us along out of the dungeon and out two a open court yard.

I looked around and saw a man sitting on a throne, and a women sitting beside him, everyone in the room glaring daggers at me. Everything about the people in this room disgusted me, the men disgusted me for being so misogynistic, and the women disgusted me for putting up with their misogynistic behavior.

I glared back at them and saw a very snug looking Annabeth in the corner. She's really good at pretending to hate people. And hating people in general. Yeah, Annabeth's not a person that you want to be on the bad side of.

"Time for the trial to begin." A deep voice said.

**Reyna P.O.V**

We are all very scared, Thalia has gone missing. She left Will and Octavian to go wander off and now we have know idea where she went. Team 2 is too help us find Thalia after they finish with their quest, but we haven't had any contact with them, we only know this as a message from Venus.

As of now Nico was trying to talk to Herophile who only spoke latin. I would try talking to her as well, but I'm no good with kids, I'd probably just scare her off. Paula would be a good fit, but she doesn't speak latin.

"Where are your parents?" Nico asked.

Good going if he's trying to upset her.

"My daddy's fighting with the his brother from the sky," she said sadly. "And uncle's also mad at mommy and now mommy's mad at me for being born."

Tears started streaming down her chubby cheeks. There was no telling how old this girl was, she was a goddess after all. She had dark reddish brown curly hair like Venus does sometimes, sea blue eyes like Neptune, but other than that she was just a normal looking toddler. But she was very beautiful.

"What did you do to her? Why's she crying?" Asked Paula, in english.

"Nothing! I just asked about her parents!" Nico exclaimed.

"In retrospect does that seem like such a good idea to you?" She asked.

"You know," Nico said fake glaring, "I can really see the Mr.D in you now."

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult."

I laughed.

It was good to see Nico getting along with someone for change, he's been through so much in his life already. And everyone was so always so afraid of him, it was nice to see someone outside of our little group of friends that wasn't.

"It's okay," I said wiping her tears," it's all going to be okay."

"No it won't be, mommy said she wants me to die." She started crying more.

"You can't die, you're immortal."

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "I'm not immortal yet, I'm still weak, I'm only 23 years old. I can still die if struck by something extremely powerful, like a volcano."

Nico and I exchanged a look. Herophile looked like she was four, but now here she is telling us that she's 23, she must age like Venus did, very slowly.

"So that's the reason for this whole eruption?" I asked in english to Nico.

"What's the reason? I really need to pick up latin," she cursed.

"Yes, you do," smirked Nico ruffling her hair teasingly, making fun of her height like he had any room too.

"Hey!" She exclaimed swatting his hand away. "Don't ruffle my hair like that, are you trying to make me feel inferior?!"

"Yes," Nico replied his smirk growing.

"Well,you failed. You're only irritating me."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked taking a step closer to her, so he was almost towering over her but they were kind of close in height.

"Yeah, those like six inches of height you have on me is _so _intimidating," she said sarcastically.

Nico took a step back and really glared at her.

I couldn't help but smile. They look like brother and sister, as if reading my mind Herophile asked:

"Are they brother and sister?"

"No-" I started to say but Nico interrupted me.

"No way am I related to her!"

Herophile laughed.

"But seriously, what did she say, _Reyna_?" Paula asked.

"She said-" Nico started but was cut off.

"Is your name Reyna?" I asked. "She said that Aphrodite was making the volcano erupt because she wants to kill her."

"Jeez, no need to be so sassy about it," he murmured under his breath rubbing the back of his head.

"Why would she want that?" Paula asked.

"So she can go back to being on Jupiter's good side, I guess," replied Nico.

"Can we save you, Herophile?" Nico asked.

"That wouldn't be wise, we can't mess with the fabric of time."

"No, you can't save me. Reyna is right," said a voice.

And from the shadows emerged a beautiful women with curly reddish brown hair and sea blue eyes. No, it couldn't be.. I think that woman's Herophile.

"Hello young demigods, I am Herophile."

"But aren't you suppose to be dead?" Nico asked spontaneously.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead, Di Angelo?"

"Touche," Nico said as he nodded.

"What are you doing here, can two of you even exist at once?"

"So many questions," she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Yes, I did die today. But I am immortal, so like Kronos I never really died my soul was just torn apart and my spirit dwells within the place of my death," she gestured to everywhere around us. "My spirit dwells within all of Pompeii."

We all nodded.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here," said Paula clearly puzzled.

"Who are you?" Little Herophile asked, tugging on her future selves arm .

"A distant relative," said adult Herophile smiling and turning around.

"I'm here to give you guys this," adult Herophile said unclasping a necklace that was around her younger selves neck.

"Is that the key?" Paula asked in awe.

"Yes, I'd like you to have it," said future Herophile smiling. "I never got to talk to you but I know that you understand my situation best."

"I thought this was about Venus though," Paula asked.

"Yes, it was. But, understanding me is good enough. In case you haven't noticed I was the one who got burned not Venus."

Paula nodded and Herophile slipped the chain around her neck and it started to glow a bright yellow. Just like that adult Herophile disappeared in a puff of volcanic ash and our scene shifted and suddenly we were with Will and Octavian again.

"Congratulations demigods, you have all succeeded in your quest you have been allotted five hours to find Thalia, then we must move on."

"Only five hours?!" Nico demanded.

"Well, the world is ending and you guys need to save it," she said mellowly. "If you don't save her and we make it out of this war alive then you may come back and save her."

"What if she dies?" He demanded.

"Isn't she a huntress?" She quizzed.

Nico crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Where is she?" Paula asked.

"That is for you to decide young demigods."

We were transported to a roman city that was, well, beautiful.

"I have brought you near your friends location."

"Let the real romans do the talking, but if it comes up you're all roman and if they don't buy it, then you Greeks are slaves to the Romans. You may split up again if you'd like, just make sure

each group has a roman. Good luck young demigods."

**Hazel P.O.V**

I was so worried for my friends, I just hope they're okay. Juno had the nerve to _laugh_ about Thalia and Annabeth's disappearance. Everyone, even Clarisse almost killed her for that. Right now we were in a room deciding who's going to go after Juno's key once we find out what it is. I know it won't be me because I don't accept this. Clarisse is a no, so is chris. Franks a no. Michaels a no. Jasons a no, so the only person left is Piper. I know she hates her to but it may just be up to her.

"I'll do it," Piper _piped_ up.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Our surroundings shifted back to the dinner where Vesta just finished exclaiming at everyone not drink the wine.

"Why not?!" Jupiter demanded. "You are all being fools! Can't you just trust Juno?! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"Yes it is," said Vesta." Ceres! Give me a plant."

"Woah, woah, don't harm and innocent plant," she said.

"This is ridiculous," Jupiter _thundered_.

**(Yeah I have a whole bunch of theses terrible puns)**

"Ceres! Please just give me a plant?" Vesta begged.

"So be it, then," said Ceres waving a hand.

Ceres made a plant appear right before Vesta, she picked up the glass and dumped it on the plant and it quickly disintegrated, like bacteria eating bread, or.. no it's on the tip of my tongue... Grover eating a enchilada, yup that's it.

All the Gods gasped.

"Juno what's the meaning of this?!" Apollo _bellowed_ **(get it, because his sacred animals a cow.. yeah I'll try to stop)**.

"Fine I made a deal with Terra, but even if you're alive it's too late to stop us!" she exclaimed.

"We'll find other ways to dispose of you."

"Like with this scythe?" Vesta asked holding up broken pieces of a scythe.

Juno screamed in rage.

"You insolent fool! How did you manage to break that?!"

"I helped her," said Vulcan putting his hand up. "I didn't know it was Kronos' scythe but she said it would hurt your feelings."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me?!" Said an outraged Juno.

_Like she was the one betrayed by one of her family members_.

"Yup, I'm sure Terra will be mad at all three of you," said Vesta smirking.

"Did you just say three?!" sputtered Diana.

"Yes," said Vesta. "Proserpina and Salicia helped her retrieve the scythe, but I believe they were manipulated."

"But, in order for them to be manipulated they must have had a previous grudge against us." Said Pluto quite crossly.

"Well cheating on a woman every time they blink, kind of leaves a dent in their heart."

"Are you saying this is partly our fault?" Asked Neptune.

"Yes, you have not been loyal and you brought this upon yourselves, I almost wish that they had gotten what they wanted. You guys are selfish beyond belief, you just go around doing whatever you want and don't care for the consequences of your actions. What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

"Vesta? Who's side are you on? They endangered all of humanity!" Exclaimed Neptune.

"I'm not choosing a side, I'm disappointed in all seven of you!" she said.

"Seven?" Questioned Mercury.

"Yes, seven," said Vesta. "I'm cross with Venus as well for always alternating from Mars to her poor husband Vulcan, who I hear can't take anymore."

"Be a man!" Said Mars.

"Does stealing your brothers wife make you man?" Asked Diana.

"Wo-" started Mars but he was interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" thundered Jupiter. "We are going to settle this! Salicia, Proserpina, could you please swear an oath on the river Styxs?"

"Swear what?" Asked Salicia.

"That you will tell the truth."

They both shared a glance.

"I swear on the river Styxs to be honest," they said in unison.

"Good," said Jupiter. "Now Minerva, would you mind interrogating them?"

"No," replied Minerva calmly. "I wouldn't."

"What about me?" Asked Juno.

"We already know that you're guilty and made your choices of your own free will, we know you're motives. What more is there for us to know?" Said Minerva glaring daggers at her.

Juno grumbled.

I honestly can't see how or why she's surprised with the was that she's treated, she's a terrible person. Even _I _hate her, not only is that saying something, thats saying _a lot _of something.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Did you betray your husbands by choice?"

"No," Salicia said at the same time Proserpina said "yes."

Everyone gasped.

"But why?" Pluto asked clearly wounded.

"Because," she began crossing her arms over her chest. "I am the daughter of Jupiter and Ceres. I am the Goddess of _Spring _for Gods sakes! What right do you have to keep me locked up in the dark, dingy _underworld _of all places!"

"She's got a point," Piper said.

"So when I do it it's just pure evil and when she does it she's got a point?!" Juno exclaimed.

"Yes," all of us said in unison.

"You shall be tried differently from Juno for your crimes," said Minerva.

"Why?! Why is she being tried differently?!" Demanded Juno.

"Because Juno," said Minerva narrowing her stormy gray eyes, "Proserpina did not decide to be dragged to hell, she had a worthy reason to betray us. But a crime is still a crime so regardless she will still be tried."

My dad looked really guilty, he was looking down at the floor. Some times everyone forgot that he had real human emotions as well. I never forgot.

Minerva cleared her throat again. "Why didn't you warn us about the poison?"

"Because," started Salicia. "I had no recollection of that day."

"And you, Proserpina?"

"I didn't remember either."

"Then how'd you know that you betrayed your husband?" Questioned Minerva.

"It just seemed like something I would do," Proserpina said shrugging.

"Were you told about the poison?"

"I don't quite recall," replied Proserpina and Salicia nodded her head in agreement.

Minerva nodded.

"This concludes our interrogation. Salicia you're free to go." said Jupiter tiredly. "Proserpina and Juno I shall deal with you tomorrow. Everyone go home."

Everyone left the room, on Juno's way out she dropped the vial and it was glowing a bright pink.

Piper all of a sudden started walking towards it and tried to pick it up, but it was almost like it was too heavy for her, when all of a sudden she pulled it free.

"Congratulations young Demigods," said Juno half-heartedly. "You have solved the mystery of my true being. You may go after your friend now that we have concluded."

Annabeth here we come.

**Travis P.O.V**

If I thought Aphrodite was crazy before, I was wrong. This woman was _psycho _she literally enslaved every man in Greece to fall for her. Now I see where her daughters come off with the idea that it's okay to enslave guys and make them fall in love with you *cough* *cough* Drew. But I have to mind what I say with her being in my head after all.

I was standing beside Katie and we were watching all this madness unfold.

There was something comforting about standing beside Katie. If anyone asks (with the exception of Katie) I wouldn't be interested in her if she was the last girl available at camp half blood, if she asks I just don't like her like that, but I think that I'm uncovering a new layer of myself. I think that all this time I might of actually _liked _Katie. Who would've known?

_Everyone on the whole Zeus damned planet! _

Oh be quiet, I thought back still not sure how this telepathy thing worked, You only knew this because you're the Goddess of love (and to a lesser extent all female psychopaths) .

_I am not psychotic! And all those little pranks you'd play on her just to get her attention, the way you'd always make her be your partner in all of your classes, how you threatened off any guy that came close to her-_

I was just trying to preserve her innocence!

_Sureee, anyways you did all that because you loveee her._

No I don't! I am my one true love!

I could see her visibly roll her eyes at me and I smirked.

In front of us there was a whole bunch of men with weapons coming closer to Athena and Poseidon chanting 'Aphrodite! Aphrodite! Aphrodite!'

**(Divergent book 1 spoiler! You have been warned)**

They looked like the dauntless when the Erudite put them under simulation and sent them after abnegation, in Divergent. Now, before all you rabid fangirls start over reacting, I didn't read the books. Malcolm read the books and I watched the movie with him and had to listen to his fan boy rant all throughout the movie, nit picking the smallest of details, like the fact that Will was suppose to have blonde hair and blue eyes. I don't see why that mattered because in the end he died anyway.

**Read on.**

But back on topic, they looked like zombies basically. They picked Aphrodite up and started carrying her, along with golden throne, decked out in jewels and completed with a hot pink velvet cushion. Along with it came a crown and a staff. They placed the throne on a mount and her on top of the throne, the staff in her hand and the crown on her head.

"Since I couldn't muster up enough power on my own," said Aphrodite out loud.

Her voice startled me I was so used to hearing it pick at my thoughts, so I jumped a little.

"Okay seriously; what's wrong with you?!" Questioned Katie scolding.

I blushed.

Some love Goddess you are! All you manage to do is make me look stupid in front of Katie!

She chuckled in my kind.

_You do a good enough job doing that on your own, hun._

"As I was saying," continued Aphrodite, as everyone was looking at me weirdly. "I had Hephaestus make me a crown to store extra power, but Athena being as smart as she is figured this out and ripped the crown right off my head.

And sure enough ahead of us was Athena diving into the crowd of men who were roughly pushing her aside, but in the end she succeeded and lunged at Aphrodite literally _ripping _the crown off her head. Aphrodite cried out.

It was like a cosmic wave shot out all over Athens, we could even feel the shock. All the men looked taken back and startled.

"What am are we all doing here?" One man asked.

"We're here to choose a patron!" Another man said.

"Athena!" "Poseidon!" They began chanting again.

"I face severe punishment for my actions that day, _like _very severe punishments. All of the Gods wouldn't talk to me, not even Hestia," said Aphrodite.

Her fallen crown was still glowing.

"Hey, do you think the crowns the key?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, maybe it might be," replied Malcolm.

Silena flounced over to where the crown was and began kneeling to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Miranda.

Silena picked up the crown and placed it on top of her head as if it were the easiest thing in the world. All of a sudden there was a flash and our scene shifted yet again. This time I could tell we weren't in Greece anymore. We were in Ancient Rome.

"You have succeeded in your quest young ones," said a voice from the sky. _Aphrodite. _"Now, we are giving you **3 and a half hours **to find your friends. You are the last team to succeeded in your quest so hurry along."

"Where do you think we should start?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think we should split up in to teams of two," said Connor wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I don't like where this is going.

"Yeah I agree," said Malcolm.

Traitor. Wait, now that you think about he was never really on my side anyways…

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Teams are Connor and I, Silena and Miranda, and Tratie. Oh, I mean _Travis _and Katie.

Katie didn't seem affected by that, she must not know what Tratie is. If it weren't for the fact that she was standing there completely clueless to the shipping go on here I would totally be murdering him right now.

"Let's go Malcolm!" Said Connor happily looping his arms with him and skipping off.

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Katie," said Silena winking at her.

Katie turned bright red as she walked away.

Silena just smirked and walked away. I sense an opportunity to bother her. Mwuhaha.

"So, Katie flower how are you this fine morrow?" I asked fake courtesy in my voice.

"Go away!" She exclaimed.

"But Katesss," I whined, "We're partners."

"Oh please," she said, "they only wanted to pair us together because they ship us."

Oh so it looks like she does know.

"That is true," I said.

We continued the rest of our trek in silence for a good 15 minutes before I broke it to ask her a question.

"Hey, um Katie?" I asked nervously hoping she wouldn't flip out on me.

"Yes, Travis?" she asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, I wanted to go to finish school in the mortal world," she replied.

"Then why'd you leave in the middle of summer?" I asked.

"Because my school starts during the third week in August," she replied.

Katie, Katie, Katie, did she really think that she could faze me? The great Travis Stoll, supreme king of lies and hiding the truth. Nuh-uh Katie kins it's not going to fly like that. **( Get it because Hermes **_**flys, **_**AHAHA, I'm not funny…)**

"So why'd you leave during the second week?"

"It's only natural to want a week in advance to get ready for school," she said sighing tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why are you dodging my questions?" I asked.

"Because it's really none of your business," she snapped.

"But Katie, I just want to help you," I pleaded.

"Well, you can just stop because it's too late," she snapped again.

"Katie-" I started but I was interrupted.

"Travis! Katie!" A voice called out.

I whipped my head around to find Leo, Nico, Reyna, Percy, and Paula.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was in my cold cell just waiting around praying to Apollo that my friends would come to save me. Phobos wasn't kidding when he said that I wouldn't be receiving any food that day. My skin is becoming pale and raspy and my hair dirty and messy, I probably look like hell. They haven't let me shower _ever. _I feel myself becoming weak because of the lack of care I've been treating my body with or maybe it's because of the prophecy that I'm trying to keep concealed. Phobos wasn't lying when he said it was going to be hard, I feel like I'm dying and the lack of proper protein in the meals they serve me isn't helping with that.

If I speak the prophecy I will have ultimately failed my friends. TMGI planned this little war perfectly and no matter how hard the Greeks try if they receive this prophecy it's all over for them, for us all. I can't deal with that kind of guilt, but I just feel like exploding.

It's like when I'm on a really long car ride and I need to pee, except my mothers not there asking me why I didn't go before we left.

**(A/N: **Rachel is _regular italics_, Michael is _**bold italics**_, Octavian is **bold**, and Will is regular underlined.**)**

**That bad, huh**, A voice echoed in my head.

_Michael?, I thought back._

**No, Octavian, do I sound like Yew to you?**

_No, but Michael was the last person I talked two mentally._

**Yew?! Has the supreme blessing?!**

_Yes.._

**Dear Zeus; hey, Rachel what's the prophecy?**

_I'll tell you some other time, maybe Michael, Will, You and me can talk all at once._

**Okay. I'll tell will since he's near me and you contact Yew, deal?**

_Yeah sure._

I thought really hard trying to find Michael's thought stream '_Micheal! Michael!'_ my mind called out,

_**Hey, Rachel. What's up?**_

_Um, hi. Do you know how to use this mind talky thingy for four people._

_**Yeah, you just have to try to find the thoughts of who you want to connect to. You try to talk to Octavian and I'll find will.**_

_Wait, that's what Octavian told me to do to you._

_**Then just try to find will if you're already connected to Octavian and I.**_

I thought really hard trying to find Will's thoughts, I've never talked to him internally before, after a while I heard his voice in my mind.

Yes, Rachel.

_Oh! Will is that you!_

In the internal flesh.

_Just so you know, I'm externally rolling my eye's here._

And just so _you know _I'm externally flipping my luscious golden hair over my shoulder.

**Rachel? Will?**

_Yeah._

Yes.

**Seems like the only person missing is Yew.**

_**No, I'm right here.**_

Okay. So what's this all about.

**I want Rachel to tell us the prophecy.**

_**You have the prophecy?!**_

_Yes._

_**You didn't think that worth mentioning to me?!**_

_It sorta slipped my mind._

How does that just 'sorta slip your mind'?

_I dont know I have a lot on my plate, lay off._

_**Did you tell it to TMGI.**_

_No, but they're very suspicious about the fact that I may know it._

**How are you keeping it in?**

_Apollo came to me in a dream, I wasn't conscious when I received it and it's taking everything in me to keep it in me._

**If you keep it in too long, you could die Rach.**

_I know, I just don't want to let it go until the last possible moment._

_**Well, the summer solstice is in two weeks exactly. Can you keep it in until the?**_

_I can, I can try._

**Well thats just great, now what's the prophecy?**

_Ancient enemies shall arise,  
those who seek the Gods demise,_

_The rubble tells it all,_  
_but in order to see it your world shall fall,_

_Gods who cannot see eye to eye,_  
_shall need to make a compromise,_

_For if the keys agrees to late,_  
_a great devourer shall clean their slates._

_The deities of three,_  
_will be needed to save all of humanity._

**Wow..**

_I know._

_**Well, we have to go, Rachel.**_

If we ever return to the 21st century we'll go looking for you.

_Bye.._

And just like that they were gone, if they're not in the 21st century where are they?

Whatever, that doesn't matter now. I can't think of what does matter, though. I sighed. If I told them the prophecy they won't release me anyways, it's times like these that make me regret being the oracle.

Why me out of all people? Why me? I was somewhat happy with my life being a rich rebilious child. I was happy with my artsy life, I know I was meant for this job, but sometimes I just have to sit down and ask myself, out of all 7 billion people in this world, why me?

At this point I was rolled up into a ball, lightly sobbing. I know I know, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, crying like a pathetic baby. I just couldn't help it, holding in this prophecy hurts so much, and sitting here in this cold cell, where my only visitor is some thousand year old sorry excuse for a God. I always thought I would have a nice safe happy life at camp half-blood, but apparently the fates had something else in store for me.

I was done sobbing, but I still sat there cradling myself rocking my self until sleep came to me.

_I was in a field, I had no idea where though. There was rolling grass hills, and a bright blue sky, if I hadn't known that heaven wasn't real, that's where I would've assumed I was._

_"Rachel," a voice called out._

_Dear Zeus, It was Apollo._

_He appeared in front of me glowing, he looked like he was in his true form, but the fact that I wasn't a pile of dust told me that he wasn't._

_"Apollo," I said back, a slightly annoyed expression waverd across my face._

_His eyes were still, and for once, serious._

_"Rachel," he began. I was just staring there in cosmic shock, I had never heard Apollo's serious tone before. "I fear this a mole among you."_

_"What?!" I asked bewildered._

_"Yes," he said._

_"Well, who is it?!"_

_"I don't know, there is someone or something blocking my ability to find out who it is."_

_"So, why are you telling me this if you're not sure?"_

_"I'm telling you this because I know you've been talking to Will, Octavian and Micheal."_

_"Yes, I have why do you care?"_

_"Because, anything crucial you tell them, they're going to tell their teams and it wouldn't be good if they knew that we were on to them, so just be careful what you say around them, okay?"_

_I suddenly felt really guilty, "Apollo?" I asked._

_"Yes," he said back._

_"I already told them the prophecy.."_

_"Yes, I know. I should've came to you before it got to this point."_

_You think._

_"And another thing-" Apollo started but never finished._

"Wake up you good for nothing oracle," a voice snarled.

I looked up with drowsy eyes. Leta.

"I'm good for pissing you off," I replied smirking.

"Give us the prophecy!" She commanded.

"No!" I argued back. "And if that's all you came here for, you can go back and report to your little masters that I'm not squealing."

"No, we came here because we're moving locations and you need to shower and whatever."

"I don't want to leave, I like my cell," I said spreading my arms around the ground beneath me. "But, a bath does sound nice."

I got up and walked past her and stopped at the door.

"Lead the way," I said.

Finally, a shower at last.

**Leo P.O.V**

Apparently Annabeth was able to retrieve the key but was kidnapped. And truth be told I don't even feel bad for Annabeth, I feel bad for whoever kidnapped her because they're going to have to deal with the fury of the super sized mcshizzle man.. and Percy Jackson to a lesser extent.

I am totally taking those jerks down, anyone who thinks that they're going to attack one of my best friends and get away with it is beyond stupid.

As I was walking around with Percy, we ran into Nico, Reyna and Paula. We all decided to make a group and go looking for Annabeth and Thalia together, when we ran into Travis and Katie. 100 drachma they were fighting.

"Oh, hey guys!" Travis exclaimed.

"Oh Katie I haven't seen you in so long," said Paula as she hugged Katie.

I knew that Paula thought of Katie as like her role model or something.

"Hey Katie do I get a hug?" I asked only to piss Travis off.

Don't get me wrong, I do like Katie as a friend but the sole purpose of this hug was to piss off Travis.

"Sure Leo," she said giving me a hug.

I could see jealousy flash in Travis' eyes, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So do you guys have any leads on where Thalia and Annabeth are?" Asked Percy.

I knew that he really missed Annabeth and was really scared for her well being.

"Nope," said Travis popping the 'p' sound.

"Actually I do," said Katie raising her hand. "They were taken by the Roman Gladiator, Tetraites."

"Really?! How do you know?!" Asked Percy, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Demeter came to me in a dream and told me," she said.

"Really? What else did she say?" Asked Travis.

"Oh, umm.. nothing," said Katie quickly, blushing strawberry red.

"Are you sure?" Travis sang teasingly.

I shipped Tratie so hard, like once Connor and I almost got away with putting a Tratie section in Stolls weekly... but then Travis found out and stopped us. He's such a killjoy when it comes to Tratie, but everybody knows that he likes her anyways so I don't know what his problem is.

I felt like teasing him, but decided it'd most likely better to bother him later so I could get more for my buck.

"Where do think we can find Tetraites?" Percy asked.

"At the local court, it should be near the towns center, which we are nearing, I'm guessing that they have to stand trial," said Reyna.

Percy took the lead and started walking faster.

"Hey Katieee," I called sauntering over to annoy her.

Ever since we were young Connor, Travis and I would annoy Katie, that's how Travis' developed his obsession with her. *Cough* *cough* I mean that's how their _'friendship'_ grew. And then there was Nico on the side lines that, but, came in later.

"So how are you Katie-Berry?" I asked.

"Don't call be that," she said glaring at me.

I laughed and looped my arms with hers and brought her away from Travis, I could feel the anger radiating off of him, but whatever.

"I know your secret," I whispered in her ear.

"What secret?" She asked untwining our arm loop.

"Your secret crush on Travis," I said in a low voice.

Everyone knew that they both liked each other so I don't know what there problem is.

She looked taken back.

"I don't like him," she said back hotly.

"Oh, yeah," I challenged.

"Yeah," she said in an equally challenging tone.

I smirked, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into my dear Katie.

"Hey Travis!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth.

Katie went wild eyed. "What the Hades do you think you're doing?!"

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"Katie likes you!" I yelled back.

Katie turned into a strawberry again.

"No I don't!" She exclaimed back.

"It's not a secret Katie!" He sang.

Katie let out a exasperated groan and turned to me, eyes on fire.

"Valdez!" She screeched as she started chasing me.

We ran until we actually reached Percy, Katie stopped right beside him, but I kept on going. Eventually I ran into a mop or short curly blonde hair.

"Sorry," I said in english.

When I loked at who I'd hit it was Malcolm.

"_Valcus_!" He cursed at me."Why the Hades would you speak _english _in Ancient Rome?!"

"Sorry?" I said again.

He sighed and turned around, with him was Miranda, Silena and Connor Stoll. My partner in crime, well Travis was too but y'know, he's not here right now.

I nodded at Miranda and Silena, Connor and I exchanged a smirk.

I saw Miranda roll her eyes at us. That reminds me of another oblivious couple. Connor and Miranda, sure they didn't have a ship name as good as Tratie, but still. They are a step ahead of Travis and Katie though, they're constantly flirting and the only progress Katie and Travis have made in not engaging in full on combat the moment the other is in 5 foot radios.

I sighed.

This is why I don't want to be in a relationship, like look at all of the complexities of the ships at camp half blood; Percabeth- took 4 years to get together, Thuke- he betrayed her, Thalico- she became a huntress, Tratie- too afraid to admit their feelings. The list goes on and on, from here on out this supreme bad boy is riding solo, **(*insert over dramatic soap opera voice here*) **no matter how many ladies hearts I shatter because of my selfish needs.

"Why aren't Travis and Katie with you guys?" I asked.

"Because we wanted them to spend time together," replied Connor. "Why? Have you seen them?"

"Yeah," I said back, "there with Percy, Nico, Reyna, and Paula."

"You guys ruined everything!" Exclaimed Miranda.

"What part of alone time do you not get?!" Questioned Silena.

"She looked like she was about to kill him," I said raising my hands up in defeat.

"Why?" Asked Connor.

"I think he was asking her about why she left," I said scratching the back of my head.

There was a infinate course of "idiots" passed through all of their lips.

"Who's going to tell him why she left?" I asked.

"Katie is," said Connor.

"She is?" I asked.

"Well, if anyones going to, it should be her," he replied.

I nodded knowing that he was right.

"Well, I believe we have three mission objectives here," said Malcolm.

"And what would those be?" Asked Silena.

"One save my sister, two save her friend, and three stop Percy from killing whoever took them, thereby changing the course of time."

"I say we let him kill 'em," I said.

"I second that," said Connor raising his hand.

"Whatever, lets get going," said Miranda walking ahead.

Connor followed her like a dog does his owner.

Time passed, and at this point we're all gathered together, team 1-4. And we are totally going to kick those Romans butts' all the way into our time period. Although, I have to say that Percy is the most driven out of all of us.

I think someone may have to hold him back, I know Percy's against killing mortals, but I have no doubt that if someone doesn't stop him, he'll do some serious damage.

We finally made our way to town square and sure enough, there was a trial going on. Annabeth and Thalia's hands were bound together by cord.

" Afí̱ste sofí̱ korítsi mou," Percy demanded. Which basically translates to "release my wise girl".

Some roman general man asked 'what did that bloody Greek say?' in latin.

" Dixit remittere poterit puella sapiens," I said, which means 'release his wise girl'.

"Quam bellus venierunt adepto hodie uxorem Peius vigilate," he said.

"Servitutem? Si non faceret aliquid," I said.

Basically he said he was going to sell his 'wife' into slavery and I said that we were going to make him pay.

I willed a ball of fire to form over my fists, the others caught on. Soon we had swords drawn, bows raised, lightning striking, men moving aside as if by some mysterious form (charm speak), skeleton armies, glowing jewels, a combat doney (Frank), The tide circling around the whole atmosphere and venus flytraps and all other sorts of plants circling the place. We were going to take them down.

" Élli̱nes... afí̱nei na páei ton agó̱na kai.. stuff!" Percy shouted in Greek at the same time the romans said;

" Tertiae cohortis, positus fueris ad pugnam," said the leader.

We greeks are so barbaric, Percy yelled 'Greeks, lets go fight and stuff', and they're all like 'third cohort assemble battle formation'.

But, on that poor excuse for a battle call we charged into battle, Greeks against romans.

We probably had only 30 minutes until we were called back, though.

**A/N: What happens next? Oh the suspense! So I updated pretty quickly this time didn't I? I was wondering do you guys think I'm rushing the story? Because I sort of feel like it's a bit rushed when I write it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel P.O.V**

After I showered they gave me a new pair of clothes and then Deimos hastily rushed me out of the hotel. That's odd, it's usually Phobos that comes to me.

"Where's your other half?" I questioned half-heartedly.

"Sorry, your boyfriends busy at the moment," he smirked.

"As an oracle, I can't be involved in any romantic relationships," I replied matter of factly.

"Whatever," he said still smirking.

I didn't respond. We continued walking until we were in the front lobby and the familiar flashing of cameras blinded my eyes. I noticed that some people in black suits were gathered there, either my fathers security detail or the hotels.

"Hell," he murmured under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked with fake concern. "Did the authorities find out you were kidnapping a 17 year old gir?"

"More like the paparazzi noticed that Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of the notorious businessman Sir. William Dare, owner of Dare enterprises," he said in a monotone voice, "was staying here."

**(A/N: the first name of Rachel's father was never stated, the only thing that was mentioned about his first name was that it started with a W. so I gave him the name William.) **

"Oh," I said. This could be good and bad, good because if the press is alerted of my presence then I can get away and call on Apollo to protect me and bad because I hate the paparazzi.

The paparazzi ran up to us as if on cue, pointing their cameras and snapping away

"Is that you're boyfriend Ms. Dare?" Some of them kept asking.

"How long have you two been together?" Said others.

"Are you wearing contacts Sir, or does the lighting in here just make your eyes red?"

"Whats your name, Sir?"

"How'd you two meet?"

Perfect, I thought, devilishly smiling on the inside. But on the outside the water works were coming down.

"He's not my boyfriend," I stuttered choking on my pretend tears. I took up acting a few years back and learned how to produce my own fake tears. "H-he ki-ki-kidnap-ped me," I said sobbing even more. Sure I was practically throwing my pride and dignity out the door, but what good's my pride and dignity if I don't have life to go along with it?

"Oh my God, Ms. Dare are you okay?" Said one.

"You sick pervert! I'm contacting the authorities!" Said another.

"Who do you think you are?!" The buzz of complaints went on and on.

As I said before, perfect.

The men in black started coming towards and Deimos tried to pull me away but the security detail stopped him.

"Get outta my way Blondie," Deimos spat at the blonde security agent with curly hair.

"I don't think that's anyway to treat your favourite uncle," said the blonde guy.

The man took of his sunglasses and beneath them was a pair of blue eyes .

_Apollo_, I thought in disbelief.

My mouth dropped a bit, then closed again in anger. He could've done something to save me all this time, but instead he just sat on his throne doing nothing while I suffered! That jerk! What exactly does he think give him the nerves to waltz in here and start acting like I should be praising him as if he's actually worth something?

"Apollo," Deimos snarled.

"Let her go," said Apollo levely. You could tell that he and Deimos had a good relationship in the past and now Apollo couldn't be bothered to fight with him. "I didn't wait 5 decades for a new oracle for you too just take her away from me."

"Well, unless you want to tell us the blasted prophecy yourself…" Deimos drifted off looking at Apollo expectantly, who just stayed unresponsive. "Didn't think so, so I'm going to need the girl."

"I don't think so," Apollo said as he forcefully yanked me out of Deimos' arms and dragged me out of the hotel, the paparazzi clicking away with their cameras.

I could here Deimos cursing in ancient Greek as we made our way out.

"This isn't the end of this! I will have the prophecy! Take your wretched oracle! See if we care, we have alternative ways of getting this information! Just sit back and watch as we take over the world!" Deimos shouted.

I just _knew _that this was going to be all over the news and social media, I could see it now: _Breaking News! Rachel Elizabeth Dare captured by psycho man threatening to take over the world! _

I sighed at the thought and glared at Apollo as we walked up to a car that he was making his way to the driver's seat of.

"What?" He asked, glancing back at me since he was a few paces ahead. "Why are you looking at me like that? You do realize that this is the part where your suppose to call me your hero and shower me with a million kisses, right?"

"I am a mai-den! Like seriously what part of that do you not get?!" I exclaimed, and of course since my sentence had nothing to do with his greatness he ignored me.

"Well, you should at least be a bit grateful," he said. "Women these days, no respect for those above them," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" I snapped.

"Nothing," he murmured then suddenly smirked. Nothing good ever came from that face. "Did you miss me Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Are you mad that your knight in _golden _armour showed up so late?"

"It's just, you could've saved me this whole time but instead, you did nothing this whole time," I said.

He closed his eyes. At this point we were at a yellow car and he was opening the driver side door and I was opening the passengers.

"Rachel, as a God it is not my job to save mortals and demigods," he said as we sat down and he put the keys in the ignition.

"But it's demigods jobs to do stuff for you right?" I asked.

"What are you getting at Dare?" He asked as he started to drive off.

"I'm just saying that maybe just claiming your children isn't enough, what if they start to rebel against you?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. "Are you starting to have thoughts about rebelling?"

That one statement made me think back to Phobos' words.

_Flashback_

"_Why do you stay with those hero's, they're all arrogant brats?" Started Phobos._

"_Like yourself?" I asked, he seriously has no room to talk._

"_I may be arrogant, but I'm a God," he said._

"_I don't think that your status makes a difference."_

"_Maybe it doesn't but why?" He asked. "I get how the demigods fall into their trap, the Gods are their own blood. But you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you have no ties to the Greeks, aside from the fact that you host the spirit of Delphi, why do you stay?"_

"_I know that the Greeks may be selfish, but at least they allow mortals to co exist in this world, you guys want a world where mortals don't exist," I said angrily._

"_What need does this world need for worthless mortals?" He asked._

"_Mind you, I am a worthless mortal," I said._

"_Why do you side with the Greek Gods? They don't even care about you guys or show you any form of appreciation of gratitude when you save their sorry lives. They aren't even allowed to visit their own children!" He exclaimed. "Why do you put up with that?!"_

"_Why are you so hell bent on me joining your side?" I asked._

"_This isn't about you joining my side, you're mortal Rachel, you have a chance to escape those selfish jerks. If I were you I'd run away from all of this and never look back," he said. "The Gods have the power to find you, they have to power to save you and they do nothing. They will sit here and let you be tortured, let you be hungry. They don't care!"_

_I could hear the hurt in his voice and my thought drifted back to last summer when many of the minor Gods rebelled because they felt like they were being mistreated by the Gods, I guess that he was still upset._

"_You're side isn't any better! Why do you stay with them?!" I asked. "Do you honestly think they care about you?! All they want is your power!"_

"_I stay with my side because no matter where I go, I will always be surrounded by people who all want the same thing," he said truthfully, "whether I join the Greeks, stay with my side, or try to live the rest of my life in mortal world, I'll always be surrounded by men who only want power."_

_End of Flashback._

I don't hate Phobos, Deimos totally, but Phobos no. He's just someone that was pushed beyond his wits by the Gods. I don't even blame him for turning his back on the Gods. I believe what he said to me, but I'm not going to turn my back on my friends when they need me most.

"No," I replied calmly and truthfully. I always knew that turning my back on the Gods was never going to be an option for me. "I'm just saying that maybe if you Gods treated your children, and I don't just mean _mortal _children, I mean _immortal _as well. If you treated them with respect then maybe you wouldn't have to worry about them rebelling every other year. Your enemies wouldn't even be able to rise if it weren't for the people that hated you enough to assist them."

"You may be on to something Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but I don't see how any of this your concern," he replied levelly.

"It's my concern because I believe that some demigods might think of rebelling," I said, and I meant it.

It's only been a year since the Titan war, that's not enough time for loyalties to fall back in place. I bet my life that there are still demigods out there that are just itching for another opportunity to rebell.

"What?"

**Nico P.O.V**

We have 30 minutes to save Thalia and Annabeth. I can just feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I liked these odds, possibly the whole army of naples against give or take 24 demigods and 2 magicians. My blood was just pumping through my veins, Hazel was trying to get me to calm down, but I was looking forward to hurting these people. Thalia was like the closest thing I had to a older sister, ever since Bianca died. Well, before Hazel came in, but you get the point. She's like a sister too me.

But I think I may have found a younger sister, Paula. Yes, she's an annoying brat, but she's good company. She sort of reminds me of a little Katie Gardner, just her attitude though.

"Whats wrong with you?" Paula asked. "Why are you so excited to fight? This could cause a war between Greeks and Romans in this time period, you know?"

At this point I was just bouncing of my heels, barely on the floor.

" I just get this rush, this feeling before I go into battle," I replied eagerly, "this rush of adrenaline just pulses through my veins before I send the spirits of the guilty back to Hades."

Paula slinked away from me quite a bit, probably scared by my now devious aura.

"That's not right," she said.

"Kill me" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't tempt me," she replied so calmly that I actually believe her.

I glanced over to her and saw no sign of whether she was kidding or not and got a bit scared.

"You're one scary 13 year old," I said.

"Coming from the one and only son of Hades," she said."I take that as an accomplishment."

"Well you better hold this compliment dear because I don't think I'll be giving you many," I replied.

She glared at me and I noticed Reyna smiling.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied laughing a bit.

Then stopped and looked at the romans around us preparing for battle and a weary look passed over her face.

"You okay fighting your own kind?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said back, her breath hitching.

"Go!" Someone shouted in latin and with that everyone dove into battle, right when I was going to say something back.

I'm not sure all of the Greeks knew what they said (Percy, Leo, the Stolls) but were just itching for the chance to attack.

I engaged into combat with some Roman man. We were out numbered demigods to roman soldiers, but I did summon my skeletal army to help take down their numbers a little, of course I did command them not to kill anyone (unfortunately).

My sword clashed with the roman officer I was fighting against.

"You foolish little child," he snarled in latin.

"Foolish?" I questioned.

"Yes foolish," he said back. "Have you no idea who you're fighting?"

"I don't know, some roman fighter or something," I replied back in laughing disarming him.

"I am Tetraites! The greatest roman warrior that has ever lived! No one disarms me!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I just did," I smirked.

"The Gods will condemn you! I am the chosen one!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah really," he snarled back.

"Well you know what? I was chosen to do something as well. I was chosen to come here and collect something and you chose to mess with my friends. If you think you're going to get away with that you're ridiculous, I may not be able to kill you, but I can make you wish I would just hurry up and do so." I said to him.

With that I gave him a good punch to the face which made him stumble backwards and then I levitated a extremely sharp piece of rock and was about to send it flying through his stomach when someone made my rock dropped.

I whipped around to see Katie Gardener standing behind me smirking, my eyes widened as I remembered that we weren't supposed to kill anyone.

"Nico.." she said her voice trailing off, "you really need to learn how to control your anger."

"Should you be talking? If it weren't for I and the other good people of camp half blood the Stolls would be dead," I said with a fake english accent.

"But seriously, no killing or seriously injuring him. He plays an important role in the course of history," she stated.

"Him? He's such a terrible person!" I exclaimed.

"Most heroes are," she muttered under her breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tetraites trying to creep up on us, so I summoned two skeletal warriors to haul him off.

After he was gone I extended a hand to Katie.

"So Katie how are you?" I asked as she shook my hand.

"I'm good you?" She asked and just like that we started conversing in the middle of a war.

I would someone a skeletal warrior to carry off any warriors that came near us, but one warrior sneaked up behind Katie and as fast as lightning dug a dagger into her shoulder, a dagger that I could see was coded in blood.

"Katie!" I exclaimed at the top of my lounges.

Katie was one of my first and only friends at camp half blood she never hid from me, or coward in fear at the very sight of me, Katie has always accepted me for who I am, and not who my father is. She can't die, she can't. She can't give drew that satisfaction of her death. She can't go after we just got her back. She can't go before Tratie got to happen.

"Who are you?" I spat angrily at the person who murdered one of my best friends. Hero or not I'm going to send his soul back to Hades.

"The names Albus, son of Pluto," he said smirking.

That explains why I didn't see him coming, he must've shadow traveled.

I gritted my teeth, as much as I'd like to teach this guy a lesson, Katie was on the floor dying.

I walked over to where Katie was and picked her up bridal style.

"This isn't over," I said through my gritted teeth before I shadow traveled away.

I mean it when I say this isn't over, if I have to travel back here after we win this war to murder this dam brat then I will do it. It isn't over.

I shadow traveled to my exact destination. The Stolls. Travis just finished knocking out a soldier without actually killing him and he looked pretty pleased with himself until he turned around and saw me and the bloody Katie in my hands.

He dropped his sword in shock and raced over to us, Connor quickly followed suit.

"Wha- what happened to her?" Connor asked desperately, as Travis just stood there mouth agape.

I could see why her was so shocked, Katie's hair was blood stained and there was a huge gash in her shoulders dripping with blood and purple venom from where the dagger had struck her, her eyes were half open. As much as I hate to admit it, the gash looks un healable.

"Who did this," Travis demanded darkly his eyes glassy.

He looked up at me and there was so much fire in his eyes, I looked at Connor and he had the same expression. This is the first time in my life that I had truly ever feared the Stolls. They had so much determination in their eyes it scared me. It's moments like these that prove the fact that the Stolls and Katie aren't just mere enemies.

"A son of Pluto, said his name was Albus.." I said trailing off.

"I'm going to kill him!" Travis exclaimed reaching at the extra dagger in his pocket.

"No Travis you can't," Katie tried to say but it seemed like the words were just to hard for her to form.

"But look at what he did to you Kates!" He exclaimed with the first sign of softness that I've heard from him since I brought Katue here.

"Travis," I said, "I'm all for hunting this guy down and killing him in his sleep but you have to get Katie to Will or Yew or someone, before…" I said trailing off.

"It's too late," finished Will for me.

"We set up a little infirmary not far from here," Will said. "Travis, why don't you hurry and bring Katie so I can treat her as soon as possible."

Travis put out his arms and I lightly placed Katie in them, she groaned a little and I could hear Travis whispering comforting things too her.

Connor shook his head at his brother as his brother carried Katie after Will.

"What?" I asked him.

"My brother is pathetic," he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look at him and Katie, it's been _twelve years_ since we've known Katie, five years since we rescued her and he hasn't made a single move on her," he said.

"Did he always like her?" I asked, I've only known them for three years.

"Yes," he responded immediately.

"I thought Katie came to camp when she was nine, though?"

"She did, but we went to the same school," he replied.

"You lasted in the same school unnoticed for _four years_?!" I demanded.

"Well, your scent is less strong if you don't know you're a demigod."

"I don't mean attracting monsters, you didn't get expelled?!" I questioned.

"We're not that bad," he smirked.

"I would've expected that you got expelled out of preschool," I said under my breath.

Right when he was about to respond an impatient voice cut him of.

"Connor could you stop conversing and help me out! Where in the middle of a battle!" Yelled Miranda Gardiner.

I smirked.

"Don't even," he warned pointing a finger in a accusing fashion towards me, as he ran off to help her.

"Same goes for you, what do you think you're doing just talking in the middle of a battle," I turned around to see a scolding Reyna.

"Heh, sorry," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Don't apologize, go fight!" She exclaimed.

"Sure thing," I said as I ran towards the heat of the battle.

I ran towards the man that could have potentially killed my friend.

**Phobos P.O.V**

_I looked around at my surroundings confused. I knew I was in a dream, no doubt. I was at a battle crown, the sky was a murky blood red and the clouds were an ominous dark violet. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. The number of ruins prominent. And the number of bodies were at a mass scale. There were swords covered in blood everywhere. I realized this as the battle of Kiyoto __**(A/N: completely made up battle..)**_ _this used to be Dad and I's favourite battle. We fought in it together before Zeus published the 'no interfering in human affairs law'. Man that law sucked, it was no fun at all._

_"Phobos!" A voice that I'd recognize anywhere._

_"Old man," I said back sighing._

_I honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with him now, I'm already feeling bad enough without him here to judge me for my choices._ _I let him down, I must be such a disappointment. In all honesty, I truly regret letting Deimos drag me into this one. I did want to be dad's second in command, I did want to be loyal to the Gods, I did. I truly did. I just didn't want to let my older brother down. True my brother and I are twins, but he's a few months older and I always looked up to him even though he was always doing the wrong things._

_I need to find a way to atone from my sins, but I don't know how. If I was just a measly old demigod like Castlen I would just take my own life, but I'm not like Castlen. I'm immortal, so that means I must live with the dept of my choices forever._

_The Gods will never take me back, especially not my father. The demigods would never trust me. And being here at TMGI won't do me any good so what will I do with myself. What can I do with myself._

_"Phobos, I know you know what you're doing is wrong. So why keep doing it?! Why not just turn yourself over to us?! Before it's too late," his bellowing voice dropping to a whisper._

_"I won't come back because no matter where I turn in the world, everyone thrives for the same thing, power," I said._

_That is exactly what I told Rachel and I meant it when I said it, I hope Rachel escapes, or get rescued. I hope she survives this cold blooded war. There's no way the greeks can win, we have plotted this war perfectly. They have plotted this war perfectly. I don't know my place in this war anymore._

_"Is that so, everywhere you turn theres greedy men around the corner? Then what are you doing here Phob? When your side wins this war are they just going to give every minor god in the world a seat of power? Is it going to be all equal for ya? Wrong! You will always be a minor god," he yelled at me._

_"This isn't about me wanting power, old man!" I screamed at him, my throat raw. "This about me escaping it! I don't want power I want to be free! Free from all these people! I want to atone for my sins against humanity!" _

_"And you're going to find atonement here, Phobos?" He asked as if not buying my statement._

_"Are these people going to give you retribution for your sins, Phobos?"_

_"No," I said shaking my head, "You don't- you don't get it. You can't give me retribution, TMGI can't give me retribution, no one can."_

_"So what are you going to do about that Phobos?" He asked._

_"I'm going to find my own path now," I said naively._

_"Good, and I hope it's far- far away from us Gods, because if we find you, oh if we find you.." he said narrowing his eyes. "We will kill you."_

And on that note I woke up to find myself lying on my bed at our new headquarters at the lotus hotel in Newyork. It's the Lotus hotels newest branch, and it's right under the gods noses.

There was a knock on my door. I groaned as I got up to open the door.

It was Leto.

"Hey Leto," I said yawning wiping my red eyes (red from sleep not tears, duh).

"Master Phobos," she said bowing down.

"Leto you're to kind," I said with a forced smile, "is there a reason you stopped by?"

"Yes, there is master," she said darkly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The hostage has escaped," she said.

"Wait, do you mean _Rachel_?" I asked.

How could she leave, how could she just betray me like that. I know I said I wanted her to escape, but I at least thought she'd tell me before doing so. Sure we never exactly _admitted_ to being friends, but I would've expected that she at least would've gave some sort of hint. No, of course she didn't say anything. She doesn't trust me.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry," she said apologizing.

I realized that I was being too soft, letting to much of my emotion show. But my facade was only so strong. I didn't want to hurt Leto, but this was the only way I could make it seem like I never had a connection to Rachel.

"How could you let this happen?!" I yelled like I was angry.

"I- I'm sorry sir, she escaped from Master Deimos," she explained.

This time I fumed with real anger. _Escaped? He probably let her go!_

"He let her _go_?" I questioned my face bright red.

"No, well yes- it's complicated you see?" She asked.

"No, I don't see, explain!" I demanded.

"Master Apollo.. he rescued her," she said her voice shaking.

I forgot that Leto was the mother of Artemis and Apollo. It must be really hard on her to have her only son taken away from her like that.

"So he came and took our Oracle, huh?" I questioned.

She gave a stiff nod.

"Okay then," I said laughing wickedly. "Let's just get the boy!"

"You mean the roman boy?"She questioned.

"Yes," I said as she just stood there blankly.

"Well?" I questioned. "On with yourself."

I said flailing her away with my hands.

"What?" She asked stupidly.

"_Go and tell the boss that I said to gather the troops and kidnap the boy!" _I exclaimed as if I were talking to a five year old.

"Oh right, sorry Master," she said bowing before quickly scrambling away.

I shut the door after her and flopped back on to my bed trying to figure out what my purpose in the world is when my idiot of a brother barged into the room.

"Guess who's going to go kidnap a legacy!" he sang as I groaned.

I don't want to cause anymore trouble. For the first time I'm afraid. Afraid of myself. I'm afraid of who I've become.

**Katie P.O.V**

I groggily opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed. I looked around, it looked like I was in the infirmary at camp half blood but much nicer. I felt pressure on my hand and looked down. There was someone holding my hand, I looked down. This someone had curly brown hair, light freckles and a dimple in his left cheek. It was Travis.

It was Travis! It was Travis! What do I do?

_You act all small and vulnerable so he has to comfort you!_

No! I'm not going to act vulnerable just to get him to comfort me!

_Oh yes you are!_

No I'm not! It's a stupid idea!

_Stupid? You're just jealous that you didn't come up with it yourself!_

Travis started to stir. I started shaking a little.

What do I do? What do I do? Aphrodite?! Give me some advice that's actually _helpful_!

_I have spoken._

Holy Zeus you're stubborn.

He stirred a little more and started to grumble, his snoring coming to a slow holt. He's waking up! I thought in fear. Although I'm not sure why I'm so scared.

_It's because you're too scared by the fact that he might actually be returning your interest in him._

I am not scared of that!

Travis' headed bobbed up and my eyes squeezed close.

_Are you honestly going to pretend that you're asleep?! _

Yes..

_YOU ARE SCARED! _

Okay, so maybe I am. Kill me.

_Don't tempt me, child._

I blocked out Aphrodite and all her stupid coaxing and tried to focus on my act. I could feel Travis' gaze washing over me as he squeezed my hand.

"Katie.." he breathed giving me goosebumps. "You have to- you have to wake up."

'Why' I felt like asking but didn't. I just tried to channel my breathing to give the appearance that I was sleeping.

"Please don't die," he pleaded and I felt really bad about pretending to be asleep. But not bad enough to stop.

"Please wake up Katie," he said slurring on his words a bit.

It almost sounded like he was on the brink of tears. But Travis doesn't cry, and especially not because of unimportant little Gardeners. _I beg to differ._

"Don't leave me all alone in this world!" He sounded angry with me. "I know you can hear me! Open your eyes!"

I gulped. I don't want to deal with Travis when he's in this kind of mood, I've never seen him anything less than happy and I didn't want to. But I knew that he needed me, more than I wanted to avoid him.

I stopped altering my breathing and opened my eyes to see that Travis was on the brink of tears. Now I feel even worse about pretending to be asleep.

"Katie?" He asked bewildered.

"What? Did you think that a dagger coated in venom was enough to get rid of me?" I questioned, meaning it as a joke.

"Yes," he mumbled under his breath immediately.

I glared at him and he quickly apologized. I realized that all of his anger was gone and decided to tease him about what he said to me.

"So.." I said in a breezy tone, as he looked down at our intertwined hands. "Done your mini tantrum?"

He looked up completely shocked and flustered. Everywhere on his face was red, even his ears. He looked so adorable. Like a little kid who just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"How much of it did you hear?" He asked in a scared voice.

"All of it," I said not even bothering to lie.

"B-but I thought you were asleep.." he said trailing off.

He looked up and must of saw the cruel amusement dancing in my eyes.

"You were _pretending_ to be asleep?!" He questioned in a mix between anger and surprise. "How?! Why would you do that to me?" His last words were dripping with sadness.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly trying to apologize to him. But I just can't find the words, I've never seen him in such a fragile state. "I didn't mean to listen to everything you were saying! It just sort of happened and I didn't know how to respond to you!"

To my surprise he smiled and _laughed_.

"Jeez Katie," he said laughing a bit, "no need to act like a deer caught in headlights. It's okay, I understand. I should've known you weren't actually sleeping to begin with it. But I wanted you to hear those things anyways. You really scared me."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly blushing a little.

"It's s'okay," he said smiling a bit.

"How long was I out?" I asked looking around the room.

I could see sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Well, after Will Solace couldn't heal you, we just settled for giving you a little ambrosia. After we got Annabeth and Thalia back, the Gods called us to Olympus and Apollo healed all the injured. You passed out after you were healed last night. We weren't sure if you were going to make it, glad you did Kates," he said smiling. "You got healed at around 8 yesterday and now it's about 12 I'm guessing."

"Oh," I said nodding my head taking this all in. "You weren't here all night were you?"

"Uhhh.." he said rubbing the back of his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him and the colour drained from his face a bit.

"Did you _eat_?" I asked.

"Look this really isn't about me," he said hastily. "This is about you. You really need to stop doing this Katie," he said shaking his head.

"Stop doing what?" I asked.

"Making me think you're dead," he said.

That insuperable sadness back again.

"D-did Drew really tell you all that I was dead?" I asked on the brink of tears myself.

"Yeah, she did. It was a funeral with no corpse," he said staring down.

"And Thalia and Annabeth really let you all believe that?" I asked tears dripping down my face at this point.

This must've hurt my friends so badly. To think I put them through all of that, how can they even stand the sight of me? I'm just an over dramatic spoiled brat. I'm nothing, just like Drew said.

I didn't even hear Travis calling my name, I didn't notice the excessive amount of tears streaming down my face, the only thing I did notice was nothingness. Black nothingness surrounded my vision and clouded my mind.

I don't know how long I sat like that when eventually I felt Travis shaking me. I blinked a few times before recognizing what was happening.

"Katie, what's wrong with you?" He asked desperately.

"N-nothing.." I replied in a small voice,

"Done you mini tantrum?" He asked his eyes twinkling.

"Why do you put up with me?" I asked as he kept trying to meet my eyes, but I just couldn't meet his. "Why don't you hate me? After all the worry and despair I put you through. Why do you guys still care?"

"Katie, you didn't hear a single thing I said did you?" He asked smiling.

"No." I responded not understanding why he was smiling.

He just shook his head and laughed.

"As I was saying," he started, "and try to pay attention this time would ya? A few days after your 'funeral' Thalia and Annabeth came back to camp and claimed that you weren't dead. Drew testified that she saw you die with her own two eyes and she used her charmspeak to do so as well. Because none of us could figure out whether she was swaying us with charmspeak or not after plenty of begging Hermes got involved-"

"Why Hermes?" I asked cutting him off.

He glared at me and I quickly apologized.

"Hermes because he's the God of lying and sneaky stuff like that," he said sighing. "As I was saying, and seriously no more interrupting. Hermes came after we begged the Gods for at least one of them to come help us, naturally he found out that Drew was lying and the enchantment broke-"

"What enchantment" I asked and regretted it immediately.

He glared at me, then took a deep breath, and looked me in the eyes.

"The enchantment that Drew put on me to make me fall in love with her," he replied guiltily looking down.

"You mean-" I said trying to contain my joy.

He never liked that air headed asian barbie! This is the best day of my life!

"Yes, I never really loved her," he replied cutting me off, "but that's hardly important."

Hardly important? That's the most important part of this whole gods damed story!

"After the enchantment was broken the camp shunned Drew and we called your dad to see if you were all right and if you went home, which you were thank the Gods," he said, murmuring the last part. "Drew went into exile. We started sending you copies of the magazine too you so you never felt left out, we pretty much accepted that you were never coming back. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked my brow furrowing.

"For falling under Drew's spell. I finally understand why you left and I'm so-so sorry Katie," he said squeezing my hand tighter. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I knew he was being honest, he was always honest to me.

"Hey Travis?" I asked.

"Yes, Katie-Kat?" He asked back.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked feeling very small and self conscious.

"Of course," he said enveloping me in his arms.

He felt so warm, so familiar. I don't remember the last time I hugged Travis, but it was well over a year ago. I think it was that time after I broke my leg and Travis came to see me. I smiled at the memory. Is this the only time we can come out from behind our facades? Can we only see the light after being plunged into the darkness? Is this how it's always going to be between us? Hopping at each other whenever the opportunity comes available? When will we stop living in denial?

_Why don't you ask him that yourself?_

I couldn't do that.

_Yes you can._

No. I can't ask him all those questions, I don't even know how he feels about me.

_Then just ask._

No!

"You never answered my question," I said.

"What question?" He asked, his breath tickling my ears making me squirm and him hug me tighter.

"Why do you guys put up with me, after all the hurt I put you through? Why?" I asked.

My tears were all gone, but I felt like crying again. I hated crying in front of people, Travis especially. It made me feel weak and helpless, like a newborn baby. I was usually good at hiding my emotions, but for some reason now I couldn't. It was like every wall inside me broke.

"Katie," Travis said firmly. "We put up with you because we love you. I l-"

We were interrupted by Miranda, Connor and Silena falling through the door. A glass in Connor's hand shattered, as it made contact with the floor. They must've all been eavesdropping. How did they even know I was up?!

Travis and I instantly separated, both of us blushing a _deep_ tomato red. Everyone else in the room blushed as well, but Connor was the first to recover. _Of course_.

"Are we interrupting anything, because if we are we can just leave," he said smirking making his brother blush a deeper red (if that's even possible).

"Well, the moments ruined anyways so you might as well just stay," I said crossing my arms over my chest, glaring holes into the floor.

"So you admit that there was a moment," said Miranda and I could just _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

"Don't you have anything better to do with you lives," snapped Travis.

"Nope," said Connor popping the 'p'.

There was a stare off going on between the brothers. Connor on one side smirking, and Travis on the other glaring.

I stared back and forth between the two tentatively trying to figure out what was going on. I never understood why Travis would get so worked up over Connor's teasing. Probably because he's so egotistical.

_I'm sure that's it._

The awkward silence stirred inside the room until Travis dropped his gaze on Connor and muttered:

"Connor, I hope you rot in Tartarus."

"Love you too bro," Connor said chuckling, "but not as much as Katie, though."

At that I blushed a deep red again, dammit, just when the colour was finally coming back to my face too! Connor winked at me, while Miranda and Silena giggled.

"Is there any reason why you're _actually _here other than, you know, _eavesdropping_?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," chimed in Silena, "the Gods have an announcement to make and Hermes asked us to get you guys."

"And how did that turn into eavesdropping?" Travis asked glaring at his brother.

"Uh-" stuttered Connor. "You know what? Nevermind. Let's just get going. Katie can you walk?"

Asked Connor being serious for once.

"Yeah I think so," I said.

"If not," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Travis can always carry you."

I stubbornly slipped out of bed only to end up stumbling, and can you guess what happened? Yup, you guessed it _Travis_ caught me.

As I was about to make my wobbly descent to the ground he place a hand on my right hip and another hand on my left shoulder, and smirked at me. Gradually lifting me up, smirking at me during the process. When we were finally eye level he smiled at me tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, and placed a hand on my cheek when he was finished. Unconsciously I leaned into it, and cursed myself for doing so. He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and I found myself drowning in them, literally. I felt like I could hardly breath.

I heard the clearing of a throat and my head instantly shot in that direction. Connor.

"If you two want a moment, we can really give me one," said Connor smirking while leaning back on a wall.

Travis let go of me and turned to face the direction of his brother, Connor winked at him and Travis started mumbling so many curses under his breath that I couldn't even count.

I walked towards the door without to much problems.

Connor, Miranda, and Silena walked out the door before us. As we were walking to the door I made a split second decision and grabbed his hand in mine. He looked down at our hands then up at my eyes and and smirked.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you Gardener?" He asked smugly.

Last name basis, huh. I guess everything's back to normal.

"What ever, Stoll," I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled softly and held my hand tighter.

* * *

"Hello, demigods!" Apollo _sang._ "I trust that you're all nice and healthy now."

"We have no time to waste so let's just get straight down to business," said Athena, "You guys have thirteen days left and you need to start to pick up the pace. For this quest you will be focusing on Demeter/ Ceres."

"Crazy cereal lady?" Connor asked earning a glare from my mother.

"The teams will be different this time, there will only be two this time around," continued Athena as if Connor hadn't said anything.

"Team 1 is Carter, Annabeth, Perseus, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Reyna, Octavian, Will, Malcolm. and Silena," said Zeus.

"Team 2 is Travis, Katherine, Connor, Miranda, Christopher , " Travis Connor chuckled when she said 'Christopher', "Clarriese,Zia Thalia, Leo, Malcolm, Paula, and Nico," said Hestia.

"When do we start?" Asked Travis.

Our hands were still linked and everyone was smirking at us. (Even Hermes!). Aphrodite wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that she was fangirling.

"Now," said Ares smiling.

And just like that the smoke came around us and we were transported to our quest.

**A/N: I'm going to be honest... I haven't thought of what the Demeter Ceres quest is going to be. But I'll think of something soon... hopefully!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

So.. The crazy cereal lady challenge. Demeter won't even help us with it, she's making us figure it what she did on our own. I don't know what the purpose of that is anyways. But, one thing I am grateful to Demeter for is the fact that she's not making me wear a dress, she gave us all our regular camp half blood shirts and shorts. Another odd thing, everyone else can see us just fine, we're not invisible. We appear to be in a time period between the late 1800's to the early 1900's, but no one approached us, no one questions us about our attire, so I think we must be enchanted.

I looked around for Miranda and found her talking to that Zia chick, Leo, and Katie. Wait- Katie! Should she not be with my idiot of brother?

_Yes, she should be Travis_, a voice said in my head.

I jumped at the sudden noise.

Lady Aphrodite? I questioned wildly.

_Yep, that would be me._

Why aren't they together yet? I mean seriously after their whole little episode and all.

_How much of that did you hear?_

I'm a son of Hermes, give me some credit. Besides it doesn't take a son of Aphrodite to tell that those two are head over heels for eachother, they're denial is getting on my nerves.

_Calm down, give them some time. It's not like you're Mr. Conscious when it comes to girls._

Whatever, one ship at a time.

_Yeah, you're right. Connor Stoll, I hereby deem you my man slave._

Man Slave?!

_Yes, you're mission is to get Tratie together._

How do I do that? Those two have got to be the most oblivious people at camp. Besides, what's in it for me?

_If you can get Travis and Katie together I ensure you that the one girl, the one you truely love will be with you forever._

And if I can't?

_Then you'll never get her and I'll curse your love life forever._

I glanced at Miranda out of the corner of my eye and she winked at me.

Fine Aphrodite, I'll do it.

_Good, now get started._

What do I do?

_That's for you to decide._

Jee, thanks for the help!

I sighed and signaled Miranda to come to me.

"Hey Connor," she said once she caught up to me, "what's up?"

"Walk with me," I said.

Travis had bat hearing, probably from all those years of sneaking around, I didn't want his to hear what I was about to say. He'd kill me if he found out I was in cahoots with Aphrodite. You see, I was the first person that Travis ever told that he had a crush on Katie. I promised him that I wouldn't intervene, but my whole love life is at stake here. So for the first time, in my whole entire _life, _I Connor Stoll am going to do this by the book. The first part of mission Tratie is finding out how much they really like each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We need to get Travis and Katie together," I said cutting right to the chase.

Miranda eyed me cautiously.

"Why would _you_be interested in getting Travis and Katie together all of a sudden?" She asked smirking.

"Because," I said debating on wether or not I should tell her the whole truth. "I just want Katie and Travis to be happy."

Miranda burst out laughing.

"What?! I'm being serious!" I huffed. "Can't I just want my brother to be happy with the girl he's liked since forever a go!"

"Yeah you could," she said smirking, "but you're different from everyone else. You wouldn't be doing this unless there was something in it for you."

Dam this girl! She knows me too well! Same with Katie. I really need to stop talking to these Demeter girls.

"Okay fine," I said, "maybe there is something in it for me. So what?"

"What is it?" She asked stepping closer.

"I'm not telling you," I said simply.

She glared at me and I smiled at her.

"Fine," she said. "But why am I here?"

"Because you're going to help me," I said smirking.

"Why would I do that? What's in it for me?" She said arching a perfect eyebrow.

"A chance to spend some time with the most awesome guy on the planet," I said going in for a hug that I knew would instantly be rejected.

"Get away from me," she screeched swatting my hands away.

"Aw come on Mir, you know you love me so come on and embrace me," I said stepping closer to her.

She tried to back away from me but just ended up walking into a tree.

"Haha Chlorokinesis freak," I teased. "I see tree's aren't your friends anymore."

"Shut up Connor!" She said as came even closer to her. "I can still have these tree's tie you up."

"But you wouldn't do that, would you?" I asked placing my hands at either side of her head.

"Okay fine I'll help you!" She exclaimed completely flushed. "As long as you stay away from me!"

"I knew you would be cooperative, Mir, " I said winking at her stepping back.

"So what's the plan?" She asked glaring at me.

"We're going to interrogate them," I said. "Just to see how much they like each other."

She nodded.

"So I'll take Katie and you'll take Travis?" She asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "You get Travis and I get Katie."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Travis would kill me if I tried to interrogate him," I stated.

"Okay, let's get going," she said walking off.

We made a plan to split up into teams of 5-6, the teams are Travis, Katie, Miranda, Chris, Leo, and I. But to cover more ground we split into team of 3 so that way we could cover the north, east, south, and west. Now I know what you're thinking 'did you put Travis and Katie on the same team!' well no, we did not.

The teams are Chris, Katie and I. And Miranda, Travis and Leo.

We're searching the south for any signs of what Demeter's dark secret may be, and so far we have no leads. I took this as an opportunity to initiate mission Tratie.

"So, Katie," I said as I sauntered over to her.

"Yes, Connor?" She asked slightly annoyed as if she could sense I was up to no good (which she probably could).

"You like my brother," I said grinning as she blushed tomato red.

"No I don't!" She exclaimed.

"Jee, Katie, I'm truly honored but I have a girlfriend," said Chris smirking.

"He's not talking about you!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's okay Katie," Chris said, "some day you'll find someone some day, I hear Travis is available."

I snickered, then suddenly a tree branch came and knocked us both on the head.

"Ow!" We exclaimed at the same time holding our throbbing heads.

"Hades Katie," I muttered, "no need to kill us just because we know your secret."

"It's not my secret!" Sh yelled at me.

"Right," said Chris. "Because everyone already knows."

Katie looked like an atomic bomb that was going to explode at any given minute.

"Okay, okay Kates," I said holding my hands up in surrenderance. "In all seriousness, do you like my brother?"

"Maybe a little," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked with a huge smile.

"I like Travis!" She exclaimed.

Chris grinned.

"We always knew you liked him, Katie," said Chris smiling.

"If you always knew then why were you always trying to pry it out of me?" I asked.

"Because self-realization is the first stage," I said before I could stop myself.

"First stage of what?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just the first stage that comes after denial," I said.

She rolled her eyes muttering a quick "whatever" under her breath.

"So.." I said after a while. "How long have you liked my brother?"

"A few years," she mumbled under her breath.

"How many years?" I asked sliding closer.

She mumbled something inaudible under her breath as she drifted farther from me. I'm pretty sure that Chris heard what she said though.

"How many years is that Katie?" Chris asked obnoxiously.

"Five!" She exclaimed blushing like crazy, thoroughly embarrassed.

I don't know why she's embarrassed though, Travis liked her for like ten or something. He told me that he liked her when we were ten, but I have a feeling that he's liked her for more. I didn't dare say Travis liked her back out loud, though. Zeus knows what Travis would do to me if he found out that I told Katie that he liked her. Thinking back on this matter, a few years ago when Katie tied us to the flagpole, Chris told Katie that Travis liked her (A/N: The full story of this is called April Fools Madness by Yours truly). Travis was so mad at Chris that he had Lou Ellen curse him for a whole _year!_Needless to say; don't mess with Travis Stoll's love life.

"So, you've liked him since you were twelve?" Chris asked.

Katie nodded.

"What did you think of Travis and I in elementary?" I asked.

"I thought that you two were evil spawns from hell sent to ruin my life by Satan," she said simply.

"And after we found out that we were demigods?" I asked.

"I thought that you two were evil spawns from _Hades _sent to ruin my life by the _Fates_."

"Big difference," said Chris sarcastically.

"How'd that hate evolve into love for my brother?" I asked.

I always knew that Katie was never our biggest fan in the beginning, but I never really knew how much she hated us. I never really hated her, neither did Travis (obviously) we just liked to bother her a lot when we were little because no one else was serious enough to yell at our jokes. Over time Travis got way too wrapped up in torturing her and fell for her, but what I'd like to know is how did Katie fall for my brother. It's not that we were enemies forever. We became friends when we were roughly around thirteen- fourteen ish. At age twelve we were sort of frenemies, but Travis was still really rude to her, so why would she like him?

"To be honest, I don't know what I saw in him back then. He was such a jerk to me," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

I chuckled.

"It's only because he didn't know how to show his feelings for you," I said then quickly regretted it as Katie stopped walking.

Chris and I exchanged a look of panic. If Travis would go to the lengths he went to to get even with me that he did after I told mom that he liked Katie, what would he do to me if he found out that I told Katie herself that he liked her?

Evident fear etched across my face.

"What feelings?" Katie asked.

"I- it's nothing Katie, just drop it okay?" I said being serious for like fifth time in my whole entire life.

"Fine," she said eyeing me warily and walking along ahead.

Chris and I both exhaled deeply and continued walking.

I looked around at the Nature around us. We were surrounded by tree's and there wasn't a lot of people around where we were, we seemed to be in a forest, there was no farmland, no nothing. We pasted a few churches. They looked Roman catholic. I'm guessing that we're in North because of all the green land around us and the fresh finally stumbled upon a small village.

Katie used her Chlorokinesis to conceal us with tree's and plants so noone would see us in our odd attire. To say that the whole village looked like it was dying, would be an understatement. Everyone was sick and coughing.

"Oh my Gods, look at all these sick people," whispered Katie.

"Yeah I know," I murmured back. "It's ridiculous."

There were no kids, well there were but they were all teenagers. Everyone was elderly or becoming elderly. There was no youth. This place is gives me the heebeegeebees. That's it.

"Maybe we should head back," I said not trying to sound nervous.

"Yeah, maybe we should," agreed Katie, bless her soul. "It's going to take a while to get back."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to you to worry your boyfriend," I said getting up and walking.

Katie ran in front of me and clutched my arm really tightly. She drew her dagger and pointed it at my neck. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Wha-what Katie?" I asked, in fear for my life and not because Katie's holding a dagger to my neck. Travis may not be here, but if he were.. he would've murdered me. As in stab me with a dagger. Repeatedly. And he wouldn't hesitate to do so if he saw how close we were standing.

"Swear to me on the Styx that you won't tell Travis, or anyone for that matter, that I have a crush on him, until death does me part," I saw the hard seriousness in her eyes.

I honestly believe that if tell Travis-or anyone for that matter that Katie has a crush on him she'll kill me before my promise can.

"I swear on the styx that I won't tell Travis that you're in love with him," I whispered eyeing her dagger.

She took away her dagger from my neck and pointed it towards Chris. Chris jumped back startled and held up his hands in defeat.

"You too," Katie said and I could hear the venom in her voice.

"I swear on the styx not to tell anyone that you have a thing for Travis," Chris said as if he were scared for his life (which he probably was).

"Good," said Katie smiling as she turned around contently and started to walk away.

Chris and I exchanged a look of a mix between pure fear and confusion. How could Katie just threaten our lives, then flounce away like nothing happened.

"Are you guys coming," Katie's voice sang.

"We're coming," Chris and I said in unison as we ran after Katie afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

Travis sure has his hands full with this one.

Miranda P.O.V

As we were walking back to the center I remembered my task to interrogate Travis so I set to work.

"Hey Travis," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Miranda," he said back. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," I said. "About Katie."

His face gained colour as he meekly said sure.

"So, what about Katie did you want to talk about?" He asked nervously.

"I just want to know about your crush on her," I said innocently.

"Okay fine," he said not bothering to deny the fact that he likes her. "Just swear on the styx you won't tell her."

"I sware on the styx I won't tell Katie," I said crossing my heart and rolling my eyes.

"Okay fine, what about it do you want to know?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait- so you're just going to tell me?" I asked bewildered.

Not even Katie gave in this easily and she's my _sister _for Zeus' sake.

"Well yeah," he said smiling weakly, "everyone else pretty much knows the whole story. What's one more?"

"I guess that's logical," I said.

"I've always liked Katie," he started. "We met in sk and I was never that nice to her, but I just wanted to be her friend. I started to come to the realization that I had a crush on her, that was when I was 8 and found out that I was a demigod. I couldn't like Katie because I'd only put her in danger.

"Then when we were ten and we found out that she was a demigod, I realized that I'd be allowed to like her and it wouldn't put her in any real danger because she was already a demigod. And that's how it all started."

"Wait, wait, wait. You've liked Katie for _seven _years?" I asked in shock.

Katie only liked him for three or four. I find it hard the believe that the Stolls knew my sister before I did, I was the one who showed her around camp. Apparently all three of them were able to stay in the same school for five years without getting attacked. It's quite hard to grasp.

"Yes," he replied looking down "I've liked her for seven years and I've never admitted it to her. Pathetic. I know."

"I approve, Travis," I stated then began to walk away.

"Approve of what?" He asked.

"I approve of you and my sister," I stated more clearly this time.

His eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really," I replied walking away but turned back. "But, remember Travis. If you hurt my sister, I will hurt you."

I watched the colour drain from his face in wicked pleasure.

"I would never hurt her," he stuttered.

"You'd better not or I feel you'll have to face the wrath of Demeter," with that I whipped my head around and continued walking**.**

**"**Wait Miranda," called Travis.

"Yeah?" I said turning back.

"So, How long have _you _liked Connor?" He asked smirking.

Dam these Stolls. If there's one thing they do well, it's make people awkward and uncomfortable.

"I don't like Connor!" I exclaimed loudly and quickly regretted it.

My loud talking attracted a un wanted pair of ears.

"What's this about liking Connor, Miranda?" Questioned Leo.

I groaned. He's the last person I need on my case right now.

"Nothing! I don't like Connor!"

"But he likes you," Leo replied nonchalantly.

I could feel my heartbeat out of chest as I quickly grabbed Leo by the arm.

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Gotcha," he said back smirking.

I felt my face heat up as the two of them watched me with smug grins.

"I was only alarmed because if he liked me... it'd be really bad... for our friendship.. y'know?" I tried to say to cover up my feelings.

"Yeah save it," Leo said putting up his hands. "You like him, you like him, you like him."

Travis then joined in and the two looped arms and hopped around in a circle as I trudged along groaning.

How could I've been so stupid as to think that Connor might actually like me.

We all met up in the middle of the land where we set off to discuss our findings. Apparently we all found out the same thing, everyone here is sick. Tomorrow we're to go into town to find out what's going on.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Clarriese.

"I believe that we should all pair up and pretend to be married and head into town as if we were looking for work," said Zia.

"Married?" Questioned Leo. "But we're only like.. 17!"

"And most people get married when they're twelve around here," said Katie.

"Twelve?" Leo asked crazily.

"Yes Leo, twelve," said Zia clearly annoyed.

"So, everyone suit up," I stepped up and said.

I saw Travis awkwardly standing there so I pushed Katie into him as she was walking by me. I could hear Travis flirting with Katie and Katie shooting him down. I guess things are back to normal now.

All of a sudden Leo popped up in front of me.

"Hey Mir wanna marry me, _the _Leo Valdez?" He asked.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p' sound and walking away.

"It's okay, you'll come back. They always come back," he said smirking to himself.

"I'm sure _they _do Leo, I'm sure they do," I said back rolling my eyes.

I watched as Leo walked over to Clarriese.

"This should be funny," someone said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see a smirking Connor.

"You scared me," I said slapping him across his chest.

That only caused his smirk to grow wider. I rolled my eyes at him and watched his epic proposal to Clarriese. He got down on one knee and said:

"Clarisse La Rue, will you take me Leo Valdez as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Clarriese just took one look at him and connected the heel of her shoe to his face. Hard. Leo fell backwards onto the ground holding his what must be throbbing face.

"Ow," he moaned as we all doubled over with laughter.

Chris who should be mad was just laughing and shaking his head in mock disappointment. Clarisse was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Fine be that way," Leo said getting up. "Clarisse La _Rude_."

With that Leo walked over to Zia and before he could get a word out she slapped him across the face leaving a red hand mark and casually walked away like nothing ever happened.

"Poor Leo," Travis said inbetween laughs.

After everyone was done there laughing fits we continued as if nothing ever happened. As usual. Leo getting rejected then smacked was nothing new.

"Wanna be my suiter?" I asked Connor once we were done laughing

"Hmmm, I don't know," he said rubbing his chin.

I punched him in the stomach harder than I probably should've, but only ended up hurting myself in the end.

"You can't abuse someone into marrying you Randa," he said smirking at my aching knuckle. "Sorry, but that's just how it works."

"Will you be my suitor of not?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Since you're so desperate, I guess I'll be your suitor," he said and I glared at him.

"I'm not desperate I can be with anyone that I want!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"But you chose me," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him and began walking away but Connor pulled me back.

"Hey," he whispered. "What did you get out of my brother."

"Nothing that you probably don't know already," I said back.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked,

"Well he sort of liked her since he was eight, but really started crushing on her when he was ten," I said.

"Ha! I always knew that he liked her before he was ten! That layer," said Connor, looking pretty satisfied with himself.

I rolled my eyes.

"So are we done here?" I asked.

"No," Connor said quickly. "This my dear Miranda- is only the start."

When he paused he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I tried to shove it off but that only cause him to pull me closer to him.

"Dork."

"Hey!"

Connor and I parted our separate ways for the night as we went to our respective camp like areas.

****Travis P.O.V****

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and Katie's yelling voice. Her voice sounded beautiful even when she was yelling at me (which she always was).

"Wake up! If we want to go into town today we have to go now!" She yelled at Leo, Connor and I.

"Katie," I moaned. "What time is it?"

"Judging by the sun it's around six," she said impatiently.

My jaw dropped to the ground, I don't even get up this early to prank Katie.

"Six?" Leo questioned bewildered.

"They get up at five around here," Katie said bossily.

"What's wrong with this time period?" Leo groaned.

I could just _feel _Katie rolling her eyes at him.

Connor gave one final groan, "okay fine Katie, we'll be up in five minutes."

"If you're not I'll dump a bucket of cold water on you," Katie said as she huffed off.

"Some girl you got there," said Chris groggily.

I didn't even have the energy to hurt him right now.

Fifteen minutes later we were all ready to set off into the nearest town that we discovered was only a few hundred yards away from, we were just waiting for Katie to finish talking to team 1. We split up again, but this time we were rearranging the teams to fit with the marriages.

She was Iris messaging Annabeth, they were in some sort of island type thing. Just as I walked over to her she swiped her hand over the mist and turned around to bump into my chest.

"Hey honey," I smirked.

"Don't call me that Stoll," she snapped at me walking away.

"But we're married," I said my smirk growing.

"No we are not!" She exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me!" I exclaimed in faux pain.

She groaned. "Travis?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Shut- _up_," she said putting emphasis on each syllable.

"Okay fine," I said before she pulled out her dagger.

"Ready to go?" Katie asked everyone as she turned to face them.

"Done your couples quarrel?" Connor asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, and Katie blushed furiously and sent him a warning glare. How could she look so adorable and scary at the same time.

"Travis!" Katie snapped putting her hands on her hips angrily.

"Huh- what?" I asked stupidly still sort of in a trance.

"I've called your name like seven times now, but you've just been staring at me! Do I have something on my face?!" She asked angrily.

"No it's just- um," I said desperately trying to come up with something.

"Just what, Travis?" Connor asked smirking.

Hell. I forgot that they were all _right there_. I could see their sly faces out of the corner of my eyes, watching us. Why do the fates hate me. I've never even stolen from them!

I could feel Katie's impatience growing and I knew that I had to think of something quickly before someone, like Leo or my idiot brother, told her the real reason I was staring at her.

"Uhhh," was all I could up with though.

Katie rolled her eyes and turned away from me shaking her head, murmuring something about how stupid I was.

Connor, Leo and Chris snickered at me. I'm just glad that Malcolm isn't here to make any smart remarks.

"_As I was saying_," Katie continued. "And Travis pay attention this time! We're leaving now, the Gods have prepared us with everything we need to head into town. Travis are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

It's funny how I didn't notice this before, but we were all dressed for this time period. The guys were wearing coats and pants that reached up to their knees, and tights! And powdered wigs, this was too funny. Wait. That meant I was wearing pants that reached my knees, tights, and a powdered wig. Great. And in front of Katie, too.

"Why do the guys always get the embarrassing stuff?" I whined.

"I know right!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's not fair!" Connor joined in.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"Get over yourselves," said Miranda.

Easy for her to say, she gets to wear a dress which is perfectly common for her gender. But we have to wear wigs. Wigs gods dammit!

"Okay, now all we have to do is divide teams," said Zia.

"I'll do that," said Nico smirking at me. "Okay so, Connor, Miranda, and Zia get the North. Chris, Clarisse, and Leo get the South. Paula, Michael and I take the east. Then, Travis and Katie get the west."

He winked at me during the last part. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Lets go," said Katie walking West, everyone quickly followed suit (to their respective locations of course.)

I followed after Katie and tried to put my arm around her neck but she slapped my arm away. I chuckled.

"Katie, do you want it to look like we're married or not?" I asked.

"Not," she said back smiling.

I rolled my eyes and fake pouted.

"That's not nice Katie-Kins," I said in mock hurt.

"I don't care," she said walking faster.

"Travis, we're lost aren't we?" Katie said angrily, more like a statement then a question .

"No- um, yes. Wait- no. Maybe a little bit?" the last part came out like more of a question.

"Uhhh!" Katie groaned tossing her head back. "Well this is just great, Travis! Just great!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't blame me, it's your fault for trusting me with the directions."

"Yes, it is my fault," she said. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to remember the path you used not even 24 hours ago!"

The words 'I shouldn't have trusted you' stung the most. They had more of an impact then Katie meant them to. And I let more of my emotion than I meant to show as well. Katie turned around and the anger flooded from her face as she saw the hurt on my face.

"Look Travis," she started."I didn't mean it that way."

I turned away from her and walked in the opposite direction.

"I think it's this way," I said as I kept walking.

I didn't mean to take it so personally but those words just really hit home. Katie can't trust me to do anything right. Even if she didn't mean it like that, it's still true. I couldn't even stop myself from falling in love with her arch enemy. Some friend I turned out to be.

Some time during my thinking (yes, Travis Stoll _actually _thinking) Katie started walked beside me and slipped her hand in mine. I've been holding it this whole time and I didn't even notice.

"Look Travis," Katie said pointing to something with her free hand. "It looks like the town."

"Told you we'd find it," I said smirking.

"You still got us lost," she pointed out.

"Katie, don't start with me," I warned.

Katie giggled and it was like music to my ears.

After a few more minutes we found ourselves in a old town that looked like it came out of a historical documentary. Except this time it was actually in colour. There was beautiful 1700's british architecture, the only problem was it was completely deserted.

"Why is it so deserted?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," I answered back in a british accent.

Katie looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Everyone here must be a colonist from England, so they must all have accents," I explained.

"Wow Travis, I'm surprised you even know what a colonist is," Katie said.

"Hey! I know stuff, okay? Is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Yes," Katie replied immediately.

I glared at her and she smiled at me. Her smile made me smile. We stood there staring at eachother for a while as I registered every square inch of her face. Her emerald green eyes, the freckles on her nose, the way some a strand of her hair refused to stay with the rest of her french braid, the way her cheeks were always tinted pink whenever I looked at her.

I noticed that Katie was registering my features too, so I decided to have a little fun with it.

"Are you checking me out?" I asked smirking.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams," she said flatly.

"Who tipped you off?" I asked and she laughed.

I laughed with her.

"It's good to see people in this town laughing again," said a little girl with a british accent.

I raised my eyebrow at Katie as if to say 'I told you they had british accents' and she rolled her eyes as if to say 'Shut up Stoll'. I smiled at Katie, and she smiled back.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The little girl asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked looking down at her, with my fake accent.

"No one around here smiles anymore," she said sadly.

"Where are your parents?" Katie asked with a fake accent.

She was so good with children. And that fake accent made her voice sound even prettier.

"They're dead," the little girl said choking back a sob. "The sickness took them."

"What sickness?" I asked.

"The one that's been spreading across the land. Everyone's been getting sick and dying from it. My parents died from it to," she said looking down.

I snuck a glance at Katie, this time was the first time I've ever seen her look so sad and dumbfounded.

"Who do you live with?" She asked.

"My aunty and uncle," the little girl said piping up. "They own a inn, do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Yes, we do," I said back. "If your aunt and uncle would be gracious enough to take us in, that would be lovely."

The little girl giggled and motioned for us to follow her. Katie gapped at me.

"What?" I whispered in her ear, with my regular voice as I linked arms with her.

"I've never even heard you say please before," she whispered back in her regular voice. "And now you're using _proper _adjectives?"

I smirked.

"Come on Katie dearest, don't be rude," I said in my accent.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"And don't roll your eyes, it's not lady like," I said.

That only caused her to roll her eyes again and I had to stifle a chuckle.

When we finally arrived at the inn. It was the kind of place that in our time period would probably be run down by now. It kind of looked like the big house. It had white panels, and windows with red shutters on them, with a red door to match. This would be the classic farm house. The little girl went to open the door but before she did I stopped her.

"Excuse me, but what's your name little girl?" I asked.

"Gardner, Katherine Gardener," she said.

Katie and I exchanged a panicked look. This girl and Katie did look alike now that I thought about. They both had the same bright green eyes, only Katie's were a bit wider, same hair texture (yes hair texture, it's not creepy that I picked up on this), same lip shape. This Katherine looked exactly like Katie did when she was ten, but with bleach blonde hair .

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Katie said. "It's just... My names Katherine too."

She said the last part a bit weakly though.

"Really? What's your last name?" She asked.

Katie looked scared, so I answered for her.

"Stoll, Katherine Stoll," I said.

It kind of had a nice ring to it, if I do say so myself. Maybe one day that'll be her real last name...

Katie looked like she wanted to object but then remembered that we were 'married' and nodded her head in agreement.

"What's your maiden name?" She asked.

"Umm-" Katie stuttered. "It's-"

Katie couldn't come up with anything so me, being the supportive _husband _I am, decided to back her up.

"Her maiden names Lincoln," I said.

"Oh Lincoln," Katherine said nodding. "I think I've heard of them before, back in England."

I shot Katie a quick wink and she glared at me.

Katherine turned the doorknob to reveal a beautifully built inn. I never really thought of what those old run down 1800 century buildings looked like in the olden days, but if I had to take a guess now; I'd say they looked like they did hear. The inside of this place looked just like the inside of a house that you'd see in a black and white movie.

Katie's mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide.

"Do you like the inn," I asked her while smirking.

"No fricken way," Katie muttered under her breath.

"Aunty! Uncle! I brought guests!" Katherine called out.

"Katherine! How much times do I have to tell you that this isn't a hospital!" A female voice called out as a woman appeared from one of the many doors.

The woman was dressed in a big poofy checkered gown, much like the one Katie's wearing. It's hard to believe that they used to call this casual wear. The woman was wearing a bit of red blush, and had her hair braided back. Her face showed obvious signs of stress, worry, and age.

"Oh thank God," she said, her face taking on a state of relief. "I thought that Katherine brought in another set of sick people for me to heal. I'm running low on medicine, if one of us catches the sickness, I don't know if I'll have enough left to cure us. But enough about me, who are you two?"

"My names Travis Stoll, and this me fr- _wife _Katherine Stoll," I said politely with what I hoped was a charming smile. "How do you do?"

I brought the woman's hand up to my lips and kissed it. It was one of the most disgusting things I've ever done in my life. I knew I was hiding my emotions well from Katherine and that lady, but Katie knew me all too well and was trying to conceal the fact that she was dying of laughter on the inside. Katie did a great job at hiding her emotions from them, but she couldn't hide them from me. I knew Katie like the back of my hand.

"My aren't you a charmer," the lady giggled. "My names Melanie Gardner."

She extended the hand that I kissed to Katherine who shook it cheerfully. Well atleast she was pretending to be happy. I could tell that she was actually kind of weary. Her middle name was Meline. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Katie's related to these people. This woman looked even more like Katie. She had the same green eyes, the freckles across her nose, same hair texture (and color this time). Hell, they even had the dimple in the same place! Meline seemed to notice this at the same time I did because her eyes widened as she looked Katie up and down. It was like she was seeing her for the first time.

"You must be a Gardener!" Melanie exclaimed. "I know you are!"

"No, mam, I was originally a _Lincoln_," she said the last part with a hint of a grudge.

I knew that my quick thinking would come in handy. I smirked to myself.

"You must be one!" She exclaimed. "A distant relative, perhaps one we've never met before. You must have some Gardener in you, I just know it!"

"Well, maybe I could," Katie said rubbing her arm like she always did on those rare occasions where she gets nervous.

She's not going to give us up is she?

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Katherine. "On your mother or father's side?"

"Probably my mother's. I've never met her. She died when I was little," Katie said.

I remember when we were younger that's what Katie really believed about her mom. Before she found out that she was a demigod.

"Did the sickness take her?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, my father doesn't like talking about it," Katie said.

"Oh," said Katherine somewhat sadly, but quickly cheered up. "Does this mean I now have a cousin?"

"Yeah, I guess it does," said Katie sheepishly.

Katherine looked so happy to finally have someone, she had the same glint in her eyes as Katie.

"So tell me about yourselves," Melanie said as she led us to a couch to sit down. "What religion do you guys believe in?"

"Excuse me?" Katie and I asked at the same time.

"Do you guys believe in Catholicism? Anglicanism? J-" Meline started but I interrupted her.

"Wait- do all of your religions and beliefs end in _ism_?" I asked.

"Yes," said Katherine nodding.

"So..." I started. "If I were to add 'ism' to the end of my name.. would it become a religion?"

Fast as lightening the skin on Katie's left hand came into contact with my right cheek. Hard. I let out a yelp, but nothing else. Holy Hades that hurt.

"I'm sorry," Katie apologized. But not to me, oh no, she apologized to _Meline and Katherine_. "My husband lacks in the intelligence department."

"I do not!" I huffed.

Katherine and Melanie giggled. Katie smirked and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on you two, make up," Melanie prompted. "Katherine, you left a red mark on his cheek."

Great. Now I had a hand mark on my cheek.

Katie laughed but scooted closer to me and leaned in. She planted a kiss on my cheek and her kiss healed me as quick as ambrosia. Although the area where she slapped me still tingled, it tingled with a different feeling now.

I smirked at Katie and a slight pink blush tinted her cheeks. She looked even more adorable that way.

"You two are just about the most in love people I've ever met," Meline swooned.

Katie and I had to hold back our laughter.

Although I did love Katie, the fact that Meline and Katherine really bought this was enough to make me laugh.

Katie sold our alibi with a smile.

"Katherine, why don't you go show our guests to a room?" Melanie asked.

"With pleasure," responded Katherine.

She led Katie and I up a flight of stairs and to a room at the end of a corridor.

"Look, you may have fooled me before, but you won't fool me now," said Katherine narrowing her eyes at us.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"You're not from here," Katherine said firmly.

"Yeah, we already told you that," I said stupidly.

"No, I mean _here _as in this time period, or this dimension. You're from a different reality," she said proud of her accomplishment.

"How'd you figure it out," Katie said in her regular accent narrowing her eyes at Katherine.

Katherine just gave us a cocky smile.

"Don't get too overconfident," I said. "Isn't witchcraft punishable by being burnt around here?"

Katherine's eyes widened. "You wouldn't," she gasped.

I gave Katherine my signature smirk.

"If you tell them I'm a witch, I'll-" Katherine started but Katie interrupted her.

"You'll tell them that we're not from here? I'm sure everyone will believe that," Katie said sarcastically.

"You should've never come here," Katherine spat at us as she walked away leaving Katie and I in her dust.

"Well..." Katie said staring down. "We blew our covers already."

"Yeah I know," I said running a hand through my hair.

Katie twisted the room door open to reveal a decent sized room with a window, a desk, a large single chair, a door that probably led to washroom, but only one bed...

That meant we'd have to share, great...

I ran into the room and hopped onto the bed smirking at Katie.

"Looks like we're sharing," I said as I flopped onto the bed and grinned goofily at Katie who just rolled her eyes at me and scowled.

"There is no way in Hades I'm sharing a bed with you," she said as she closed the door and folded her arms over her chest.

"But Katie dearest, we're _married,_" I sang.

"Travis," Katie sighed resting a hand on her temple.

"Yeah," I said looking up at her.

"_Shut up_," she said glaring at me.

I chuckled and shook my head. Yup, that's the Katie Gardener we all know and love.

**A/N: Wow can you believe it, this is the tenth chapter. In honor of that I tried to make it revolve around Tratie. And by the way did you notice that this time I did a disclaimer. Yeah, this is the first and last time I'm doing on, I'm not even sure if I did it right. I just don't think it's necessary to put one in each chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Back at TMGI Headquarters**_

"How could this happen!" Lord Chaos boomed.

"I'm sorry my Lord. The girl got away, and Phobos is no where to be seen," said Demois in fear for his life.

"How are you supposed to resurrect my children and I if you don't have the pieces of the portal huh?! How are you supposed to do this without the prophecy?! How are we supposed to succeed if we have no intel on the demigods?! How Demois! HOW!" Chaos said furiously.

"Look My Lord, we still have Hades son. We can use his love for his sister to manipulate him into telling us everything, it'll work, I know it will." Demois pleaded.

Chaos contemplated this. "Interesting, tell me more."

"Okay," said Demois heaving a sigh of relief. "Hades son had a sister, who died. We can pull her spirit out of the underworld and manipulate it to do what we want it to do. We can use his sister's spirit to make him tell us what's up."

"That is good, very good." Said Lord Erebus.

All the unrisen Gods shook their head in agreement.

"And then at the last minute we'll swoop in and steal the relics right out of their hands," said Gaea with a bitter laugh.

"But don't forget Demois, if you don't succeed in finding your brother, manipulating the boy _and_ getting the girl. We will have to dispose of you," said Lord Eros.

Demois gulped. "I am aware my Lord. But who says it has to be the girl? She's too difficult. How about the boy who can tell the future. He might be easier to manage."

"Very well then, we'll take care of this boy. Just take care of your brother."

Demois quickly scurried out of the throne room to begin plotting to steal his brother.

"Stheno! Medusa! Euryale!" Chaos boomed.

The three Gorgons quickly scurried into the room, and bowed down.

"You called my Lord," their slithery voices said in unison.

"Yes, we need you to make another capture." Chaos said coldly.

"Oh who is it this time," Stheno said in a hungry voice.

"Can my babies eat him?" Euryale asked.

"It doesn't matter sisters. As long as we get to torment him. Who's the unfortunate half-blood." Said Medusa.

"Octavian, the Roman boy." Said Chaos.

"Ooh, excellent choice," prompted Euryale.

"Very good choice, indeed," said Stheno.

"Now, off with yourselves!" Chaos boomed.

The three women bowed and exited the room hurriedly. Giving a quick, "My Lord," on the way out.

What's happening? I'll answer that for you. Right now, you're at TMGI headquarters. Not the one in the UnderWorld. Nope. They're at the real headquarters. Located at Mount Vesuvius, it's sort of like their version of Mount Olympus. And right now everyones in what would be their 'throne' room. Except the thrones are all that they have. You see, they're beings are still tied to wherever the remains of their bodies reside. But their souls are tied to their seats, their thrones of power.

By now you're probably wondering who 'they' is. Well, I'll tell you that as well. By 'they' I am referring to the Primordial Gods, formally known as the Protogenoi. The Protogenoi consist of Chaos, Gaea, Tartarus, Eros, Erebus, Ouranos, Pontus, Hebra, Ourae, and Nyx. Pontus, Chaos, and Ouranos would be your 'big three'. Now are you seeing how it would be easy for Tartarus to rise? I thought so.

By now I'm hoping that the pieces of the puzzle are starting to come together for you. TMGI was just a cover up for the Protogenoi. You see, they sent the demigods out to collect all the keys because when the keys join together they can create a relic so powerful that it can resurrect all eleven of them. Did I forget to mention that when Tartarus rises all of it's contents rise as well? So all the monsters that were killed, will rise with it, and possibly fully healed Titans and Giants. Not to mention that the blast will be so powerful that it'll shatter the wall between the duat and the mortal world, so you'll have Egyptian Gods flying everywhere.

But that's not all the keys can do, if used correctly, they could very well put an end to all the Protogenoi, Titans, and Giants. Forever. But if that happened what fun would that be?

**Phobos P.O.V**

Nothing. All I feel is nothingness. What have I been doing with my life? I know I'm supposed to be the God of fear and all, but why am I so evil. My mother's the Goddess of love, but whenever I look into my heart all I see is cold, bitter, nothingness.

_Acknowledging the darkness is the first step to seeing the light_, a voice said in my head.

_What does she want?_ I thought.

"Hello Phobos," said her voice out loud as she was standing right in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her getting right to the point.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked.

"Not particularly," I said my mouth dipping into a frown.

"Phobos, I know you need my help. And as of right now I need yours," she said.

"Why do you need my help?" I said flatly.

"I know thine is trying to find his true path, but I was hoping that you could join me on a little quest."

"You want me to join you," I asked raising my eyebrows. "Is this some kind of trap?"

"No, no. Of course not. I'm not like the other Gods, I just want to show you something," she said smiling, her topaz eyes shining.

"Okay, fine. Let's go," I said rolling my eyes.

I looked into her eyes and I instantly found myself being transported to another dimension, quite literally. It wasn't long after I was transported that I realized what had really happened. I was transported to somewhere. A prison. This wasn't the doing of Lady Hestia, this was a trap. A trap set for me by the Protogenoi. And I fell for it, how could I allow myself to fall for something so stupid?

"I don't know brother dearest, I don't know. Maybe you've gone soft," said the mocking voice of my brother Demois.

"Demois," I said through gritted teeth. "Let me go."

"No can do, bro." He said flashing me an evil smile. "Chaos orders."

"And since when do you follow orders?" I asked.

"Since my neck would be on the line if I didn't," he said scowling. "How could you be so stupid as to turn tail on Lord Chaos, and then get caught? Damn. Whatever happened to the king of fear," He taunted further. "I can't believe i spent so many thousands of years jealous of _you. _What a waste of my immortal days. In the end you were always just daddy's little boy."

With that final statement, Demois left me alone.

Soon after, Leta came into the room. "Food for the prisoner," she said in distaste.

She dropped a plate in front of me, on it was a banana that looked rotten and soup that was more water than anything else, and glass of some kind of liquid.

"Thank you Leta," I said smiling.

She simply glared at me and left. Once she was gone I took a sip of the water and instantly spit it out. Rachel was right about the water tasting like it came straight out of the Hudson Bay.

I decided that too subside my hunger I would take a nap.

_Once again my dreams took me to a battlefield. There was a bunch of ash lying on the ground from monsters that had been disintegrated and bodies of demigods that had passed along before me. Stains of ichor on the ground that must've come from the Gods, and empty canteens of ambrosia and nectar everywhere. But there were a few still fighting. I could hear the clang of swords clashing ringing through my ears. The musky scent of blood, loss, betrayal, and victory filled the air. The scent of war. What war this was, I had no clue. But it looked like a good one._

_"Hello brother," a voice said._

_I spun around and there she was. My sister, in a white tunic, with her long wavy blonde hair up in a ponytail, her sea green eyes sparkling. I walked over and gave her a big hug. Now, I know what you're thinking, "what the Hades is happening here?" Well, my sister is one of the very few people that I actually love._

_"Herophile," I said smiling._

_"Hello, Phobos." She said sweetly._

_"Why would you bring me here?" I asked. _

_Battle grounds weren't her thing. They were mine._

_"I thought I would meet you on your own grounds this time," she said._

_"Why have you called me here?" I asked._

_"I've called you here because I want to talk to you about something," she said looking very serious._

_"Okay, what is it?" I asked._

_"Look, I know that you're not going to like this, but you need to bring Demois to his senses," she said._

_I looked at her blankly. "Bring Demois to his senses? How am I supposed to do that?" I asked bewildered._

_"You're his brother. You're the only one who can truly get to him, he'll listen to you." She said trying to persuade me further._

_"Why don't you try to get to him. Maybe he'll listen to you," I insisted. _

_"You know that he doesn't like me, Phobos." _

_She was right, Demois hated her. "Well, maybe he'll listen to mom._

_"Yeah, well mom hates me too, so contact with her is out of the question." Herophile said staring down at the floor._

_"Hey," I said gently, "it's not your fault that you were born."_

_"Yeah, well you try to tell that to mom," she said. _

_"I have, she's just stubborn. One day she'll accept the truth, and you'll be free," I said reassuringly._

_"When?! Today, Tomorrow?! When!" Herophile exclaimed, her face turning bright red with fury. I saw the water nearby start to rise with her temper._

_"Woah, woah, calm down Herophile. Mom will see sense soon, don't worry about it. Everything will be okay, soon," I said trying to calm her._

_The heat drained from her face and her eyes, and the water became level once again._

_"Sorry," she mumbled. Everytime she got to fired up __**(Fairy Tail reference) **__the seas would storm with her. In more severe cases the Earth would quake, sometimes it's pour rain, when she got mad, things got really bad for everyone._

_"It's okay," I said casually. Herophile blowing up wasn't anything new. "By the way, what war is this? It looks like it was a good battle."_

_Herophile only smiled at me. More time passed and I started to realize what was happening. Herophile would never bring me to Mount. Vesuvius, unless she was weak, really weak. I know that Herophile didn't want to talk to me because of Demois. She wanted to talk to me because she's dying. Her spirit is diminishing into to nothing._

"_Herophile. You're finally dying aren't you," I said staring her down._

"_You finally figured it out," she said looking down at her feet._

_Her body changed into what it was when Aphrodite first concealed her into this volcano, a frail little girl with chubby pink cheeks, and wide blue-green eyes._

"_My other form takes up to much of my energy," she said in a squeaky high voice. "I just didn't want you two know how weak I am, not yet."_

"_Herophile." I said in a low voice. "Why did you bring me here?" _

"_I brought you here because," she said drifting off. "Because I need you to free me."_

"_Free you?!" I demanded._

_I'd asked Herophile a milion times to if she wanted me to free her, and she's always said no, but now that she's almost powerless, she wants me to free her._

"_Yes, I need to be free. I am guardian of this mountain and there is a group of evil trying to claim it as their home, I can't allow that to happen. For years I've had the spirit to ward them off, and now I'm powerless. I must reclaim my Godly body and remove them from my mountain," she said sternly._

"_Herophile, these Gods are too powerful, even for your true form," I said._

"_My father is Poseidon, son of Kronos and My mother is Aphrodite, daughter of Uranus." She said her eyes shining brightly. "I can handle this."_

"_They are a group of six Primordial deities, plus who knows what monsters they've risen already, Thyphon? Echidna? We don't know Herophile. We don't know." I said looking her in the eye._

"_Either way, my time at this mountain has run out," she said looking me in the eyes. "Free me Phobos. Free me."_

With that final note, I sat up panting and sweating. It's clear to me now, this is going to be my path. I won't let my sister's death be in vain. I'll let her do what she believes she was meant to do. And then with luck her spirit will go to where it deserves to go, the fields of Elysium.

**Rachel P.O.V**

_Rachel,_ a voice called out in the back of my head.

**Yes**, I responded to it.

_These are hard times, you must beware. You can trust no one, not even your friends,_ the voice said again.

It sounded more familiar by the passing second.

**What do you mean? Who are you, anyways? **I asked slightly freaked out.

_I am Delphi, the spirit that resides inside your body, _the voice answered.

**Delphi? What are you talking about? I already know that we have traitors in our midst. **I answered uncertainly.

_Yes, I am aware that you know. But there is also something else going on, _she said.

**What do you mean? **I asked. I don't think I can take anymore of this.

_You're going to have to endure it. Come with me and I'll show you._

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to be transported to somewhere else. When I opened them I took in my surroundings to find that I was in a… graveyard of some sorts?

_No, child, this isn't a graveyard. We are in the fields of punishment._

**Why? **I asked.

_Because everyone has lost someone that they loved or cared for dearly. Especially young demigods like your companions, they've lost many people that they loved and cared about. Those people could easily be used to manipulate the half bloods into doing exactly what the enemy asks. _

**But I thought that you couldn't bring the dead back to life? **

_You can't. But the dead have a slim connection with the living and our enemies have the power to control the dead and make them do what they want as well. Just watch what's happening here._

I looked ahead and saw a girl with olive skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Nico," she said in a nearly zombish voice. "I missed you so much, did you miss me? Brother, the Gods are evil. Percy is evil, he let me _die_. So let him die. Smarten up, TMGI aren't the evil ones. The Gods are. They resurrected me. How bad could they possibly be? Come on, Nico. We're all we have left. _Join us._" The girl looked and sounded like she was still dead, she had no interest in talking to him at all.

"More enthusiasm," a voice snarled at her.

"Oh Nico, please join us!" The girl said in an overly peppy voice.

"To enthusiastic," the voice snarled again.

This cycle repeated itself countless times, over and over again.

**What's happening? **I asked.

_This girl, is your friend Nico Di Angelo's sister, and she is being trained to deceive her brother. She's like a human zombie. She just does whatever she's told to the best of her abilities. _

**If she's Nico's sister, then why doesn't Hades do something about this? **

_I don't believe he's aware. Or maybe my old friend, Hades is and just doesn't care._

**Hades may be cruel, but he's not heartless,** I said sympathetically.

_Are you forgetting he's the one who cursed my spirit not to leave that cursed body even after it decaid._ She said bitterly.

**It **_**was **_**an act of love after all,** I said.

_But did it bring his love back to life? No, I don't think so,_ she said spitefully.

**He was consumed by grief and you taunted him!**

_That's not the point! The point is that this Bianca is trying to torment Nico and you need warn him._

**How can I do that? I don't have any form of contact with him.**

_Find someone who does, we don't have much time Rachel, he plays a crucial part in this prophecy._

**What part does he play in the-**

_Look Rachel, I have to go. I'm not supposed to talk to you directly but it was a risk that I had to take. You have to do something. Good bye. _

With that my eyes slammed shut and when I opened them I was lying down in my room at Camp Half Blood. I looked around my room frantically. I have to warn Nico. When I finally came to my senses I said, _Will are you there?_

**Octavian P.O.V**

"Awaken, Preator." A deep voice said.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Before me were the three Gorgons Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale, the ones who had kidnapped me before. They stepped aside and in front of me were six thrones in front of me. Each of them had an emblem, a seal of some sorts. One had a seal of fire, one had a seal of water, another had a seal of clouds, one had a seal of a pit, one had a sun, another had the symbol of poison, another had the moon on it, one had a snake, one had lightning, this other one had gusting wind, and one had a cluster of trees.

"How nice of you to join us, Octavian." A deep voice boomed.

"Who are you?" I spat.

"Who am I? I am the one that was here when the world was a empty void of nothingness. There was no land, or sea, or sky. There was just me. I am chaos," the voice said coldly.

My jaw dropped and my mouth felt dry. Ch-ch-Chaos. The creator.

"_The Chaos_," I said in awe.

"The one and only boy," he snarled arrogantly.

"Why am I here," I said bowing down.

I felt loyalty for him for some reason, maybe I'm just honoured that he wants my help, Apollo never called out to me, accept for the time that he gave me his supreme blessing. I never imagined to find myself in the presence of a Protogenoi, they were legendary.

"You are here because I need something from you," said Chaos.

"Anything my Lord," I said bowing my head.

"I need the prophecy." My eyes widened.

He wanted me to give him the prophecy? How did he know that I had it? I'm not even the oracle.

"But I'm not the oracle," I said.

"I know, but you and the oracle have an empathy link if I am correct? Use it to get the prophecy from her."

"Oh." I said.

He only wanted me because he wanted me to get the prophecy from Rachel. Of course that's why I'm here. Something inside me was willing me to tell Chaos the prophecy, so I did.

"Ancient enemies shall arise, those who seek the God's demise,  
The rubble tells it all, but in order to see it your world shall fall,  
Gods who cannot see eye to eye, shall need to make a compromise,  
For if the keys agrees to late, a great devourer shall clean their slates.  
The deities of three, will be needed to save all of humanity." I said.

The laughter of Chaos and his companions echoed throughout the whole room.

"Thank you boy. You've served as a very resourceful asset to our cause. You won't go unrewarded," Chaos promised. "Once we win this battle we'll make you a Protogenoi. Octavian; Protogenoi of time **(A/N: I think that there already is a Protogenoi of time, but whatever.)**

"I like the sound of that," I said smirking.

"Good. Cause I might have a quest for you in a little while." Chaos said.

"DEMOIS!" Chaos exclaimed.

"Yes, my Lord," a boy with red eyes and and black hair.

"Show the centurion to his Chambres." Chaos said.

"Chambre or cell," he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Chambre, he cooperated. Unlike that insolent girl," Chaos said spitefully.

"Okay, this way Centurion," he said as he stalked out of the room.

He guided me down a long confusing hallway. There were black walls, and purple marble floors, gold lighting fixtures and chandeliers, it looked like a darker gloomier version of Olympus.

"Here's your room. We'll get you some more-" he paused looking me up and down. "_Casual_ clothes."

"I like my tunic," I said scowling.

"Okay," he said. "Get settled in, I'll have a maid come and help you in a few minutes."

As soon as I walked into my room and shut the door a golden figure appeared in front of me.

"Octavian," it said in a stern upset voice.

"Now you choose to acknowledge me, Apollo." I said in cold voice.

"Octavian, how dare you betray me like that. I had faith in you, I gave you my supreme blessing!" He said furiously.

"You gave it to Michael," I said dryly. "It obviously isn't worth that much."

"Michael deserves this blessing! You obviously dont!" Apollo was absolutely outraged.

"So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to remove your blessing from me," I asked cockily.

"Yes." He said dangerously. "That is exactly what I am going to do."

**Leo P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find that my clothes were completely damaged. My body was lying in the sand. I looked around and it appeared that I was on an island somewhere. The sun was beating down on my face until a shadow cast over me. I looked up and saw an angry figure of a young girl. She had long golden brown hair and amber eyes, she was also wearing a flowing white tunic. The girl would have looked beautiful, had her face not have been scolding me.

"Um, hi," I tried to say. "My name is Leo Valdez."

The girl glared even harder at me then she rolled her eyes and shouted at the sky. "Are you serious? You guys sure must be running short on heroes these days, huh? You are going to try a lot harder than this if you want to toy with my heart! _A lot harder!_

Was this girl flipping coocoo for coco puffs?! Who the _hell_ is she talking to?!

"Urm.. you okay there?" I asked uneasily, but that only made her crazier.

"You think it's funny sending me this scrawny runt of a boy to ruin my peace and tranquility?! Well newsflash it's _so _not!"

"Sittin' right here, Sunshine." I said leaning back on my arms.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "And get off my island and go back through whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Well since you asked so nicely," I sneered, "I'll get working on that."

"Good," she said.

After sitting in awkward silence for a while, Calypso started talking again.

"Okay." She said after a while. "I don't want you here, you don't want to be here. Correct?"

"Correct." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, it's clear the the Gods made a mistake sending you here, 'cause there's no way I could ever fall for someone like you." She said in distaste.

Ouch.. for some reason that kind of hurt.

"Just say, I want to get off of Ogygia and a magic raft will come and take you away." she said.

Magic raft? Eh, sounds reasonable enough to me.

"I want to get off Ogeegga," I said trying to pronounce it.

"Oh-gee-gee-a," she said slowly.

"I want to get of Oh-gee-gee-a," I said confidently.

We waited in silence for a few minutes before Calypso became frustrated.

"Why isn't it here?!" She demanded. "Where is it?!"

"Maybe the seas are bit rough," I said lightly joking. She glared at me. "Look why don't we just wait a little-" I started but she was already storming off towards her hut. "longer," I said in a faint whisper.

Well there's an up and downside to this. Downside I'm stuck on this island with _her_. But… being stuck here with her means that I get to bother her. My stomach grumbled. I didn't want to go after her just yet but I had no choice. Hunger conquers all.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. Whenever I think of what to write for the story my mind draws blanks. I have the plotline for the whole story all figured out already, it's just putting everything all together that I struggle with. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but look on the bright side.. I kept my promise! Ten points for honesty. Even if mondays almost over. MInor details. Well my lovely readers, that is it. Again I apologize for the shortness. And guess what's in five day! My Birthday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thalia P.O.V**

Why, oh why did _I_ have to go to Egypt. I'm going to literally die from this heat. Well either the heat or boredom. I am currently walking through the desert while Malcolm and Carter are currently engaged in a heated discussion about some nerdy shist. Castor seemed like he was fine with their discussion, but I on the other hand totally wasn't. I am a hunter of Artemis and I hardly travel with men, especially men that talk so much. But, there was definitely something fishy about this dessert, the land was fertile, and it looked like there was many abundant plants growing, desserts are supposed to be dry and sandy, not fertile and moist. The only thing here that resembled an actual dessert here was the thick humid air intoxicating by lungs. I quickened my stride in hoped that if I got far enough ahead I wouldn't have to hear what they were talking about.

"Thalia where are you going?" Malcolm asked. "We have to stick together."

"I'm aware of that," I replied bluntly. "I just figured that I would walk ahead, so that I could tune out your voices better."

Malcolm's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Thalia," he said in a warning tone. "This is no place to wandering around, this is no average desert."

"No schist Chiron," I said smirking at him and continued walking ahead.

I'd rather be in Crete with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, but noooo, 'Octavian' had to go with them. *insert eye roll here*. It's only because he has some sort of rivalry with Jason, and he's terrible towards Frank and Hazel, and Castor can't stand him. I'm pretty sure Percy doesn't like him either, something about him cutting his teddy bear or something like that.

Hours, and Hours later we finally stumbled across a tiny village in the desert, the village was placed near many fruit trees and canals. This whole village had to be a mirage. There was no way that their could be land this lush in a desert of all places. As we neared the village, people started to spot us, pointing at us, speaking a language I couldn't understand.

"They're speaking Egyptian Arabic," Malcolm said as if reading my thoughts.

_I could've inferred that buddy._ "Can you speak Egyptian, Malcolm?" I asked ignoring my thoughts.

"A little bit," he said.

"Can you Carter?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

I'm still not sure how this whole magician thing works, I'm not sure if his brain is wired for Egyptian like ours are. I know that both of his parents were both Magicians, I wonder if Magicians are considered mortals? But I'm not going to ask because the answer I get is probably going to be long as Hades.

The closer we got the more I realised that this wasn't just any normal village, the lushness wasn't the only thing different about it, this village was gorgeous. It wasn't your average village full of tents, the houses were literally made of _gold_, the roads were made of marble and they were embellished with what appeared to be diamonds. What kind of dessert village is this? Something is just not adding up here. As I was contemplating this situation in my head a man came up to us, he appeared to be about our age. He was wearing a man skirt, and tons of jewellery and guyliner (yuck.)

He said something to us and I had no idea what it was, but I'm guessing it wasn't entirely bad because he was smiling and so were Malcolm and Carter.

They seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation. Good. If they're going to talk about boring nerdy stuff, they should make it in another language so I don't understand what they're saying. All of a sudden Malcolm slung his arm around my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off, but he tightened his grip.

"What gives," I muttered under my breath furiously.

"We have to pretend to be married," he muttered back under his breath.

"Why?!" I asked in a demanding tone. "Who are you trying to be, Apollo?! What part of _eternal maiden _do you two not understand?!"

"It's either be married to me or you'll end up engaged to someone else in this village," he muttered back.

I sighed. It's not like I have anything against Malcolm personally, but I'm supposed to be an eternal maiden. How can I be and eternal maiden if I'm engaged? This isn't fair.

After what seemed to be about five million hours (courtesy of my adhd) passed Carter and the man shook hands, so did Malcolm and the man.

"So, what now?" Castor asked.

"Well, we'll be staying in an inn here in the village, and we can start looking for clues as to what's happening here," said Carter.

"That's great," I said sarcastically. "When do we start looking?"

"We'll start tomorrow," said Malcolm. "For now let's just get some rest. They get up really around here."

"Okay," we all said in agreement.

Looking around it was starting to get dark out, and we had an early start this morning, thanks to Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth, I'm going to Iris message her once I get to my room.

We all got nice rooms at the inn, but they only had three, so Carter and Malcolm had to share. Even though, _technically, _me and Malcolm should've been sharing. No way in Hades was that happening.

I took a drachma out of my bag and a canteen full of water. Yes, this is a very sad way to summon someone, but hey, cut me some slack. At least I'm not as bad as Nico, who literally throws junk food into the dirt.

"Annabeth Chase, Ancient Crete." I said feeling unsure of myself as I threw the drachma into the air.

Sure enough, a picture of Annabeth appeared in the air in front of me.

"Hey Thals what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said sitting on my bed.

"How's Egypt?" Percy asked.

"If I wanted to talk to you, Percy, I would've called you," I said rolling my eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"See Annabeth!" I exclaimed pointing. "He goes around offering his tongue to everyone!"

We all cracked up at that.

"Where's Grover?" I asked.

"Why don't you call him and find out?" Challenged Percy.

"What was that you lousy sea louse?" I said taking up his challenge.

"Oh stop it you two," said Annabeth rolling her eyes. "What have you found out about Egypt."

"It's really weird here, everything is so lush and there's so much vegetation." I said.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked his eyes popping out of his head.

"Well, seaweed brain, the dessert was once lush," said Annabeth.

"What have you guys found out?" I asked.

"Well, Crete is the opposite of Egypt, they seem to be going through a famine," said Annabeth.

"That's really odd," I said stroking my chin.

"Bet you wish you didn't shave your beard now Thalia," said Percy cockily, "because that way you'd have something to stroke."

My eyes popped out of my head, _Does this kid have a death wish? _Annabeth slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Excuse me?!" I snapped. "Just you wait until I see you in person!" I said shaking with rage. "I'll crush you like the sea louse you are!"

By this time both he and Annabeth were howling with laughter, my face flushed red.

"You know what?!" I snapped. "I have to go. Bye."

With that I swiped my hand over the mist to end the call. Who does he think he is anyways?

He's so annoying, he just get's on my last nerve. Annabeth's a saint for being able to put up with him.

**Travis P.O.V**

I woke up this morning to Katie shouting my name in my ear repeatedly.

_Why can't this guy ever get his lazy but up in the mornings,_ I heard her say, but it sounds like the voice is in my head.

I groaned internally. _**Why does Katie always have to wake me up so early in the mornings? It's annoying! Maybe if I pretend to be asleep she'll go away!**_

I started to fake snore louder than I real snore, when I heard Katie's voice say '_you're not going to get away with pretending to be asleep, even though you look totally adorable, pretending to be asleep or not.' _**Wait what!** I sat up so quickly I swear I got whiplash, I shot out of bed, my face as red as a tomato.

Katie looked alarmed. "What's wrong?" She asked, in a concerned voice.

"Uh, um, nothing," I said awkwardly scratching the back of neck.

Katie stared me down as I tried to look where, but at her. _**Though, that was extremely difficult, seeing as she's more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.**_

Katie's cheeks tinged pink as she leaned in close and put a hand to my cheek. Then to my forehead.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked shakily, her close proximity making me weary.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever, you seem even more delirious than usual, if that's possible," she whispered.

As much as I loved the feel of Katie's hands on my face, I slowly removed them and glared at Katie. "If that's all you have to say, I'm going back to sleep," I said as I tried to pull myself back under the covers, that Katie yanked away from me.

_**It's going to take more than that to stop the almighty Travis Stoll!**_

_We'll see about that, _that voice said again.

"Travis!" Katie yelled repeatedly in my ear.

"Just can't stop screaming my name can you, Katie-Kat?" I grumbled rolling over finally getting up to stand beside her.

"Ew, gross! No way Travis!" Katie exclaimed jumping away from me, throwing a pillow me.

I laughed. _**Katie's so cute when she's grossed out**_, I thought and smiled to myself.

_He called me adorable_, a voice that sounded like Katie's said in my head. I looked over to Katie to find she was blushing strawberry red and looking at her feet from embarrassment. _I think I'm starting to understand what's happening now.. _Katie suddenly began to shrink up.

_**Did I say that out loud? **_I asked myself.

"Wa-wait," Katie stammered nervously.

"What?" I asked confusedly. _**What is she so worried about?**_

Katie got up and started pacing back and forth. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening, _a voice said in my head.

**What can't be happening?! **

_Travis you are such an idiot! How thick could you be?! Do you not realize what's going on here?!_ The voice said, I recognized that this voice belonged to Katie.

_**Katie what are you doing in my head? **_I asked.

_If knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be freaking out!_

_**Ahh! This is bad, this bad, **_I mentally panicked. _**Now she's totally going to find out.**_

_Find out what? _

_**NOTHING!**_

_Okay... This is still terrible. This is probably the worst thing that has ever happened to me._

_**Well, let's look on the brightside**_, I said.

_What brightside? _Katie asked sounding exhausted.

_**At least now we don't have to waste energy by opening our mouths to talk!**_

"You are such an idiot!" Katie exclaimed as she stormed out of the room.

I could hear Katie going on a mental rant about how much of a hopeless idiot I am.

I smirked to myself. _**I knew I was always on your mind.**_

_Travis stay away from my thoughts!_

_**How can I do that when you're thinking of me?**_

_AGHHH!_

I laughed as Katie threw herself into a full on rant about how annoying I was.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I went to open it up, to find a smirking Katherine. I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I just came to get you and Katherine for breakfast," she said with a look of wide eyed innocence.

"But, I can see that she's not here," she said peering over my shoulder. "Though I doubt that you'll have any trouble contacting her," she winked.

"You did that?" I asked anger bubbling inside me.

"Did what?" She asked innocently twirling a piece of hair with her finger.

"You made us able to hear each other's thoughts."

"No, I simply gave you two an empathy link that gets stronger each and every day, it can get so strong that you won't be able to control it and it will constantly be open."

"You can't do that to us!" I said. "Take it away right now!"

"Not until you get out of my life," she said smirking as she walked away.

_**Well, now I see where you get all this evilness from.**_

_Ha-ha._

_**So what's the plan?**_

_Find out how demeters related to everyone getting sick, and get the hell out of here!_

_**Good plan. You start now, and I'll tell everyone that we got into an argument and you went to cool off.**_

_Don't write me off as uptight._

_**Well that's asking a lot, don't you think.**_

_Travis?_

_**Yes, Katie dearest.**_

_Shut up._

And just like that she closed the link. Well this royally sucks. The link can possibly open at random times, if that happens what am I going to do? It was hard enough hiding my feelings for Katie without her being able to read my mind. Oh well. I'll just have to watch what I think from now on….

_What feelings?_

**Starting now!**

**Leo P.O.V**

"Hey Calypso!" I called as I sauntered into her hut to annoy her, I can see why Travis always did this with Katie, it was so fun. "What's good?"

"Go away! I'm busy!" She exclaimed.

"Busy with what?" I asked casually sitting down beside her.

"With nothing," she said trying to hide whatever it was that she was fiddling with behind her back. But I was to quick for her and grabbed it before she could fully hide it.

I examined what I had just taken and noticed that they were clothes. Clothes for men. "Are these for me?" I asked amazed that Calypso would go through the trouble of stitching me new clothing, I mean, sure we'd gotten know each other better over these past few days and even though she'd never admit it, we had become really good friends, but to go through all that trouble... for me? That was totally un-Calypso like.

"... Why?" I asked as she snatched the clothes away from me.

"Well, since it's obvious that you're accident prone-" Calypso started and I interrupted saying;

"Not toot my own horn here," I said flipping up the collar of my shirt. "But, they don't call me bad boy supreme for nothing."

Calypso rolled her eyes and continued as if I hadn't said anything at all. "I thought that I'd sew you special clothing that can't be cut no matter how hard you try."

By this time she was smiling sweetly and blushing slightly.

"Really...?" I asked. "That's really kind of you Calypso, and totally not you."

"It is to me," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You just don't know this side of me yet."

"Well, I'd like to," I said stepping closer to him.

"Well, you can't!" She huffed.

"Why not?" I asked kind of upset.

"Because, if you want to get to know me better, that means you'll have to want to stay on this island!" She said growing more irritated with me.

"What's so wrong with that?!" I exclaimed. "What's so wrong with wanting to get to know you better! Huh?" I was mad now and running my hands through my hair. "Why can't I just stay here with you forever!?"

"Leo Valdez, you have a life, and a duty to protect this world, and you can't do that from Ogygia, you need to leave, as soon as possible."

"But-" I tries to say but she cut me off.

"No buts," she said briskly as she walked away from me leaving me to only stare after her.

Call me crazy... but... but... I think that I... Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, may be falling for Calypso...

**I am so so soooo sorry for taking so long to update, and then when I did update I gave you this terribly written, terribly short chapter. I've had this chapter saved for probably a good two months, and I kept trying to make it longer, but over the summer, I sort of slacked out of my old writing routine. (Yes, I had a routine even though my writing wasn't consistent in the slightest.) So anyways, I don't know when my next update will be. But I know that there will be one! 'Cause I refuse to be one of authors who starts something then never finishes it. Anyways, my next update should probably be in the next month or so. But, I don't know how long it will be until I'm back to writing full long good chapters, probably when I'm properly settled in with school and everything.**

**So goodbye, and see you when I see you. ;)**


	13. Please read!

Hey guys its me! Merry Christmas I guess.

Well, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story, and to every one who has favoriterd and followed my stories, and to everyone who's reading this note. You guys mean sooo much to me, and I know that I'm a jerk for not posting anything in forever and then when I finally do it's only to tell you that I am officially declaring that I am discontinuing this story. And I know, I know I'm Hades, but I don't really have much of a choice. I have an audition coming up in about a month and i've been so busy stressing and trying to get my portfolio ready, so I haven't had any time to write fanfiction. _And I know that I'm making terrible excuses but... _to be honest... I wrote this story when I was really young and the writing honestly isn't the best, I've matured so much since then and I'm starting to realize that Katies back story is _Superduper messed up and its just downright confusing, _so thats why I'm proud to announce... (and yes I still have pride left in me body)

_That I'm going to be re-writing the story and publishing it under a different name, and most likely on a different account, but don't worry I'll give you guys all the details. Hopefully I'll have this up by early-mid February, after my audition. _

And I know that there is no way that I can be finished with this story with out thanking a few people, I would like to thank Millionsofwierdanswers, talk-becky-talk for favouriting my story. And I want to thank Tellyoutommorow, maddiesanzen, and purereader for following my story. I also want to thank MarinaJackson, for leaving that comment, it really made me smile seeing it in my email, thank you, Unknown, I'm sorry for not updating faster, I want to thank Tara the great for her words of encouragement, you're not just great, you're wonderful, I want to thank that guest who said "Update soon, great story so far." That comment really boosted my confidence. I want to thank kelpheadriordan for encouriging me to keep my plotline, I want to thank SlythindorRen! **The first commenter on this story!XD **And last but certainly not least, I want to thank **HUBBLETUFF/HUBBLESPACECRAFT **you've always been the main reason why I continued writing so l long! Thank you so much! You're awesome! And thank you to everyone who wanted to comment on my story but was to shy to do so, I'm one of those people so don't worry. I also want to thank all of those people who don't have fanfiction accounts so they cant favorite or follow. No big deal.

**_Thank you to everyone who read and didnt read this authors note, I love you all and I don't blame you if you hate me. Sincerely,_**

**_Alexa._**


	14. Authors Note

**After what feels like forever.. I will be posting the new story its called- ****_The fallen gods of olympus._**** It's actually quite different from this isnt what i signed up for... like really, really, different. But anyways my new account is called, ****_with the magic of fanifiction. _****I will be updating every 2-4 weeks, so that even if i catch a case of writers block, I'll always have a few chapters in advance.**

**It will be up tomorrow because i forgot about the 12 hour waiting policy fanfiction has before you can post new stories. I will try to have it up at around 8:00 am eastern time on the 4th. Bye!**

**-Alexa**


End file.
